


Isak og Even -en julekalender

by evakyaki, Frieda Echte (Plommesill), pagnilagni



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Advent, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Established Relationship, Evak -the julekalender, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, jul, julekalender
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/pseuds/evakyaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: En Evak-fanfic-julekalender, fra oss til dere! God advent!Dette er en spesialskrevet desemberfic der vi følger Isak og Even dag for dag fram til julaften, desember 2017.Hver dag fram til jul poster vi et nytt kapittel her.





	1. Prolog. 30. november. Jul i vinterland

Det snør lett. Fnuggene glitrer i lysene fra tusener av lyslenker langs trær og hushjørner på Karl Johan. Oslo ligner et Disney-eventyrland der Isak og Even går nedover gata mot julemarkedet ved Spikersuppa, hånd i hånd og med hver sin store handlepose. Langt der framme ser de det store pariserhjulet som en rund stjerne med sine blåhvite stråler, sakte spinner det rundt og rundt med passasjerene som små figurer i en leketøyskarusell. Under ligger gatene badet i det gule lyset fra gatelyktene som møter og brytes av millioner av frosne krystaller. 

Lyset omslutter Isak og Even som en glorie der de vandrer inn under lyskledde grener som lager en stjernehimmel over dem, selv om det fortsatt er tidlig på ettermiddagen. Luften er full av hvite, store flak, de daler ned og legger seg på luene, virvler rundt som fjær, som hvite små sommerfugler flyr de rundt hodene deres. Even løfter hånden og tar imot en liten håndfull, rister lett på hodet. Isak føler et snøfnugg legge seg på nesetippen hans, det etterlater seg en brennende følelse før det smelter. Huden kjennes fuktig og kald. Han gnir nesetippen lett med den ledige hånden sin. Det store hvite handlenettet dingler i hånden av bevegelsen, noen snøfnugg legger seg over H-en i den røde logoen.

Even hadde ventet på Isak utenfor Nissen i dag, nå har de vært på Vikaterrassen og House of Oslo og funnet julegaver til foreldrene til Even. Isak har laget liste, de har skrevet ned ideer og forslag sammen til familie og venner. Han kjenner det kribler i magen der han går med hånden godt flettet inn i Evens. Felles julegavehandel. Så enkelt og hverdagslig. Likevel ganske stort. Nesten høytidelig, føles det. Lysene rundt dem, snøen, familiene på julehandel, han kjenner følelsen av Evens hånd vokse i sin egen, han trykker den inntil seg i det de vandrer inn mellom bodene i julemarkedet. Han må le litt av seg selv, rister lett på hodet så det drysser snø som legger seg som glitter nedover jakken.

«Isak, pariserhjulet!» Even smiler og peker på pariserhjulet ved skøytebanen. Øynene hans stråler forventningsfulle mot Isak. Han drar i hånden, drar Isak med seg bort til kanten av isen. «Åh, Isak, det MÅ vi gjøre! Har vi tid nå?» Han venter ikke på svar. Drar ham med seg videre forbi dansende par på isen og bort til det store lysende hjulet. «Neiass... » Isak rister lett på hodet. «Ikke det nå, Even. Vi har mye igjen på listen vår.» Even himler med med øynene, ser skrått ned på ham. Han har det lille glimtet i øyekroken, det ser ikke ut som om han har tenkt å gi seg. 

«Et kyss da, det har du vel tid til, lille orgemasteren min?» Isak smiler. Lener seg inn til Even og legger armene om livet hans. Strekker seg opp og kysser ham fort på kinnet. «Sånn?» Han legger hodet litt på skrå, ser på Even med et uskyldig blikk. «Alltid tid til et kjapt kyss!» Han blunker, smiler lurt. Even ler, lener seg fram og drar Isak inntil seg. Han kysser ham lett, mykt, legger hodet såvidt på skakke og varmer Isaks kalde nesetipp mot siden av nesen sin. 

Rundt dem myldrer det av folk. Noen haster oppover mot t-banen, noen går rundt med store handleposer som dem selv, foreldre går med barn som peker og ser med strålende øyne på de julepyntede gatene. Det knitrer i flammer i en stor bålpanne like ved, luften er full av latter og småprat, brente mandler, gløgg og granbar, forventning og spenning. 

De går rundt og kikker på vinterlandet som plutselig har vokst fram fra den grå asfalten i sentrum. Karuseller, snøskulpturer, girlander med røde bær, og telt og boder så langt øyet kan se. Even stopper opp ved en bod som selger julepynt. Han lener seg frem og hvisker noe til mannen i boden. Mannen smiler lurt og blunker, snur seg og begynner å ordne med noe. Han snur seg tilbake og rekker en pose til Even. «God jul, gutter!» roper han etter dem i det de går videre.

\---  
«Kaffe!» Isak nesten stønner det fram. De går over Stortorget med enda flere poser i hendene. Even måtte innom Steen og Strøm også, og de har loka rundt i flere butikker på vei ned Karl Johan. Funnet noe til Jonas og Magnus. Kikka etter ting til de andre. Isak peker på et Espresso House-skilt, med store kaffekopper med kremtopp og krydder. «Nå trenger jeg sånn ass... Nisselatte! Med krem og kanel!» Even ser på ham med et ertende blikk og ler den herlige smittende latteren sin. «Serr? Nisselatte? Det e’kke kaffe, Isak.» 

De går inn, Even stiller seg i kø ved disken mens Isak setter seg ved vinduet. Even kommer med kaffen deres og setter seg tett inntil ham. Isak tar en stor slurk av den varme latten og får krem på nesetippen. Han ler når han snur seg og ser på Even «Mmm, kardemomme også?» Even smiler, og kysser bort kremen på nesen. «Mmm, alltid kardemomme.»

De sitter stille og bare nyter varmen, kaffen, følelsen av den andre tett inntil i den fulle kafeen. Ser på lysene ute og folkene som strømmer forbi. Isak kjenner hvordan den varme, søte latten tiner opp den kalde kroppen hans, kjenner det prikker i beina og hendene etter hvert som de venner seg til varmen inne, kjenner samtidig hvor sliten han er, hvordan det prikker i hodet også etter timer med julemusikk og småprat på alle kanter. 

«Jeg er så fornøyd med gaven til pappa!» Even stråler mens han tar en slurk av cortadoen sin. «Jeg gleder meg sånn til å se ham pakke den opp!» Isak tar en langsom slurk av nisselatten. Ser ut gjennom vinduet. «Og mamma! Tror du ikke hun kommer til å elske den, Isak?» Isak kikker i bordet mens han roterer den varme væsken i munnen med tungen. Svelger sakte. Tar en ny langsom slurk av koppen. «Vi må innom Glasmagasinet også, Isak.» Even nikker med hodet i takt med Bing Crosby. «Vi finner sikkert noe fint til Marianne der?» 

Isak stivner litt. Snurrer koppen sin sakte rundt. Han hører at Even kommer med forslag til gaver, et skjerf, tekopp, en lyslykt, men Isak følger ikke skikkelig med lengre, er ikke helt tilstede. Han ser for seg moren i stolen hjemme, slik hun satt sist de var på besøk. Tenker på julen. Den gode julestemningen fra i sted forsvinner like fort som resten av nisselatten han styrter. «Jeg driter i det! Jævla mas!» Isak sier det akkurat litt for fort, litt for avgjort, og altfor brått. «Driter i hva?» Even ser seg forvirret rundt. «Hva snakker du om?» Isak stirrer trassig ut vinduet. «Jeg orker ikke mer julestress nå. Kan vi ikke bare dra hjem.»  
\---  
De sitter på trikken. Isak grubler på noe, Even kan se det i den lille rynken mellom øynene. Han ser ut av vinduet. Øynene røper at tankene er langt borte. Et annet sted, i en annen advent. Even stryker hånden sin over nakken hans, smyger fingrene gjennom de myke krøllene like bak øret. «Handler dette egentlig om moren din, Isak?» Han svarer ikke. Even ser at øynene er blanke. Han svelger. Even legger armen rundt skulderen hans. Kjenner hvordan Isak lener seg inn mot ham, kjenner vekten av ham mot brystet sitt. Tenker et øyeblikk at det er rart at han ikke kjenner tyngden av bekymringene hans som en ekstra vekt mot armen sin. Rister lett på hodet av den litt absurde tanken.

De sitter stille sånn lenge. Even tegner lette sirkler i ujevne mønstre på armen til Isak, kjenner hvordan armen slapper av under ham. Han hører et lite sukk. «Hun... » Han drar litt på det. Kjenner litt på ordene. «November var ofte en god måned. Hun elsket jul. Gledet seg alltid. Hadde mange planer og ideer. Alt måtte være så fint og perfekt. Feire ankomsten til frelseren, liksom. Det ble alltid nedtur. Mest for henne egentlig. Jeg slutta å håpe etter en stund.» Ordene renner ut av ham som erstatning for tårene han ikke klarer å slippe fri. 

«Husker særlig et år. Var sikkert sånn 7-8 år tipper jeg. Hun hadde holdt på lenge og laget en sånn pakkekalender til meg, en hun hadde sett i et ukeblad. Den var kjempefin, med engler og stjerner, stall og krybbe. Til og med vise menn hadde hun brodert på. Hun hadde pakket inn lego og sjokolade. En pakke hver dag. Jeg var så spent. Det er den beste adventen jeg kan huske fra barndommen. Men da julaften kom hadde hun ikke klart å kjøpe gaver til oss. Husker det var gaver fra tanter og onkler. Men ikke noe fra mamma og pappa.» Han sier det stille, den siste setningen er knapt hørbar. Den smyger seg ut av munnen hans som et lite hikst, et åndeløst sukk fra en liten gutt som ikke skjønner hva som skjer. 

Even holder ham godt inntil seg, lener seg frem, gnir nesetippen mot de myke nakkehårene hans, koser med ham, kjærtegner ham, lar kroppen si det han ikke klarer. Mens den ene hånden fortsetter å stryke Isak på armen tar han fram mobilen, taster på den med den ledige hånden, legger den tilbake i lommen. Lenge sitter de bare stille sammen, ser ut vinduet på byen som glir stille forbi.

Isak trykker på knappen i det trikken nærmer seg stoppet deres. Plinget fra knappen får følge av et pling fra Evens lomme. De går ut på fortauet. Even ser fraværende på mobilen sin. «Kunne du lagd middag i dag, Isak? Sorry, men… jeg glemte visst noe på skolen. Må stikke og hente det.»


	2. 1.desember. Samme sted, en helt annen tid.

«Pip-pip-pip… » Mobilen piper insisterende. Isak ruller seg rundt og famler etter den på nattbordet. Han mumler et lite «faen», gnir seg i øynene, gjesper, lager små lyder som minner om grynt. Pipelyden stopper, og han ruller seg tilbake under dyna igjen. Det gule gatelyset siver inn mellom gardinene og lager en stripe over gulvet. Det er tidlig. Altfor tidlig. Men han har biologiprøve i dag og har avtalt å møte Sana klokka åtte for en rask gjennomgang før første time. 

«Hei!» Even smiler og smyger seg inntil ham, han høres irriterende våken ut. «Hei.» Isak rekker knapt å si det før Even kysser ham. Han smaker morgen. Ingen kaffe, ingen salami eller ost, ingen tannkrem. Bare smaken av natt, den litt gufne sovesmaken. Smaken som likevel er den beste Isak vet, fordi den minner ham om at dette er ekte. At Even er her, på ordentlig, at de hører sammen. 

Even bøyer seg frem mot Isak og kysser ham ivrig. Planter små, raske kyss over hele ansiktet hans. Legger hånden bak nakken hans og trekker ham inntil seg, holder ham fast. Han kysser Isak på munnen, dypere og våtere, drar tunga over leppene og suger underleppa forsiktig inn i munnen.

«Grmmmf!» Isak småler litt og lener seg bakover. «Even, jeg skal på skolen! Sana dreper meg hvis jeg kommer for sent!» Han slenger dyna til side og setter seg opp. «Men jeg har en overraskelse til deg!» Even ser på ham med strålende øyne. «Gå og dusj først, så får du den etterpå!» Isak ser overrasket på ham, rister lett på hodet, ler litt, reiser seg og går til badet. Han vil egentlig helst bare konse på biologiprøven. Gjøre det bra der, få den 6-eren han vet han er god for. Typisk at Even har funnet på noe ekstra akkurat i dag, han har jo egentlig ikke tid til det. 

Når han kommer ut igjen, har Even slått av alt lyset i leiligheten. Det svake skinnet fra gatelykten sniker seg fortsatt inn utenfra, men det er bekmørkt ute ennå. Even har plassert stearinlys på spisebordet, i vinduskarmene og på kommoden. De sender et gyllent skjær over det rotete lille oppholdsrommet deres. Isak kjenner duften av kaffe. Han kan så vidt skimte en kopp på bordet. Han myser med øynene, de må venne seg til det svake lyset. Presskanna er full. Det står to asjetter med brødskiver der. Salami og brunost til Even, jordbærsyltetøy og hvitost til Isak. Appelsinjuice. Servietter.

«Kom og sett deg!» Isak står der og fryser, med håndkleet rundt hoftene. Han må le litt av Evens iver, litt rørt av at han har ordnet med alt dette bare for ham. «Få kle på meg litt først da.» Even trekker en burgunderrød hettegenser over hodet hans. Den er Evens og litt stor for Isak, når ham like nedenfor rumpa. «Sånn, nå er du fin. Eller, du er alltid fin da.» Han kysser ham på hodet. 

Isak ler og får på seg resten av klærne sine, kommer seg bort til bordet og setter seg ned. «Er dette overraskelsen min?» Han smiler til Even, som har satt seg på den andre stolen. «Nei, dette er frokosten din. Og kaffe!» Even ler og skjenker i til ham. «Spis nå!» Isak ser ned på frokosten. De enkle brødskivene, kaffen. Serviettene. «Juleservietter og lilla lys! Imponerende!» 

«Det er jo advent!» Even drikker en stor slurk av kaffen sin og kommer med et lykkelig sukk. «Åh, denne trengte jeg, altså. Er egentlig drittrøtt. Jeg måtte jo lage ferdig overraskelsen din i går kveld, etter at du hadde sovna. Er du spent?» Even ler skøyeraktig mot Isak og kiler ham på leggen med en tå. Isak smiler og drikker litt mer av kaffen sin. Spiser brødskiven med syltetøy. «Næh. Helt chill.» Han biter i seg den lille latteren som presser seg fram, prøver å se helt chill ut. Han vet han failer. Even ser på ham med et lurt smil, bøyer seg fram og kysser ham lett på munnen. Han strekker den ene armen under bordet, romsterer med noe, før han retter seg opp igjen.

Han drar fram en frem en eske og setter den foran Isak. «Den er til deg! Åpne den da!» Even er ivrig. Det ser ut som han helst vil hjelpe til med å åpne lokket. Isak åpner og kikker oppi. Der ligger det masse små pakker i gråpapir med rødt bånd. Noen er helt små og tynne, ser ut som om det ikke er noe i dem, andre er større, i ulike fasonger, firkantete, klumpete… Det står nummer på dem. Bak pakkene skimter han et stykke stoff, lyst beige, med små kryss i ulike farger. Det er noe underlig kjent med det, han skjønner ikke helt sammenhengen, men kjenner det stikker i magen når han ser på stoffet og pakkene. 

Isak ser forvirret på Even, ser vekselvis på esken og på ham. «Hva er dette her?» spør han. «En adventskalender, vel!» Even sitter og gliser. «En adventskalender?» Isak høres forvirret ut. «Men…» Han stopper opp, skjønner ikke helt hva Even snakker om. «En adventskalender til deg!» Isak ser på esken igjen. Adventskalender. Til ham. Han får en klump i halsen. «Ta den opp, da!» Even smiler forventningsfullt, og dytter litt i armen hans.

Isak stikker hånden ned i esken. Han drar opp noe stort og tungt, ser på det som henger fra hånden når han trekker den opp. Bak pakkene stikker det fram små fliker av stjerner og engler, sirlig brodert i gull og lysegult. Nederst til venstre kan han se tre sett med føtter nedenfor en rad med pakker. Han kjenner plutselig at øynene blir blanke. «Even! Det er jo… » Han ser på Even, prøver å finne ordene han leter etter. «Mamma… Men hvordan?» 

Even smiler forsiktig. Han svelger. Ser ned. «Jeg ville lage en kalender til deg. Desember i fjor ble litt kjip så… Jeg ville at desember i år skulle bli bedre. Har planlagt den lenge. Men så fortalte du det om kalenderen i går. Så da meldte jeg Marianne, og stakk innom henne på kvelden. Vi måtte lete litt, men vi fant den til slutt.» 

Isak tar hånden til Even, fletter fingrene sine sammen med hans, smyger den andre hånden under haken hans, rundt kjeven, bak nakken, bøyer seg fram, hvisker et «Takk!» og kysser ham lett på pannen, på kinnet, på kjeven. Even løfter hodet, smiler, møter det neste kysset fra Isak. «Skulle hilse, forresten. Hun ble glad for at du får kalender i år.» 

Det plinger i mobilen. Isak ser på den. «Føkk, føkk, føkk, Sana går hjemmefra straks!» Han nesten roper det ut. Even rekker fram kalenderen. «Du får skynde deg å åpne da, bussen går om 10». Isak ser på pakkene, løfter og leter. 10. 23. 7. 1. Der er den! Det er en liten pakke, nesten flat, men med en liten bulk på midten. Et 1-tall på en klisterlapp. Han åpner den fort, har ikke tid til å kjenne på den. Inni ligger et sjokoladehjerte og et hvitt, sammenbrettet papir. Han åpner det. Blir sittende og stirre på papiret. 

Det er en tegning, den er delt i to ruter. På venstre side ligger to gutter i en seng, ansikt mot ansikt. Den ene har dynen pakket godt rundt seg, den andre har en hånd på kinnet hans og ligger og ser på ham. Han skjønner godt hvem det skal være, kjenner dem igjen med en gang. Over tegningen står det Desember 2016. 

På høyre side står det Desember 2017. Det er de samme samme guttene. De sitter ved et bord, mellom dem står det et fat med to ostesmørbrød. I bakgrunnen er det tegna et enkelt juletre og på veggen henger en kalender.


	3. 2. desember. Den skikkelig fine julen

«Hææh? Serr, julekalender? Er ikke det sånn jentegreier? Sånn opplegg som... Vilde liksom driver med?» Jonas ser vantro ut, han har trukket hodet tilbake, hevet de markerte øyenbrynene i tydelig overraskelse.  
«Shut up da!» Isak knipser en sammenrullet papirkule mot ham, det ser ut som om det har vært en sukkerpose, rot som ligger igjen etter forrige gjest. «Vær fornøyd med at du får gratis kaffe. Det er på en måte du som får min julekalender nå, så drit i å disse den!» Isak vifter kalendergaven sin i Jonas’ retning, det er en kaffekopp, utklippet i kraftig, kremhvitt papir. _Gavekort_ står det stemplet med ujevnt satte bokstaver, det ser ut som det er skrevet med en gammeldags skrivemaskin. I følge Even da, som fikk latterkick i dag tidlig over at Isak ikke visste hva en skrivemaskin var. Isaks stemme er hektisk og skingrer litt, han er svakt rosa i kinnene. Men han smiler, dulter borti Jonas mens han snakker. Jonas trekker på skuldrene, smiler tilbake, kvitterer med et tørt «Poeng. Hvem disser vel gratis kaffe?»  
De svarer samtidig, flirende «Ingen!»

Isak snur seg mot bardisken, kaster et fort blikk på Even. Han venner seg aldri til det lille panget i brystet når han ser kjæresten sin på den måten, sett utenfra, som om han er en fremmed som sitter på kaffebar og tilfeldigvis kikker bort på baristaen. Fy faen, Even er så kjekk, det smeller i Isak hver gang. Den høye, blonde, fine gutten er kjæresten hans.

«Kjekk type, han fyren som jobber her?» Jonas sparker borti Isaks fot med tuppen på skoen sin, flirer mot ham. «Kjekkere enn han duden jeg sitter her med, da.» Isak snur seg mot Jonas igjen, ruller med øynene for å understreke svaret. Jonas peker mot Isak med en rolig bevegelse, som om hånden nikker i et lite skudd fra en usynlig pistol, fortsatt med et ironisk smil i ansiktet. «Touché, mann.»

«Er det ikke litt weird, egentlig?» Isak ser litt alvorligere ut, det er tydelig at han tenker på noe. «For et år siden, liksom. Da kunne vi aldri ha snakka sånn.» Jonas nikker noen ganger, ler i et lite utpust. «Om Even, mener du? Eller om at du liker ham?» Det turner fort i magen når Jonas sier det, men det føles så godt. Som om det er enda mer ekte når det er en annen person som uttaler ordene.

«Liker hvem da? Hvem liker du Isak?» Evens stemme er ertende, han holder et brett i hånden, smyger armen rundt Isak når han setter kaffekoppene på det smale vindusbordet foran dem. Det er små hvite kopper med tefat, kaffen har et lag melkeskum med snirklete mønster på. På tefatet ligger det små krøller av appelsin, et par sjokoladetrukne kaffebønner og noen små, brune stjerner. Isak svarer ikke, vet at han ikke trenger det. Han legger hodet bakover, kjenner hvordan siden av hodet hans lener seg mot Evens overkropp. Får et lite stryk over kinnet tilbake, før Even går et lite skritt til siden. Isak tar hintet, Even er tross alt på jobb og er strengt tatt ikke ansatt for å bli fysisk med gjestene. «Hva er de stjernegreiene?» Jonas holder opp en av de små stjernene, snur den i fingrene. «Kan man spise dem, eller?» Even ler, det er den høye, åpne latteren, den som betyr at spørsmålet nesten er for dumt til å svare på. «Det er stjerneanis! Du kan jo ikke spise dem sånn, det er et krydder. Her er det bare til pynt, da.» Even humrer, rister på hodet mens han går tilbake til bardisken. Isak klarer ikke å motstå fristelsen, han snur seg og følger ham med blikket, kjenner på det igjen. Even, kjæresten, typen hans.

Kaffen smaker svakt av appelsin og kanel, den er fyldig og rund i munnen. Jonas har bare tatt en liten, forsiktig slurk, prøvd å drikke uten å ødelegge mønsteret i melkeskummet. «Han har klart å få det til å se ut som et juletre, da. Imponert.» sier han, uten å ta blikket fra kaffekunsten. Isak har akkurat løftet koppen sin til munnen, han smiler inn i kaffeskummet. Han blir stolt når Jonas sier sånn, blir varm inni seg, får et sånt teit smil som det ikke går an å trykke sammen.

«Faen, fikk du med deg det stresset med Magnus og Vilde, eller?» Jonas ser avventende på Isak, tolker det myke smilet i ansiktet hans som en bekreftelse. «Herregud, ass, Vilde er ikke helt god noen ganger. Mora til Magnus holdt jo på å klikke!» Jonas rister på hodet, ler, det ser ut som han ser for seg mora til Magnus og hvor irritert hun ble. Isak vet fremdeles ikke hva det handler om, han rekker ikke å spørre før Jonas fortsetter. «Det er jo ganske vanlig å være sammen med foreldrene sine på julaften, da. Man pleier ikke å henge med venner, liksom. Skjønner henne på en måte, da.»

Han dulter borti foten til Isak igjen, ertende. «Hvordan skal dere to egentlig overleve å ikke være sammen på julaften, da? Skal du til faren din?» Jonas ser skrått opp fra kaffekoppen. Isak hører på stemmen hans at det er ment som en slags spøk, en vennskapelig erting. Det treffer bare så jævlig på tvers, endrer humøret hans med det samme. Isak svarer avvisende og tvert, ordene kommer fort.  
«Neiass. Jeg gidder ikke å tenke på det. Julen, det bare, nei, jeg driter i det. Jeg gidder ikke.» Jonas ser overrasket ut, det virker som om han ikke vet hva han skal si. De sitter stille en stund, drikker et par slurker kaffe. Jonas strekker seg etter en teskje, rører rundt i melkeskummet, virvler sammen Evens juletre til en lysebrun sky. Gjør seg litt opptatt, før han hopper i det og spør. «Blir det stress på grunn av Even? Jeg bare trodde at han hadde det bra nå?» Han pauser et øyeblikk, fortsetter når Isak ikke sier noe. «Er det jula? Er det en sånn trigger? På grunn av i fjor?»

Det er egentlig irriterende, Jonas har fyrt av en skur med spørsmål, alle sammen er feil. Likevel gjør de det merkelig nok lettere, det er spørsmål Isak enkelt kan svare på. «Neida, det er ikke noe med Even. Han har det dritbra, egentlig. Styrer med jul og gleder seg.» Koppen er tom, men Isak krummer likevel hånden rundt den, ser ned på kafferestene som ligger i bunnen. Tenker at han kanskje like godt kan si noe om det. Han svelger, trekker underleppen fort inn under tennene, slipper den frem igjen. Ser endelig på Jonas. Får det ikke til likevel. «Gidder ikke å snakke om det. Det er ingen vits.»

Jonas nikker, han er myk i øynene. Han har vært der lenge nok til å vite noe om hva Isak tenker på. Tidligere år. Andre juler. Planer, ting det aldri ble noe av. Uåpnede pakker med glanspapir. Lim som ble hard i tuben. Kjøkkenet fullt av mel og kilovis med mandler, men ingen julebakst likevel. Pakker med pepperkakedeig som myglet i skapet. Julekveld uten julemat. Isak som ikke forsto at han måtte være gladere for gavene. Mamma som gråt, som bare satt der, som ropte.

«Lenge siden du har vært hos mora di?» Jonas holder øyekontakten, holder Isak med blikket mens han spør. Isak ser ned i bordet. «Er ikke så ofte der, egentlig.» Det er så mye å si, men han kan ikke. Vet ikke hvordan han kan fortelle noen at han ikke har plass til dette denne julen. Denne julen som kunne vært den første skikkelig fine julen, den første julen som en liten familie sammen med Even. Om det ikke hadde vært for alle hensynene, følelsen av hva han burde. Bedre å bare drite i å glede seg.

«Jeg kan bli med. Du vet det? Spille Settlers eller noe med mora di? Henge litt der, som før?» Jonas flirer litt, spør Isak om han husker den gangen, da de var 12 eller noe, da Isak ble så jævlig furten fordi han tapte. Isak fomler med ermene på hettejakken sin, trekker dem ned over håndleddene. Ser ut av vinduet, på kulden, folkene som haster forbi på fortauet. Han vet at det er godt ment. At det kunne hjulpet, kanskje. Gitt ham en måte å famle seg frem i sine egne følelser uten å ødelegge Evens juleglede samtidig. Men han kan bare ikke forholde seg til det.

Isak kjenner at han står bak ryggen hans allerede før han ser ham. Even lener seg mot ham, strekker seg frem og setter en liten skål med pepperkaker foran dem. De er pyntet med melisglasur i sterke farger, rosa, mintgrønt, gult, det er snirkler, små prikker og store glatte flater med farger. “Sjekk dem ut, da! Pynta dem før vi åpnet i dag, har testet ut å bruke eggehvite i melisen. Ekstra førjulskos til typen min og bro’en hans.” Han klemmer Isaks skulder, stryker overarmen hans samtidig som han kaller ham typen sin, det får Isak til å smile. Det er det teite, kvalme smilet igjen, det presser seg frem, legger seg over det som han ikke vil tenke mer på. Det er jo noe å glede seg til, uansett hvordan det blir med alt det andre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne historien er et samarbeidsprosjekt mellom evakyaki, pagnilagni og frieda echte.
> 
> Det er utrolig gøy at dere har tatt så godt i mot julehistorien vår! Alle de fine kommentarene og hjertene - vi blir så glade og rørte! Vi håper dere vil fortsette å fortelle oss hva dere synes <3


	4. 3. desember. Det er ikke sånn nå lenger.

Isak tar en stor bit av eggerøra. Fatet foran ham er fullt av stekte baconstrimler, noen små pølser, tomatbønner og en stor haug av gul eggerøre. Even skjenker kaffe i koppene deres fra den blanke kanna på bordet. «Mmm… digg frokost, da» sier han og tar en slurk av appelsinjuicen sin. «Joa, men eggerøra er ikke like god som din ass... » svarer Isak og smiler og blunker til ham. Even ler og reiser seg halvveis fra stolen, strekker seg fram over det vesle bordet og kysser ham. «Straks tilbake, skal bare hente no frukt. Skal jeg ta med noe til deg?» Han er alt på vei, baner seg fram mellom de små bordene rundt dem. Isak rister på hodet, mumler litt med munnen full av eggerøre. 

Even kommer tilbake med en skål med oppskjært melon i den ene hånda og et stort rundstykke i den andre. Han snurrer rundstykket mellom fingrene mens han går, nynner lett til julesangen som spilles i bakgrunnen. Smilet hans vokser når blikket møter Isaks, øynene forsvinner nesten i de store smilerynkene. Han setter seg ved bordet, holder blikket til Isak. Selv om de sitter tvers overfor hverandre er bordet så lite at knærne nesten skumper borti hverandre. 

«Kreativ kalender, det må jeg si! Frokost på Plaza ass…!» Isak sier det lett og ubesværet, mens han putter en pølse i munnen. Det snevet av bebreidelse som Even hører, ligger ikke i Isaks stemme, men i hans eget hode. Even stopper opp, trekker pusten, holder den litt, tar sats, slipper pusten i et langt sukk. «Det slutta litt brått i fjor.» Han smiler forsiktig, kikker skrått bort på Isak. «Du fikk aldri frokost. Ikke nattmaten en gang.» Det siste sier han på innpust, setningen forsvinner nesten i halsen når han svelger. En svak rødme sprer seg i ujevne bølger på halsen og kinnene. Han kikker i tallerkenen. Tar en bit melon på gaffelen. Putter den i munnen og tygger sakte. 

Isak ser på Even, strekker seg fram og tar hånden hans. «Jeg kjente det i magen når jeg gikk forbi de første gangene.» Even løfter blikket. Øynene er triste når de møter Isaks. «Mest sånn… eller… det var ikke mest det som skjedde egentlig, at du stakk og det Sonja sa og sånn. Det skjønte jeg jo etter hvert. Det er jo en sykdom liksom, jeg skjønte jo hvorfor det skjedde og sånn… Men...» Han leter etter ordene, prøver å finne noen som rommer det han føler, men ikke skyver Even unna. «Det var skummelt å se hvordan du forandra deg. Blikket ditt… måten du snakka på…. Jeg kjente deg plutselig ikke igjen… Jeg… var ganske redd egentlig.» 

Even stryker fingeren over håndbaken til Isak, stryker tommelen i myke sirkler over innsiden av hånden. «Mmm. Det var derfor jeg ville hit i dag. Avslutte den opplevelsen, liksom. Bytte det dårlige minnet i et godt et, kanskje?» Isak tar den andre hånden til Even, flytter litt på fingrene, fletter sakte fingrene i hverandre. Holder blikket hans. «Men du, Even? Det er ikke sånn nå lenger. Jeg håper du vet det?» Even slipper pusten, det høres ut som et lite sukk. «Mmmm...».  
«Du, jeg vet hva vi gjør, vi stikker og tar den glassheisen igjen! Kikker på utsikten!» Isak stråler idet han kommer på det. «Ja?» Even ser overrasket på ham. «Visste du at det nesten var en turistattraksjon da hotellet var nytt? Pappa fortalte det!» Isak er ivrig, øynene blir store mens han snakker. «Det var Norges høyeste hus da! Folk dro inn til Oslo på søndagstur og tok glassheisen til toppen.» Even ler. «Serr?» Isak nikker ivrig. «Ja, serr! Vi må gjøre det. Du er med ikke sant?» 

___

De ler mens de går fort bortover gangen, hånd i hånd. I enden av gangen stopper de foran døren til glassheisen. Det henger et skilt på veggen ved siden av, CLOSED står det med store bokstaver under Radisson Blu-logoen. «Oppussing?» Isak leser på skiltet og rynker pannen. «Kjipt ass...» Even trykker på knappen, døren til heisen går opp. Han ser skrått på Isak, hever øyenbrynene et par ganger og nikker mot heisen. «Bli med da?» Han tar hånden til Isak og drar ham med seg inn. Trykker på knappen til 34. etasje. Ingenting skjer. De ser på hverandre og fniser litt. «Den funker nok ikke. De har sikkert kobla den ut.» Isak trykker et par ganger til, som for å virkelig understreke det han sier. 

Plutselig starter heisen med et rykk. Den beveger seg rolig oppover. Even ser på Isak med store øyne. Isak ser forvirret rundt seg, før han knekker sammen i latter. «Hva skjer?» det bobler ut av ham. Even ser seg rundt. «Aner ikke.» Han går nærmere, legger armene sine rundt Isak, smiler «Men vi får iallfall nytt utsikten.» Han ser Isak dypt inn i øynene, lener seg fram og kysser ham. Bak dem svever Oslo, byen ligger der som et bilde som blir zoomet ut, mer og mer blurry i bakgrunnen.

Det vibrerer plutselig i lomma til Isak. Han kvepper, de retter seg opp, han fisker fram telefonen. «Hei!» Han snur seg mot Even, holder mobilen mot brystet «Det er Eva.» Even nikker. «Ja, hvor da? Nei… vi er…» Isak drar på det. «Eehhh...akkurat ferdig med frokosten, bare...» Kinnene blir rosa. «Ja? Skøyter? Jo, sikkert kult det. Vent litt....» Han snur seg opp mot Even igjen. «Eva og Jonas skal gå på skøyter i Spikersuppa senere. Blir vi med, eller?» Even gliser. «Spikersuppa? Betyr det at du blir med opp i det pariserhjulet også? Eller har du høydeskrekk?» 

Isak ser på Even med det liksomfornærma utrykket sitt, han sier ha det til Eva og putter mobilen i lommen igjen. Even elsker å erte ham litt, elsker å se de ivrige øynene, entusiasmen som lyser ut av hele ham når han skal overbevise Even om at han tar feil. «Høydeskrekk? Neiass… Jeg er faen meg…» «Høydemasteren, ja...» De sier det siste i kor mens de ler. Even legger armene rundt ryggen til Isak og trekker ham til seg, kysser ham på pannen, på kinnet, legger lette små kyss hele veien langs kjeven og i munnviken, teaser ham litt, drar leppene lett over Isaks, før de endelig møtes. 

Heisen stopper plutselig og døren går opp. En renholdsarbeider står der med en stor stabel rent, hvitt sengetøy i armene. Hun ser forskrekket på dem, sier noe uforståelig på gebrokkent engelsk. Isak biter leppene sammen, prøver å holde tilbake latteren. «I’m sorry.» Even svarer så høflig han klarer, tar Isak i hånden og drar ham med seg forbi damen. De tumler ut av heisen sammen, latteren bobler ut av dem i det de springer bortover mot de vanlige heisene. Det vibrerer i Isaks lomme igjen. Han tar fram mobilen. «Melding fra Eva. De møter oss ved skøytebanen, de åpner 11.»

___

De rusler hånd i hånd mot Spikersuppa. Over Jernbanetorget, opp Karl Johan, forbi Stortinget. Det er fint vintervær, og det er allerede mange ute og går i søndagsgatene. Noen bærer på ski og er på vei til T-banen opp til skiløypene rundt Holmenkollen eller mot Kikut. Andre ser ut som de skal på fottur, noen har med skøyter og er på vei samme sted som Isak og Even.

«Vi kan leie skøyter, kan vi ikke?» spør Isak plutselig. Han har ikke skøyter, har ikke hatt det på mange år. «Jada, det går fint», smiler Even. «Håper bare de har store nok skøyter til både deg og meg og Jonas samtidig!» ler han.

Eva og Jonas står allerede i kø ved porten til banen når de kommer fram like før 11. Jonas i dongeri og tykk parkas, med gul lue og brunt skjerf, Eva i tights og kjole under den hvite kåpa. Hun har en bag over den ene skuldra. «Isak! Even!» Hun vinker ivrig til dem. «Halloen!» Hun klemmer Isak hardt og smiler, begynner å småprate med ham om et eller annet om skolen, en norskstil de fikk tilbake på fredag. Jonas hilser på Even. «Ja, da blir det skøyter da.» «Ja, Isak har høydeskrekk, så han nekter ta pariserhjulet», ler Even mot Jonas mens han blunker. Isak river seg løs fra Eva. «Hey hey hey! Jeg har ikke høydeskrekk! Jeg bare synes at...noen andre kan få ta pariserhjulet, det blir jo veldig lang kø ellers. Hvis alle skal ta det, mener jeg.» Han peker mot den lange køen ved inngangen. «Isak, de har ikke åpna ennå, det er derfor det er kø», sier Even. «Dust.» Isak dytter til ham.

Guttene får leid seg skøyter og setter seg på en benk for å snøre dem på. Eva har allerede begynt å gå rundt og rundt på isen. Hun har drevet med kunstløp i mange år, og går fort og elegant, både forover og bakover, gjør et hopp, en piruett. «Visste dere at hun var med i landsmesterskap og sånt da hun bodde i Bergen?» sier Jonas stolt. Isak nikker. Han har sett premiesamlingen hennes, hun hadde to hyller fulle av pokaler, vaser og glassfigurer da hun gikk på ungdomsskolen.

Jonas og Isak har fått på seg skøytene og venter på Even. Han strammer lissene, drar litt på det. «Bare begynn, dere», mumler han sakte. Jonas løfter på øyenbrynene mens han ser på Isak, han smiler med øynene. «Nei ass, jeg venter på deg, jeg», sier Isak, mens Jonas skøyter avgårde mot Eva. Han er flink, går fort på de grove hockeyskøytene han har leid. Han har gått en del på rulleskøyter i tillegg til skatinga og har bevegelsene og balansen inne. Eva fanger ham når han kommer mot henne og svinger ham rundt med et stort smil. Jonas holder hånden hennes mens hun tar en piruett, snurrer rundt flere ganger under armen hans. Isak ser at han sier noe til henne mens han ler, han hører ikke ordene, men Eva smiler og kysser ham.

Isak venter tålmodig på Even. Han ser at Even drøyer med knytingen, setter seg ved siden av ham, legger hånden på låret hans. «Skal jeg hjelpe deg?» Han smiler lett. «Jeg fikser det selv!» sier Even høyt og ler. «Jaja!» svarer Isak avvæpnende og holder opp hendene. Han reiser seg og går et par runder på isen foran ham, mens han kaster små blikk bort på kjæresten sin. Det er sjelden han ser at Even ikke mestrer noe, i grunnen. Han gyver løs på ting og klarer det som regel, selv om han ofte er usikker på om det er bra nok eller hva som forventes av ham. Men disse skøytegreiene virker det ikke som om han er helt trygg på.

Endelig ser det ut til at Even er ferdig med å stramme skøytene. Han setter på seg lua og vottene og trekker pusten. Han ser seg om som etter noe å holde seg fast i, et håndtak så han fikk til å reise seg opp, kanskje. Vaklende kommer han seg på beina, vingler litt fram og tilbake med overkroppen til han finner balansen. Prøvende tar han et par skritt framover. Øynene er fokusert på isen rett foran skøytene, han er tydelig usikker og tør ikke gli framover. Etter et par meter mister han balansen og ramler bakover. Isak skøyter bort til ham og rekker fram hånda, han greier å la være å le. Skjønner instinktivt at her er det best å ligge litt lavt, ikke si no’. Even tar hånda hans og reiser seg opp uten å se ham inn i øynene. Han slipper hånda med en gang, gjenvinner balansen, står litt vinglete med stiv kropp igjen. Øynene er godt plantet i isen, han tar litt mer bestemt et skritt framover, så et til. Etter et par skritt til slapper han litt mer av i kroppen, virker mer fornøyd med seg selv, før han nok en gang faller bakover. Denne gangen blir han liggende på ryggen på isen med et oppgitt uttrykk uten å gjøre mine til å reise seg.

Isak kommer bort til ham igjen og rekker ham nok en gang hånda. Han dulter borti Even med den ene skøyta. «Kom igjen, reis deg opp nå.» Even rister på hodet. «Jeg gidder ikke dette. Bare gå dere, jeg går på julemarked eller no i mens, jeg.» «Nei, kom igjen nå, Even.» Isak bøyer seg ned og tar hånda hans og trekker ham opp. Denne gangen slipper han ikke. «Følg meg nå. Bare hold i meg. Kom igjen nå. Jeg har deg.» 

Han trekker med seg en noe motvillig Even mot utkanten av banen. Even vingler og holder på å dra med seg Isak et par ganger, men de klarer å holde balansen. «Se her, Even, prøv å slappe av.» Isak viser Even hva han mener, og etterhvert greier de å gå sammen uten at Even må tviholde på Isak. «Så flink du har blitt.» Han kysser Even. «Det er fordi jeg har så flink lærer», sier Even før han besvarer kysset. De blir stående slik en stund, bare de to med armene rundt hverandre på skøytebanen, med tunger og lepper som smaker på hverandre, med hurtig pust og blussende kinn. Isak trekker seg bort etter en stund, trekker jakka litt lenger ned. «Tror vi skal stikke vi bort til Eva og Jonas nå, ass», sier han til Even før han tar ham i hånda. «Oss to», hvisker han smilende til Even. «Oss to», sier Even tilbake og bøyer seg mot Isak for å kysse ham mens de skøyter bortover mot Eva og Jonas, før han kjenner isen forsvinne under skøytene hans igjen.


	5. 4. desember. Frem og tilbake.

«Nei ass, jeg må hjem og lage middag til Even.» Jonas har akkurat spurt om han vil være med ham og Magnus og spise kebab, men Isak har ikke tid i dag. Even skal holde på med noe gruppearbeid med skolen senere i kveld og det er noe han må fikse hjemme mens Even er ute.  
«Er Even syk?» spør Magnus, som vanlig direkte og uten å gå rundt grøten.  
«Nei?»  
«Kan han ikke lage middag selv da?» spør Magnus overrasket.  
«Men det er min tur. Vi lager annenhver dag.»  
Jonas ser vantro på ham. «DU lager middag annenhver dag? Du kan jo ikke koke vann en gang?»  
«Jo, det kan jeg faktisk.» sier Isak.  
«Og hva hadde du tenkt lage til middag i dag?» Gutta ser på ham.

Isak tenker seg om et øyeblikk. «Eh. I dag blir det... hjemmelagde fiskepinner med coleslaw og dobbelfriterte poteter med ketchup etter egen oppskrift.»  
Jonas og Magnus ser stumt på ham med store øyne.  
«Kødda. Det blir fiskekaker og pasta.» Gutta ler. Det høres mer overkommelig ut.  
«Men Even har lagd ketchupen. Det er faktisk enkelt. Og smaker digg.»

«Lagd ketchupen? Serr? Går det an?» Magnus ser vantro på Isak. «Hæh! Hadde vært fett å overraske Vilde med noe digg mat en dag, da. Har liksom litt å hente inn igjen der.» Han drar hånden gjennom luggen, sparker litt i gulvet med joggeskoen.  
«Åja.» Isak spør ikke mer, han har egentlig ikke tid til å prate mer nå.  
«Hvordan gikk det med de greiene? Er hun sur fremdeles?» spør Jonas.  
«Spørs hvem du mener!» Magnus flirer, glad for å kunne spøke det vekk.   
Isak hever hånden i et vink, hører hvordan Magnus forteller videre mens han går mot døren.  
«Nei, men mora mi er ikke sur, hun har bare sagt at jeg ikke får dra på no chartertur i julen. Vilde er litt sur, da. Hadde jo funnet en dritbillig tur, ikke sant.» Han hører stemmene deres fade ut idet han går bortover gangen.

___

Isak skynder seg å lage middag når han kommer hjem. Slenger fiskekakene i panna, koker opp pastavann med varmt vann fra springen. Dekker bordet mens vannet koker, setter frem ketchupen Even har lagd, glass, vannmugge. Kutter en halv agurk i skiver, de burde ha noe mer grønnsaker i fryseren eller noe, tenker han.

Etter at Even har dratt på skolen for å lese til eksamen setter han på en klesvask, før han setter seg ned for å begynne på gaven til Even. De har snakket om at de ikke skal bruke for mye penger på julegaver, og prøve finne praktiske og nyttige gaver eller opplevelser sammen eller noe symbolsk i stedet for store og dyre ting. Hjemmelagde grytekluter må være midt i blinken til Even, tenker han, han som er så glad i å lage mat. 

Og så går det fortere å strikke enn skjerf, for ikke å si votter. Eller hettegenser.

Han lærte å strikke av moren sin da han gikk på barneskolen, han husker ikke helt når det var, kanskje i 2. klasse. De hadde sittet sammen på stua og strikket og pratet om kveldene, hun i stolen sin med et stort strikketøy, han i sofaen med et mindre. Hun hadde strikket genser til ham. Lyseblå med grått mønster, og lue og votter i samme garn. Hun strikket fort, husker han. Det føltes som om hun begynte den ene kvelden og var ferdig den neste, selv om det sikkert hadde tatt noen uker. Lua og vottene hadde vært en overraskelse, de hadde ligget under juletreet det året.

Selv hadde han strikket på et skjerf. Det hadde mange farger, lyseblått og brunt og rosa og gult og grønt og grått. På et eller annet vis hadde han blitt ferdig med det. Det var som om det vokste frem av seg selv. Moren hadde fått det til jul. Det hadde vært litt kort, men hun hadde smilt og foreslått at hun kunne pynte det med en knapp og en hempe. Han husket smilet og øynene hennes da hun åpnet pakken, gleden hennes over å få gaven de hadde jobbet med hele desember, og han husket gleden sin over å gi henne det. Han var ikke sikker på om hun hadde brukt det, men han trodde det. Hadde et vagt minne om at hun hadde brukt det da de gikk til kirken en dag i jula. Ikke 1. juledag, men en annen dag. 

Han legger opp masker. Garnet er tynt, pinnene er tykke. Han rotet seg borti en del strikkevideoer på youtube da han prøvde få ideer til hva han kunne strikke, og fant ut at det var noe som het patentstrikk som så litt fint ut. Det ligner på sånn vrangbord som det er på strikkegenseren hans, men det er ikke det samme. Så han hadde funnet en video som forklarte det, men han knølet lenge med maskene og endte med et strikketøy som var altfor løst og luftig til å kunne brukes som grytekluter. Det kunne i høyden brukes som vaskeklut, men grensa for kleine kjærestegaver gikk et stykke før vaskeklut. Han fant han ut at han heller ville holde seg til vanlig strikking frem og tilbake. Rettstrikk, eller hva det heter. Det kan han iallfall strikke uten å tenke - i stedet for å strikke en rett, flytte tråden foran, nappe av en, kaste tråden over, strikke sammen masker, hele tiden passe på at antallet masker stemmer, at ingenting forsvinner underveis, som dama på videoen snakka om.

Han spiser lakrisen han fikk fra Even i kalenderen i morges mens han strikker. Hører på musikk, Cezinando, Karpe Diem, Unge Ferrari. Nynner med. «Vi er perfekt, men verden er ikke det.» Han elsker den sangen. «Pupiller så endeløse de rommer en dimensjon hver.» Den går på repeat både i hodet og på Spotify.

Plutselig hører han den metalliske lyden av en nøkkel i låsen. Shit! Even er hjemme alt! Han kaster et blikk på mobilen, klokka er over ti! Han har sittet med strikketøyet hele kvelden. I starten gikk det ganske sakte, maskene ble ujevne og han strikket om igjen noen omganger. Etterhvert gikk det bedre, og nå er han nesten ferdig med en gryteklut. Han slenger det under puta i senga, håper Even går på do når han kommer hjem så han kan gjemme det skikkelig.

«Even!» Han hører at stemmen høres litt rar ut, litt for ivrig. Even kommer bort til ham og kysser ham. «Hei, har du hatt det bra?» Isak lener hodet opp mot Even. «Mm. Har fått gjort masse.» «Lest og sånt?» «Mm.»

«Har vi igjen noe mat?» Even er på vei ut i kjøkkenet. «Middagsrestene står i kjøleskapet», svarer Isak. «Digg, fiskekaker.» Even kommer ut igjen gomlende på en kald fiskekake. «Vil du også ha?» Han rekker Isak gaffelen med den halvspiste fiskekaken på. Isak ser på den. «Eh, nei takk.»

Even går rundt i rommet mens han spiser. Isak følger ham med blikket. Ser på at han leter etter noe på bordet, under en bunke papir. Tar et tørk av dorullen og tørker av fiskekakerester fra fingrene. Går bort til vinduet og ser ut.   
«Du da? Bra leseøkt eller?» spør Isak.  
Even nikker. «Veldig bra. Tror eksamen går bra, altså.»   
Han går og henter seg et eple. Ser på telefonen. Setter seg ned på senga litt, reiser seg igjen. Isak blir stressa over at Even bare loker rundt sånn, selv om han egentlig ikke oppfører seg annerledes enn han pleier. Men han vil gjerne bare få gjemt unna strikketøyet før de legger seg, få lagt det en bedre plass enn under hodeputa.

«Eh, skal vi legge oss eller?»  
«Ja, god ide. Skal vi ta en dusj?» Even ser på ham.  
Vanligvis kan ikke Isak motstå det blikket. «Eh, ja, det kan vi.» Han flakker litt med øynene.  
«Bli med i dusjen’a?»  
«Ja, jeg kommer.» Isak blir sittende på senga og kikker litt åndsfraværende på telefonen og på boka som ligger oppslått ved siden av ham.  
Even stirrer på ham. «Du kommer? Når da? Vanligvis løper du jo!»  
«Jeg kommer, sier jeg! Gå først du!»  
«Ooookei.» Even ser undrende på ham, men går inn på badet.  
Idet Even lukker baderomsdøra, skynder Isak seg å finne frem strikketøyet fra under puta. Han ser seg rundt etter et godt sted å gjemme det. Sekken står ved senga, og han putter det i det lille rommet foran. Kanskje han kan strikke litt på vei til og fra skolen, tenker han. Det er ikke så lett å få gjort det når Even ikke er der hjemme.

Han vrenger av seg klærne på vei til badet. Henger buksa på en knagg, slenger hettegenseren i skittentøyskurven. Sokkene og bokseren går samme vei. Han plukker opp klærne Even har sluppet ned på gulvet, rister småsmilende på hodet over at han fortsatt ikke greier legge klær i skittentøyet, før han med et sukk kommer på at han selv har glemt flytte klærne fra vaskemaskina til tørketrommelen. Vel, det får bli en ny runde i morgen, tenker han, og går inn i dusjen der Even allerede står og er deilig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kommentarene! Noen av dere sier dere blir rørt av å lese det vi skriver - vi blir rørt av det DERE skriver ❤️❤️❤️


	6. 5. desember: Sorry at jeg er sein.

Isak kommer halsende inn på biblioteket etter siste time, noen minutter senere enn det han og Sana avtalte. Hun har funnet et bord innerst i kroken og sitter allerede med bøker og PC foran seg. Vilde og Chris er i ferd med å gå. Chris har på seg dynejakke og hvit lue med et horn, mens Vilde går i den rosa boblejakka si. Hun holder på å dandere et skjerf rundt halsen.

«Mora hans tilta helt da jeg foreslo det.» Vilde drar frustrert i skjerfet mens hun sier det. «Men det var jo bare et forslag!»  
«Men kan du bare reise bort sånn da?» Sana og Chris ser på henne.  
«Selvsagt kan jeg det?» Vilde ser undrende på dem.  
«Jo, men hva sier moren din til det da?» spør Chris forsiktig.  
Det går et blaff av noe over ansiktet til Vilde, hun skvetter litt til. «Hvorfor skulle hun si noe om det?»  
Chris ser på henne. «Eh, hun er moren din. Jeg skal feire jul med moren min, iallfall.»  
«Moren min bryr seg ikke», sier Vilde fort.  
Så ser de Isak. «Hei, Isak!» smiler Vilde og gir ham en klem. Han klemmer henne litt stivt tilbake. Chris løfter den ene armen til en hilsen. «Lykke til med lesinga, da!» smiler de og går ut av biblioteket.

«Sorry at jeg er sein», sier Isak litt andpusten og slenger seg ned ved siden av Sana. Han finner fram bøker og PC fra sekken sin og kikker bort på bøkene hennes for å se hvor langt hun har kommet. «Er det noe spesielt du vil vi skal kikke på, eller?» spør han. «Nei, jeg har kontroll, jeg. Du da?» Isak blar i boka og ser på notatene sine på skjermen. «Kan vi kikke på den forrige prøven? Det var no’ greier der jeg ikke skjønte helt.» Sana bøyer seg frem og ser på besvarelsen han holder frem til henne. «Åh, det her ja.» Hun begynner å forklare, og Isak nikker. Egentlig er det ikke så vanskelig, han hadde bare ikke helt rukket lese ferdig hele kapittelet kvelden før prøven. Even hadde kommet hjem fra jobb og så ble det ikke mer lesing etterpå.

«Jeg redder 6-eren din nå da», erter Sana etter en stund.  
«Du mener jeg skjønner det nå, altså?» spør Isak uten å se opp fra boka.  
«Tror det sitter nå, ass», sier Sana fornøyd. «Jeg redder deg.»  
«Tulling. Det er jeg som redder deg. Du hadde fått 5-er om vi ikke hadde lest skikkelig på dette nå.»  
«Jeg kunne dette. Det var du som trengte hjelp.»  
«Bla bla bla.» Isak lener seg tilbake. Han er litt lei. Alt maset om skole og lesing og tentamen og karakterer. Bare to uker igjen nå, så er det juleferie.

«Hva skal du gjøre i jula, Sana?»  
«Muslimer feirer ikke jul, Isak.»  
«Jeg veit det! Men det er da 24. desember likevel. Du bor i Norge, liksom.»  
«Dette troløse landet, ja», mumler hun med et smil. «Vi feirer bursdagen min, da.»  
«Du har bursdag på julaften, du, ja», nikker han. «Du er en slags Jesus.»  
«Ikke bli blasfemisk nå», ler hun.

«Men Jesus er en profet i islam også?» spør Isak.  
«Ja, det er han, og Koranen skriver om fødselen hans og slikt. Både kristendommen og islam har felles tro på én gud, men mens kristendommen ser på Gud som en treenighet mellom Faderen, Sønnen og Den hellige ånd så er Allah bare Allah i islam, og Jesus er ikke sønnen hans eller en del av guddommen. Og mens kristendommen ser på Jesus som en som skal frelse menneskene fra arvesynden, altså noe man har _fått_ , så er synd noe man _gjør_ i islam og dermed må man også angre og gjøre det godt igjen for at Allah skal kunne gi frelse.»  
«Men jeg kan tro på deg som frelser?» smiler Isak.  
«Du tror på realfag og evolusjonsteorien, gjør du ikke? Da bør du jo tro på meg som noe av det ypperste skaperverket har utviklet, iallfall. Jeg redder jo karakterene dine hele tiden!»

Sana blir alvorlig. «Men vi er jo norske, og julefeiringa her er en norsk tradisjon, så vi markerer jo litt likevel på grunn av det da. Vi pynter med julepynten vi lagde på skolen og i barnehagen, mamma har en eske med alt jeg har lagd.» Sana blir litt blank i øynene. «Jeg husker jeg lagde en nisse på skolen, i første klasse kanskje, av filt og vatt. Jeg var så stolt, hadde pakket den inn og gjemt den i sekken og skulle gi den til mamma og pappa. Så kom det en jente bort til meg i garderoben på skolen, hun var vel et par år eldre enn meg, foreldrene var fra Somalia, tror jeg, og skjelte meg ut fordi jeg ikke var skikkelig muslim fordi jeg gav julegaver. Jeg burde ikke feire jul, mente hun, jeg var ikke troende da. Jeg ble redd og begynte å gråte. Akkurat da kom mamma og hentet meg på skolen, hun lurte på hva jeg gråt for og jeg torde ikke si det. Men jeg bare tenkte at jeg måtte få bort den pakken. Men jeg rakk det ikke, for den lå alt i sekken. Jeg var livredd hele veien hjem, gikk bare og tenkte på hvordan jeg skulle få den bort. Så hun fant den da vi kom hjem, da.» Sana blir stille.  
«Og hva skjedde da? Ble hun sint?» spør Isak forsiktig.  
Sana ler. «Nei, hun spurte hva det var og jeg sa det var en gave. Kunne jo ikke lyve. Så spurte hun om hun skulle åpne den nå eller til jul. Jeg sa at kanskje hun ikke skulle åpne den, at hun skulle kaste den, for ellers kom hun jo til helvete, og jeg selv kom allerede dit. Da sa hun at man aldri kom til helvete for å være snill med foreldrene sine, at det var hensikten bak handlingen som telte. Og at når vi er norske så kan vi markere jula. Hun satte nissen i bokhylla, setter den fortsatt frem hvert år.» Sana smiler til ham.

«Og så er det viktig for oss å være sammen i høytidene, besøke foreldre og familie og venner og slikt. Å være et godt medmenneske.»

Isak er stille. Den dårlige samvittigheten for at han helst vil velge Even over foreldrene kommer snikende. De bor jo sammen, han ser ham hver eneste dag, hvorfor kan han ikke bare velge moren og faren én dag i året?  
«Vi pleier ha familiefest på julaften», fortsetter Sana. «Vi samler alle sammen for å feire bursdagen min. Da jeg var liten så fikk de andre ungene også gaver, jeg syntes det var blodig urettferdig, for det var jo MIN bursdag. Og vi spiser pinnekjøtt, jeg elsker pinnekjøtt.» Sana ser ut som hun får vann i munnen ved tanken på pinnekjøtt med kålrotstappe.

«Hva med dere da? Hvordan skal dere feire jul?» Sana ser på Isak.  
Han sukker. «Jeg vet ikke, ass. Vi har ikke snakka helt om det.»  
«Skal dere feire sammen eller?»  
«Jeg vet ikke helt… vi er jo liksom så unge.»  
«Men dere bor sammen. Da er dere jo familie.» Sana rynker på panna. For henne er det tydeligvis helt naturlig at de skal feire jul sammen. «Foreldrene til Even inviterer dere vel?»  
«Jada.»  
«Foreldrene dine da?»  
Han ser ned i bøkene. «Nei, ass, it’s complicated, som det heter.» Sana ser på ham og nikker. «Det er ofte det», sier hun. «Yousef og foreldrene kommer til oss. Bursdag er heldigvis ikke så veldig komplisert, selv om bursdagsfeiring heller ikke er så veldig muslimsk. Dere må bare komme om dere vil!»  
Isak ser på henne og smiler. «Det hadde vært hyggelig, men…»  
«Jeg skjønner det, altså. Men dere kan jo stikke innom og få kake på formiddagen. Vi kjører på med åpent hus for både kristne, muslimer og vantro realfagsfanatikere, vi», ler hun.

Sana forteller at de pleier ha et lite juletre, og at i tillegg til de små gavene til hverandre selv så pleier de samle inn penger blant familie og venner og gi til veldedighet, som er en av islams fem søyler. De har konvolutter og en eske i gangen, så kan alle som vil putte penger i en konvolutt, og så leverer de det til UNICEF. Ingen vet hvem som har gitt eller hvor mye hver enkelt har gitt, det skal ikke være noen misunnelse eller irritasjon over at noen i familien eller venneflokken ikke gir nok eller gir for mye. I fjor hadde de samlet inn over 8000 kroner.

«Vil du se hva Even skal få i julegave, forresten?» Isak ser på Sana. Hun nikker. «Eller, vil jeg se det?» legger hun til, litt skeptisk. Isak ler. «Slapp av, det er ikke penisfutteral,» slipper det ut av ham. «Penisfutteral???» Sana ser skeptisk ut. «Eh…» Isak rødmer og finner strikketøyet i sekken. «Jo ass, det går an å strikke det. Har jeg sett på internett. Men jeg strikker grytekluter.» Han holder frem den nesten ferdige grytekluten, tøyer litt i den så den ser jevnest mulig ut. Sana nikker anerkjennende. «Kult, da. Visste ikke at du kunne strikke.» «Jo, lærte det av mamma da jeg var liten. Hun er kjempeflink», smiler Isak og ser ned på strikketøyet. «Enn du da? Hva skal Yousef få?» Han ser opp på Sana.  
«Jeg er ikke helt sikker. Kokebok, tror jeg. Kakebok.» Hun smiler. «Må jo sørge for at han baker noe godt til meg.»  
«Ja, apropos.» Isak tar frem en liten boks med hvite kakemenn dekorert med konditorfarge, blå border og grønne og røde små hjerter. «Fra Even. I julekalenderen min i dag. Han lagde noen ekstra så jeg kunne ta med og dele med deg når vi skulle lese. Sa du likte kakemenn.»  
«Bra type du har, Isak», sier hun og tar en kake fra boksen. «Mmm. Gode var de også. Har han bakt de selv?»  
«Selvsagt», sier han med et dårlig skjult stolt smil.  
De fortsetter å spise og småprate over bøkene mens ettermiddagsmørket senker seg utenfor vinduene og noen få snøfnugg daler fjærlett ned mot skolegården.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva skal man si? Fortsatt takk for overveldende respons og kommentarer? ♥ ♥ ♥


	7. 6. desember: Kinky shit

Even somler med vilje, går ekstra langsomt de siste hundre metrene. Ser på den lille gjengen med gutter som står på skoleplassen. De har sikkert ventet en stund, Mahdi stamper med føttene, Even ser frostrøyken i luften mellom dem. Isak står med ryggen til, han har hendene dypt nedi lommene på den grønne bomberjakka. Den mørkeblå luen er trukket godt ned over ørene, men det stikker likevel frem små krøller i nakken og ved ørene. Hansker, kanskje? Et skjerf? En dyp blåfarge, noe som får de grønne øynene til å skinne. Burgunder, kanskje rødt? Det er liksom ingen julegaveidéer som føles bra nok. Han vil gi Isak noe helt spesielt, noe som viser ham hvor mye han betyr, men alt faller liksom gjennom. Og så har de jo snakket om at gavene ikke trenger å være så dyre. Billig, men episk, det føles umulig akkurat nå. Han får bare fortsette å tenke.

Kalendergaven i dag er han i alle fall dritfornøyd med. Den var alt for dyr, tilsynelatende da, men egentlig har den bare kostet Even litt tid. Selve billettene er det foreldrene som har betalt, i stedet for den reisen i fjor. Turen med Sonja som det ikke ble noe av, både fordi han møtte Isak og fordi han ble syk. Desember i fjor er som en kaotisk tåke, det er mye han ikke husker og en del han helst vil glemme. Og så er det de glitrende, fantastiske øyeblikkene som gjør ham varm i kroppen. Isaks smil, kyssene, armene hans som holdt ham og ikke slapp. Even kjenner hvordan det bobler i ham, hvordan han trenger å gjøre akkurat det samme, akkurat nå. Han går de siste tjue metrene med lange skritt, legger armene kjapt om Isak bakfra. Klarer ikke å la være å glise når han kjenner hvordan Isak synker bakover mot ham, legger hodet på skulderen hans noen sekunder, før han vrir seg rundt i armene hans.  
«Hei, kjærstn.» Even hvisker det mot leppene til Isak, legger munnen sin mykt mot hans. Nyter den brusende følelsen i magen, den høyfrekvente lyden som ringer svakt i ørene. Det spiller ingen rolle at de står midt på skoleplassen, sammen med de andre gutta, det er som om de har tråkket rett inn i hverandres private sfære. Som om de står midt i noen vidunderlige sekunder som kun finnes for dem.  
«Hei, du, kjærstn min.» Isak mumler det tilbake, gnir leppene lett mot Evens. De kysser, et sånt stille og mykt kyss som får det til å spinne i hodet, det er så vant og trygt og så ubeskrivelig deilig. Isak legger armene sine rundt livet til Even, trekker ham inn mot seg. Even hører at samtalen fortsetter rundt dem, de andres stemmer er bare et dempet surr, når ikke gjennom akkurat nå. Isaks tungespiss er myk og varm mot hans egen tunge, helst vil Even legge hendene om bakhodet hans og kysse mer, tettere, dypere. Han vet at han kan, at det er greit, Isak er chill med vennene, det er ingen som bryr seg. Men det føles som om det kanskje kunne vært greit å si hei til de andre, være litt sosial.

Det er som å tråkke rett inn i et rom fullt av småprat. Etter det siste, lille avsluttende kysset, den lille eskimonussen med nesene mot hverandre, er det som om boblen rundt dem har sprukket. Som om verden ønsker dem velkommen tilbake, tenker Even, mens han litt overveldet tar i mot en bjørneklem fra Magnus.  
«Even! Kult at du kom! Jævlig digg gave du ga Isak i dag! Tur til Berlin! Fy faen!». Magnus snakker høyt, roper nesten. Mahdi er opptatt med et kaffebeger med lokk, han løfter hånden i hilsen, gliser mot Even. «Jævlig fett, mann, du kan få lage julekalender til meg også, ass!»

Jonas bare rister på hodet, ler av hvor entusiastiske de andre er, slenger inn en tørr kommentar. «Men hva er greia med den tyske nissen? Piskepinne i støvelen, liksom. Det er kinky, da!»  
“Herregud! Jeg har jo sagt at jeg ikke fikk noen piskepinne, men at den tradisjonen er sånn at…nei, jeg gidder ikke forklare det igjen!” Isak skingrer litt i stemmen, det er ikke ekte irritasjon, Even hører at han gjør seg til, spiller litt for gutta. Det får ham til å le, han rister i Isaks skuldre mens han svarer «Hva! Har du ikke forklart dem om Nikolaus? Nå tror de jo at jeg bare helt random stuffer støvlene dine med gaver?»  
Magnus ser med ett intens ut, humrer av noe før han begynner å snakke. «Mora mi gjorde noe sånt en gang, det var faktisk jævlig lættis, det var på jobben hennes, da...» Han tar seg i det, avbryter seg selv, løfter hendene avvæpnende. «Nei, men det var jo en annen greie, drit i det, sorry!»

Isak trekker på skuldrene, gir inntrykk av at han alltid har kjent til tyske juletradisjoner, men det er tydelig at han prøver å huske hva Even fortalte i dag tidlig.  
«Nikolaus, det er sånn tysk nisse, da, som kommer hjem til barn om natten og putter greier i støvlene deres. Godteri, gaver, eller en pinne, til å piske med, da. Den piskepinnen, det er vel når han kler seg ut som han svartkledde fyren. Eller? Even?» Isak ser litt usikker ut, virker som han syns det skurrer litt med svartkledde nisser som kommer med pisk.

«SM-nisse, fett. Mags, det hadde vel du digga? Lærnisse med pisk på julaften?» Mahdi ler, det store smilet hans er smittende, får Even til å smile bredt selv. Det føles så lett og godt, som om han hører til med disse gutta. Han vet jo egentlig at han gjør det, at han gradvis har vokst inn i gjengen, at han er en venn, ikke bare typen til Isak. 

Magnus sparker borti leggen til Mahdi, hoier mot ham. «Hadde faen ikke digga det! Det er pappa som er nisse hjemme hos oss!»

«Jeg researcha turen litt, da. Googla tysk julefeiring, da dukket Nikolaus opp. Og nissen med pisken, Knecht Ruprecht, heter han.» Even forklarer, det føles godt at de andre er nysgjerrige på noe som han kan fortelle dem.  
«Det er en greie som skjer natt til 6. desember. Da kommer Nikolaus på besøk til alle barn, med en svær sekk med gaver og godteri. Kidsa må pusse støvlene sine og sette dem utenfor døra, og så fyller han dem med noe. En liten leke, sjokolade, ellerno».

«Pisken, da? Hva er greia med den?» Jonas spør igjen, vil tydeligvis gjerne vite mer om pisken.

Even hever øyenbrynene, flirer til Jonas, før han forklarer videre.  
«Ja, helt serr, det var litt spesielt. Tyskere, ass. Hvis ungen ikke har vært snill, så forvandler Nikolaus seg til et alter ego, sånn Jekyll and Hyde-opplegg. Da har han på seg svarte klær og er litt slem, og setter fra seg en piskepinne i støvelen, i stedet for snop.»

«Litt sånn som Sherlock og han lille fyren? Dr. Watson?» Magnus ser spørrende på Even, med de runde, store øyne han alltid får når han trenger svar på et av de tusen innfallene han plutselig får. Even himler litt med øynene mens han prøver å svare.  
«Eh. Nei. Ikke sånn. Har du sett Sherlock, eller?»

«Men hva faen skal ungen med en pinne, da?» Mahdi virker genuint interessert, ser avventende på Even. Han må flire litt, det er jo ikke akkurat ungen som skal bruke den pinnen.  
«Den skal foreldrene rise kid'en med! Det er sant! Neida. Det er sånn middelaldergreier. Det er vel bare Nikolaus som kommer nå. Alle ungene får snop nå for tiden!»

«Kinky shit, da!» Magnus ser nesten litt sjokkert ut.  
«Tror Magnus ønsker at han hadde fått en pinne i skoen sin i dag!»  
«Næh, det er moderne tider nå. Sånn latexpisk!» Isak og Mahdi high-fiver, fornøyd med å erte Magnus litt.

Even kjenner Isaks hånd i sin, fingrene hans er kalde. Han fletter dem sammen med Evens, klemmer hånden hans, stryker med tommelen. Får det til å røre seg kilende, bedagelig, deilig i magen. Isak ser skrått opp på ham, smiler.  
«Glad jeg ikke fikk pisk, ass.» Han sier det stille, blunker til Even.  
«Du har jo vært snill, får ikke pisk da. Kanskje neste år, bby.» 

Even blunker tilbake, tar et lite sekund og bare kjenner på det. Hvor godt det er å være akkurat her, akkurat nå. Føle snøfnuggene mot huden, se sin egen pust som røykroser foran seg, kjenne den kalde byasfalten sende spiss kulde gjennom skosålene. Isaks hånd som er vridd inn i hans, latteren og kommentarene fra de andre. Alle de små tingene som viser at han hører til, at han er her. Med Isak. Med gutta.


	8. 7. desember: Evens spesial

Desemberkvelden er sur og kald. Det blåser og småregner, ikke akkurat den fine førjulsstemningen som var for noen dager siden.  
“Synd du ikke vant på det Flax-loddet du fikk i kalenderen, ass. Da kunne vi reist bort til et varmt sted! Til Syden. Rhodos. Eller Granca.”  
“Det er din skyld, da. Du valgte jo feil lodd da du kjøpte!”  
“Det var ditt lodd, da. Du som skrapte det.”  
“Du, det er ikke sånn at loddet endrer seg avhengig av hvem som skraper det, da. Det er jo bestemt før du skraper om du vinner eller ikke.”  
“Hvordan vet du det? Kanskje det er som den katten, du vet ikke om den er død før du har åpnet boksen, eller hvordan det var?”  
“Dust.”

Even og Isak går nedover Maridalsveien. Vinden kommer rett i mot dem, de kniper øynene litt sammen mot regnet. Dråpene legger seg i et kaldt lag over huden. Det plasker i vanndammene når bilene kjører forbi. Even kjenner at skoene har sugd til seg vann, sokkene er våte. Han holder Isak i hånda, det er så fint å gå sånn. Kjenne på det kalde regnet og varmen fra hverandre samtidig, kjenne at de hører sammen.

“Har du fortsatt nøkkel, eller?” spør han Isak.  
“Nei, jeg gav den tilbake i sommer. Tror William fikk den.”  
“William, faktisk!”  
“Jepp, han har visst nesten flytta inn med Noora.”  
“Trodde han hadde sin egen leilighet, jeg?”  
“Han har visst en sammen med broren, men det går ikke så bra, tror jeg. Noora har ikke lyst til å bo der.”  
“Okei. Heller Eskild enn broren til William, altså?”  
Isak ler. “Eskild er snill han, da.”  
“Eskild er verdens snilleste”, sier Even og ler mens han klemmer Isaks hånd.

De står og tråkker utenfor Kollektivet og venter på at Eskild skal lukke opp.  
“Faen, han er så treg, ass!” klager Isak og hutrer. Even legger armene rundt ham for å varme ham. “Kanskje han kriserydder før vi kommer?”  
“Haha, ikke så veldig sannsynlig”, fniser Isak.  
Det durer i porttelefonen. “Hallo?”  
“Eskild, slipp oss inn! Vi fryser!”  
“Hvem er det?”  
“Det er Isak!”  
“Isak? Hvem er det?”  
“Eskild!!”  
“Isak. Iiiiiisak. Isak. Jeg husker vagt en gretten gutt som pleide å være her før, men når er det leeeenge siden jeg har sett ham.”  
“Eskild! Jeg fryser!”  
“... tror han ble sammen med en fyr, ass. En skikkelig kjekking. Even, kanskje? Jo, tror det var Even. Høy og blond, litt sånn James Dean-type. Han var kjekk, ass.”  
“Eskild, Isak dunker snart hodet i veggen her nå. Tror du må åpne”, ler Even.  
“Hva er passordet da?”  
“Passord??”  
“Ja, passordet. Jeg kan gi deg et hint?”  
“Passord? Hva faen?”  
“Isak, ikke banne. Hva er jeg?”  
Isak stønner høyt. “Kom, Even, vi stikker. Vi kan spise pizza hjemme hos oss selv.”  
“Babyen min! Ikke gå! Er jeg guruen din? Si det. Si at jeg er din guru.”  
“Hæ?”  
“Det er passordet, vel. Si det da.”  
“Åååååh. Eskild. Du er min guru.” Isak snøfter oppgitt.

Eskild trykker på dørknappen og slipper dem inn. De skynder seg inn ytterdøra og opp trappene.

“Heeeii!” Eskild står i døra oppe og klemmer Isak. Han ser glad ut. Det er en stund siden de har vært innom her nå. Dagene er så travle, med skole og jobb. Nå like før jul er det ekstra travelt, med skole, jobb og annet stress for alle sammen. Even bodde her bare noen måneder, men han rakk å bli godt kjent med både Eskild, Linn og Noora på den tiden. Særlig i ukene rundt jul, da han var mye hjemme mens Isak var på skolen, var han mye sammen med Eskild og Linn. Isak savner dem også, vet han. Even vil alltid være evig takknemlig for at Eskild passet på Isak i de vanskelige månedene etter at han stakk hjemmefra, og for at han fikk flytte inn her da Noora dro. Og han vil alltid kjenne et snev av dårlig samvittighet for at Eskild måtte passe på Isak da Even sviktet, og for at de måtte passe på ham selv da han var syk. Han rister på hodet, som for å riste av seg tankene og den dårlige samvittigheten. Han vet han ikke skal tenke sånn, men det er vanskelig å la være. 

Even smiler til Eskild og klemmer ham. “Dritfett å se deg igjen”, mumler han ned i håret hans. Han lukter svakt av jordbær. “Ny shampo?” spør han og løfter et øyenbryn.  
“Den er Noora sin”, svarer Eskild. “William har brukt opp min.”  
“Så da tar du Noora sin i stedet?”  
“Ja?” Eskild ser på ham som om det er den naturligste ting i verden.  
“Ok.” 

“Men så fint at dere kunne komme! Vi skal ha pizza!” Eskild lyser opp og vinker dem inn døra.  
“Pizza! Så deilig! Eskilds spesial, eller?” Even smiler.  
“Eh, jeg tenkte mer på Evens spesial, jeg….” sier Eskild litt beskjemmet.  
“Jeg tenkte meg det, ja”, ler Even. “Kom igjen Isak, bli med på kjøkkenet.” Han tar Isak i hånda og drar ham etter seg. Isak snur seg mot Eskild og former “hjelp meg” med leppene. Even stopper og legger den ene armen rundt ham.  
“Kom nå, Isak. Dette fikser du. Og det blir belønning etterpå”, blunker han og klapser Isak på rumpa.

Isak hopper opp på kjøkkenbenken. “Tenkte du sitte der?” spør Even.  
“Jepp.” sier Isak bestemt.  
“Jahaja.” Even stiller seg mellom lårene hans. Isak legger beina sine rundt Even og presser ham mot seg og holder ham fast. Han holder om skuldrene hans og trekker ham mot seg og presser leppene sine mot Evens. Han kysser ham, mange små kyss som blir til lengre. Leppene er myke og våte, han stikker tungespissen inn i munnen til Even. “Mmmm.” De kliner heftig, kjenner at puls og pust øker, det blir mer intenst.

Døra gå opp og Eskild braser inn. “Trenger dere hje…” Han stopper opp. “Dere altså! Vært her i fem minutter! Get a room!”

Isak slipper motvillig taket i Even og gir ham et siste kyss. Det sprenger litt ubehagelig i skrittet, han ser Isak føler det samme og de fniser lett rødmende mot hverandre. Eskild ser på dem, retter blikket nedover. “Fem minutter og boner! Jeez!”

“Nå må jeg nesten bli her inne og passe på at dere ikke finner på noe mer uanstendig.” Han roper inn i stua. “William, kom og hjelp til, ellers blir det visst ikke noen pizza.”

De blir stående og lage pizza alle fire. De kutter kjøtt og løk og sopp og river ost. Isak lager pizzadeigen mens Even står ved siden av, han viser stolt at han til og med har lært å snurre den rundt over hodet - noe som selvsagt ender med at deigen ramler i gulvet. Eskild ser ned, løfter på foten som klistrer litt i det ikke helt rene gulvet. “Den skal stekes, det går sikkert bra.”

Mens pizzaene steker sitter de rundt kjøkkenbordet og prater og spiser pepperkaker. Eskild og William drikker vin, Even og Isak øl. Eskild har satt på en julespilleliste, “All I want for Christmas is you” lyder lavt ut i rommet, bare høyt nok til å gi den rette julestemningen. Det har blåst opp og sludder mot vinduet. Inne er det varmt og godt. Praten går om skole og jobb, pepperkaker, juleøltester og juleforberedelser.

“Er dere ferdige med julegavene da?” Eskild ser på dem, litt forventningsfull. Isak ler. “Eskild, hvis jeg forteller deg det så er det jo ikke noe gøy for noen, du kan jo ikke holde på en hemmelighet.” Eskild blir litt snurt. “Du trenger jo ikke si HVILKE gaver du gir bort, bare OM du skal gi bort noe. Dessuten KAN jeg holde på en hemmelighet. Jeg har jo ikke sagt til noen at du bodde i kjelleren i flere uker før Noora flyttet ut!”  
Isak stønner og Even ler. William ser forvirret på ham, før det går opp et lys for ham. “Åh, var det DU som bodde her! Noora fortalte at det var noen her, men ikke hvem.” Eskild ler. “Der ser du, jeg har jo ikke sagt det til noen.”  
“Men jula da, Isak, hva skal du gjøre da?” Eskild skifter plutselig tema.  
Even ser på Isak, han ser litt utilpass ut. “Jeg er ikke helt sikker, jeg har ikke helt bestemt meg.” “Vi har ikke bestemt oss”, retter Even ham.  
De ser litt usikkert på hverandre. Isak bryter blikket, ser ned i gulvet, plukker litt på genseren sin. Stemningen føles ikke like lett lengre, det er som om snakket om julefeiring har lagt en demper på dem begge. Evens blikk flakker litt, det ser ut som han leter etter noe å si.

“Eh, er Linn hjemme?” spør Even. Eskild nikker. “Kanskje hun vil ha pizza?”  
“Jeg kan hente henne”, sier Eskild og begynner reise seg.  
“Neida, bli sittende du. Jeg kan hente henne. Skal på do uansett”, sier Even. Isak ser på ham med et spørrende blikk og Even nikker nesten umerkelig. Isak klemmer hånda hans under bordet før han reiser seg.

Even banker på døra til Linns rom. Den er lukket og det er stille innenfor. Ingen musikk eller tasting på datamaskinen. Ingen knirking i skrivebordet eller tusling på gulvet. Han banker en gang til. “Linn, det er Even, kan jeg komme inn?” sier han lavt gjennom døra. Han hører så vidt en svak knirking i senga. Han banker en gang til før han åpner døra.

Rommet er halvmørkt, gardinene er trukket for. Bare skrivebordslampa står på, den lyser svakt ned på bordet. Linn sitter på sengekanten. Dyna ligger i en krøll inne ved veggen. Even går inn og lukker døra. Han blir stående på gulvet. “Hei, Linn”, sier han og smiler.  
“Hei”, sier hun lavt tilbake.  
“Vi har lagd pizza, har du lyst på?”  
Hun svarer ikke.  
“Kan jeg sette meg?” spør Even. Linn skyver seg litt nærmere hodeenden av senga for å gjøre plass til ham. Madrassen synker sammen idet han setter seg. Han setter seg inntil veggen, bøyer knærne og hviler hælene på sengekarmen. Linn setter seg i hjørnet av senga. Hun plasserer puta bak hodet og lener hodet bakover. Even ser bare konturene av henne. Hun puster lavt, nesten umerkelig.

“Har du spist i dag?” spør Even. Hun rister på hodet, han aner ut fra lyden av håret som berører puta at det er hoderisting mer enn han ser det. “Har du lyst på mat da?” Linn svarer ikke. “Isak og Eskild og William sitter på kjøkkenet. Vi har bakt pizza. Isak har lagd deigen, faktisk.” Han hører et lite knis fra Linn. “Isak kan ikke lage mat”, sier hun lavt. Stemmen brister og hun kremter, som om hun ikke har snakket på lenge. Even smiler til henne. “Han mista deigen på gulvet, da. Pizzamasteren, liksom. Men tror den ble digg likevel. Pepperoni og ananas på den ene, skinke på den andre, og så er det en med biff og løk. Jeg kan hente et stykke til deg om du vil, så kan vi spise her.”

“Neida, jeg kan bli med.” Linn aker seg frem til kanten av senga og setter beina i gulvet. Hun sukker og bøyer seg fremover med hodet mellom knærne. Even legger hånda på ryggen hennes. Hun leer seg ikke. Even begynner å stryke opp og ned langs ryggraden hennes. Hun lener seg mot ham. De sier ingenting, bare sitter der, hun helt rolig, han med hånden som beveger seg opp og ned.  
“Kom, så går vi og spiser.” Even reiser seg og rekker henne hånden for å hjelpe henne opp. Han gir henne en klem når hun har kommet seg opp. Hun kjennes så liten ut i armene hans, forsvinner nesten i den mørke hettegenseren hun har på seg.  
“Jeg må på do, kommer etterpå”. 

Even går tilbake til kjøkkenet. Eskild og William diskuterer juletrær. Eskild mener de kan kjøpe seg et plastjuletre, med masse lys og glitterspray på, mens William vil ha gran. Han forteller om de fire meter høye treet de pleide å ha i hallen da han var barn. Det var trapper på sidene og høyt under taket, forteller han. Isak sitter og ser mellom Eskild og William. Even synes han ser litt trist ut, antagelig mimrer han om en eller annen jul i barndommen, tenker han. Isak ser spørrende på ham. “Linn kommer straks”, sier han og setter seg ned ved siden av Isak. Han legger armen rundt ham og kysser ham. “Går det bra?” spør han lavt. Isak nikker. “Bare tenkte litt.” Even trekker ham inntil seg og holder rundt ham med begge armene mens han snuser ned i håret hans. “Ikke tenk for mye, da.”

Pizzaene er ferdige og de begynner å spise. Linn kommer inn etter en stund. Eskild gjør plass til henne mellom seg og Even, og finner frem et glass til henne. Han går bort til vasken og fyller en mugge med Fun Light, rødrosa med smak av bær denne gangen, legger Even merke til. Linn ser på saften han skjenker opp til henne og rynker på panna. “Rød?” Hun ser spørrende på Eskild. “Tenkte vi kunne ha litt variasjon fra Fruktchampagne og Appelsin”, sier han. Hun trekker på skuldrene og smaker på den. “Den var god, da. Takk.” Eskild smiler til henne og setter seg igjen. Linn tar små biter av pizzaen. Hun spiser sakte, tygger mange ganger og drikker små slurker med saft mellom hver bit. Hun smiler litt når Isak snakker om Even på skøyter i Spikersuppa. Etter halvannet stykke pizza skyver hun asjetten fra seg og reiser seg. “Jeg er dritsliten, går og legger meg igjen.”  
“Det var kult at du spiste med oss, Linn.” Even smiler til henne. “Snakkes siden, da.” Hun nikker til ham og løfter hånden til en slags hilsen til de som sitter igjen rundt bordet.

Eskild ser etter henne og sukker når hun lukker døra til kjøkkenet. “Det går ikke så bra nå, altså”, sier han. “Takk for at du fikk henne ut av rommet iallfall, Even.”  
“Ikke stress henne”, sier Even. “Ikke mas. Bare vis at du er der og at du ikke forventer noe fra henne. Det er kjempestressende å føle at man MÅ en hel masse. Men hun liker å henge med deg.”  
“Ta en dag av gangen”, legger Isak til. “Eller en time eller et minutt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer! Vi digger det! Vi prøver å svare på alle, men noen ganger kan det ta litt tid fordi andre ting kommer i veien. En annen fic hist og pist, en kampanje, VU, sånne ting. Til og med noe greier som kalles jul og som vi liksom skulle forberede oss til i år (for i fjor rakk vi jo ikke det). Men det blir altså. Både kommentarsvar og jul og til og med julegaver og julekort!


	9. 8. desember: Suck on my chocolate salty balls.

«Har du ølen, eller?» Isak leter etter skjerf og lue i gangen. Det er kaos der. Stumtjeneren i hjørnet har veltet og det ligger klær utover hele gulvet. Han måker det unna for å komme ned til der han tror han la skjerfet sitt. Even er inne på kjøkkenet. «Jada, jeg har den her. Selv om du burde ta ansvar for din egen kalendergave, ass!» Det klunker i posen. «Vi kan godt skynde oss litt, da», sier Isak, som har funnet skjerfet og lua og er klar for å gå. «Ja ja, jeg kommer. Trenger ikke å mase!»

Omsider sitter de på bussen. Klokka er snart sju, og Magnus ville de skulle starte presis slik at de var ferdige til foreldrene hans kom hjem fra julebord. De skal ha juleølsmaking hjemme hos ham i kveld, alle har med noen flasker øl hver og så deler de. Magnus har lagd smaksskjema der de kan fylle ut hva de synes om ølen. Han sendte det til dem tidligere i dag. Isak leser på mobilen sin. «Hva betyr aroma?» spør han. «Det står jo både smak og aroma her! Er det ikke det samme?»  
«Aroma er litt lukt, men litt mer enn det liksom. Du kjenner ofte aromaen med munnen også.» I tillegg står det farge, skum og om det føles som et juleøl. Isak er ikke helt sikker på hva det vil si, han har ikke drukket så mye juleøl at det gjør noe før, men Even sier det skal ha litt kryddersmak, være litt søtt, og føles som om det passer til julemat.  
Poengskalaen går fra 1 til 6, og Isak spøker om at de kan kaste terning. «Og så må vi legge sammen poengsummen med kalkulator etterpå, sikkert.»

___

De ringer på døra, og hører høy spraking i dørtelefonen i nesten samme øyeblikk. «Bare kom opp dere!» Stemmen svarer før de rekker å si noe. Døra står åpen idet de kommer opp trappa. Foreldrene til Magnus står rett innenfor, de har pyntet seg, faren har dress og frakk, moren står bøyd over glidelåsen på en støvlett. «Isak! Even! Så fint å se dere! Står til?» Magnus’ mor retter seg opp, smiler mot dem og gir dem hver sin klem. Isak smiler tilbake. «Joa, går bra.»

Faren nikker og smiler. «Ja, da skal dere kose dere i kveld? Ølsmaking, sa Magnus? Ikke drikk for mye nå da!» Formaningen høres ikke bare spøkefull ut. Isak ser usikkert på Even, men han er opptatt med å studere bildene som henger på veggen i gangen. Magnus dukker plutselig fram i enden av den store, åpne entreen. «Heeeei, Evaaak! Klar for ølsmaking? Det blir fett, ass!» Han kommer ramlende mot dem, og highfiver Isak før han slenger armene rundt Even og gir ham en stor klem. Isak kikker på foreldrene, ser hvordan faren hoderystende flirer litt av hvor entusiastisk Magnus er. Isak flytter føttene litt ukomfortabelt fram og tilbake, kremter, leter etter noe å si. «Har Jonas og Mahdi kommet, eller?» Han trekker det ut litt, kikker rundt seg. «De står på kjøkkenet, fikser litt digg til ølet. Noe å soake det opp med, liksom.» Magnus er glad, høres gira ut.

Faren til Magnus kremter litt, tar en kåpe ned fra en kleshenger i garderoben, holder den fram for kona. «Magnus!» Stemmen er rolig, men bestemt. «Som jeg sa, ikke drikk for mye nå da! Vi vil ikke ha klager fra naboen.» Han ser på Magnus, nikker for å understreke poenget sitt. «Du vet hvor kvalm du blir, Magnus. Husk å ta det med ro nå da, dere skal smake på øl, ikke drikke mest mulig.» Moren legger en hånd på overarmen hans, stryker opp og ned et par ganger. Magnus trekker på ansiktet, virker klar for å få foreldrene avgårde.

«Jeg skal passe på dem, jeg, null stress!» Even smiler sitt mest sjarmerende smil, legger armene rundt både Isak og Magnus, kniper lett i skuldrene deres og trekker dem inn mot seg. «Vi skal smake og notere, ikke sant gutta?». Isak nikker, ler litt, lener seg mot Even. Han er fremdeles ikke helt komfortabel med å stå her og diskutere ølsmakingsvors med foreldrene til Magnus.

Even virker til gjengjeld veldig hjemmevant allerede, han peker på det store bildet som henger på veggen bak foreldrene, det er et stort fotografi med et landskapsmotiv. «Så fint bilde!» sier han entusiastisk. «Jeg ser det er...» Isak zoner ut i det Magnus trekker han med seg innover i gangen, han er lettet over å slippe bort fra den litt kleine stemningen, hører bare bruddstykker av Evens spørsmål om farger, vinkler og linjer i fotografiet. Moren svarer like entusiastisk, forteller historien om hvordan hun kjøpte det i en liten butikk i London sist de var der. «Vi må gå nå, Marit, ellers kommer vi for sent til julebordet!». Mannen tråkker litt rastløst med beina. «Hadet da gutter, stoler på dere! Vi kommer sikkert sent. Dere får kose dere.» Moren vinker i det mannen trekker henne med ut døra.

Stuen er lys og stor, over alt henger det julepynt. I hjørnet ved stuedøra står et stort juletre ferdig pyntet med pynt i alle mulige farger og fasonger. Isak stopper opp, blir stående å stirre rundt seg. «Dere har jul allerede, ser jeg?» han sier det tørt, for tørt føler han i det det kommer ut. Det virker ikke som om Magnus reagerer på det. «Ja, mamma er helt gal etter jul!» Magnus ler når han sier det. «Hun elsker sprø og morsom julepynt, kjøper noe nytt hvert år når hun er på ferie. Se her!» Han strekker hånden fram, holder opp en figur fra treet. «Queen Amidala. Den fikk hun fra en venninne. Og der er en chili-cowboy-julenisse, fra noen amerikanske slektninger.» Han peker og ler. «Den er skikkelig tacky da! Og her midt foran henger pokemon-julekulen jeg lagde i fjerde klasse. Hun elsker sånn crazy shit!»

«Halla, mann!» Jonas og Mahdi kommer leende inn fra kjøkkenet med hver sin pose, det klirrer i flaskene. På bordet i stuen står det allerede store skåler med peanøtter og potetgull, og masse glass. En bunke papir og 5 penner ligger der også.  
«Dette blir så jævlig fett!» Magnus er full av energi, går rastløs fra kjøkkenet til stuebordet, sjekker om det mangler noe.

Isak plasserer ølene de har med på stuebordet og blir stående og se på de andre flaskene og boksene. Egentlig burde de ikke sett på dem på forhånd, det burde vært en hemmelighet hvilke øl de smaker på, hvis de skulle gjort dette proft.

De setter seg rundt bordet, Magnus forsyner seg med en neve peanøtter, gomler med åpen munn mens han studerer de nærmeste flaskene. «Hæh! Serr! Bøgedal! Hvem kjøpte den?» Han ser flirende på de andre. «Det er et dansk øl, da. Det heter vel bøsse eller noe der. Herregud. Skjerp deg!» Mahdi himler med øynene, forsyner seg med noen chipsflak før han konsentrerer seg om skjemaet sitt.

«Vi kan starte med denne. Den er fra bryggeriet vi var på i høstferien, Isak. Ægir.» Even holder frem flaska. Han har skrevet ut beskrivelse av ølet fra en juleøltest. ‘ _Lett krydret duft med hint av karamell og vørter. Bløt og avrundet, balansert på smak med et fin krydderpreg. Fyldig og lang finish. Et virkelig pent juleøl._ ’ Det har pen etikett, iallfall», ler han.

«Ølsmaking, ass. Herregud, det er fancy, da! Er det sånn sippe, gurgle og spytte vi gjør eller?» Magnus griper tak i det største glasset på bordet, strekker det fram mot Even. Even ler. «Neiass... Det er vinsmaking. Bittersmaken i øl kjennes først så langt bak på tunga at øl må man svelge. Men vi trenger ikke så mye av hvert øl, da.»

Even strekker seg etter fem små glass, skjenker opp en liten desiliter til hver. De små glassene blir halvfulle, det er rikelig igjen i den ene flaska. Ølet er rødbrunt og klart, skummet lysebrunt.  
«Det lukter digg.»  
«Skikkelig juleøl!» De smaker på det, smatter og noterer litt på skjemaet de har.

«Men resten da, hva gjør vi med det?» Isak holder den halvfulle flaska opp for Even, roterer den lett så de ser innholdet bevege seg mot lyset. Gjæren på bunnen virvles opp i små tråder og spiraler. Even legger hånda på Isaks håndledd for å stoppe bevegelsen.  
«Du må ikke riste flaska, bunnfallet virvles opp!» Isak ser rart på ham og setter flaska på bordet. «Men altså, det er sånn en gjør det med ølsmaking, vi skal bare smake.» Mahdi ser overrasket på Even, tydelig misfornøyd med svaret.  
«Skal vi bare kaste resten, da? Hva er greia med det liksom?» Magnus skyter inn, like overrasket, nesten fornærmet.  
«Ja, serr! Hva er greia med det? Det er vors, vi må jo drikke ølen!»

Even hever øyenbrynene. «Vi kan vel ta resten til slutt da, når vi er ferdige å smake?» Isak ler litt, strekker seg fram, kysser han mykt på munnen.  
«Sorry bby, tror du blir nedstemt her, ass.» Han tar flaska og fordeler resten av ølet i glassene deres. Snart har de drukket opp ølen og er klar for neste.

«Denne er min!» sier Magnus stolt og viser frem en flaske med en yppig blond dame som lager trutmunn. «Belgian Christmas Blonde. Skikkelig blondine!» Han klemmer flaska mot seg og flirer. «Og sjekk beskrivelsen!: ‘ _Duft av lær og gummi! Strukturert smak!_ ’»  
«Det er sado-øl, altså», ler Isak.

De smaker på ølen. Magnus rynker på hele ansiktet. «Den smakte litt rart. Litt sånn søtt.» Han smatter med tunga og lukter på den. «Aroma er lukt, er det ikke?» Han ser på Even, som nikker. «Litt sånn blanding av lukt og smak. Kjenner du ikkeno pisk i det?»  
Magnus rister på hodet, tydelig skuffet. «Det smaker bare øl.»  
«Men vi må drikke opp, da», sier Mahdi. «Kan jo ikke helle ut øl.»  
Jonas ser på Even, glasset hans er fortsatt nesten like halvfullt som i sted. «Det går vel greit for deg å drikke litt?» Han trekker litt på det. «Ja, altså.. Jeg mener...» Even skjønner hva han tenker på, avbryter ham så han slipper å forklare seg. «Joda, jeg skal bare på jobb i morgen. Greit å ta det rolig, liksom.» Isak ser på glasset hans, gliser og drikker resten. «Så da tar jeg det! Kødder ikke med øl!»

«Jeg har med melk, jeg», smiler Mahdi etter at de har drukket opp sado-ølen. Selv om den i følge Even ikke smakte som tradisjonell juleøl, så var alle enige om at den var god. Den smakte litt urteaktig og søtt, og var gylden, uten så mye kryddersmak.  
Mahdi viser frem en øl som heter julemælk. «Den ser ikke akkurat ut som melk,», sier han etter å ha helt det nesten kullsorte ølet i glassene. Han lukter på det. «Kaffe! Men fortsatt ingen melk», legger han til. Jonas ser interessert på flaska. «Den er tilsatt laktose, melkesukker altså, sikkert derfor den heter julemælk.»  
«Den er søt og god, da», sier Mahdi og tar en god slurk. De andre nikker samtykkende, og snart er de klare for neste øl.

«Eskild mente jeg burde ta med en Bøgedal», sier Isak og strekker seg etter en stor flaske. «Skikkelig bøgeøl, altså, det var det jeg sa», ler Magnus triumferende mot Mahdi. «Jeg tror det egentlig betyr bøkedal», smiler Isak. «Men det er et kult bryggeri. De har hentet utdødde gamle danske kornsorter fra frøhvelvet på Svalbard og dyrker sitt eget korn som de bruker i bryggingen. Hver kornsort, selv om det er samme art, har jo sin egen unike struktur. Det er forskjellige typer stivelse i det, og proteinbindingene er også forskjellige», sier han engasjert. Han begynner å bli litt brisen, han har tømt restene i Even sine glass i tillegg til sine egne. Ordene strømmer på, han gestikulerer ivrig og litt ukoordinert.

Even kysser ham for å stoppe ordflommen. «Nerden min», sier han lavt og gnir nesen sin mot hans mens han smiler. «Det er også Skandinavias eneste all gravity bryggeri, som betyr at de ikke pumper det fra bryggekar til gjæringskar og videre til flasker. Det er tyngdekraften som fikser det. Så det blir veldig skånsomt behandlet.» De andre ser fasinert på ham og deretter litt andektig på ølen. «Tør du helle, eller?» spør Magnus.  
De tar en slurk, litt forsiktige etter foredraget om den skånsomme behandlingen av ølet brygget på utdødd korn. Jonas ser på Isak. «Det smaker fortsatt øl.» De andre nikker. «Men litt lakris, kanskje?»

«Og denne er ikke så lett å få tak i», fortsetter Isak, og finner et par flasker Jule Bajer. «Den er bare til salgs i Bergen, men tanta mi hadde den med da vi møttes forleden da hun var på jobb her.» Han heller den opp til dem. Den er litt uklar. «’ _Jordaktig, vissent løv, ufriske urter, kanel_ ’», leser han. «Hæ? Er det urte-te eller øl de snakker om her?» De lukter på ølen, smaker på den. «Det er øl, ass», sier Jonas. «Ja, det smaker øl. Den var god, denne.» De smatter og drikker resten av ølen og gjør seg klar for neste. 

«Jeg tok med en anarkist-øl», sier Jonas, og viser frem en flaske med en julenisse omringet av opprørspoliti og anarkistmerker. «Anarki på Nordpolen», ler Isak. «Vi prøvde å lage anarki på Nordpolen skole iallfall», fniser Magnus. Han begynner å bli litt småfull, snøvler med bokstavene.  
«Den var digg, da. Masse sjokoladesmak.» Han bøyer seg fram etter beskrivelsen Even har skrevet ut. «‘ _Dufter av vørter og tørket frukt med hint av sjokolade._ ‘ Wow, jeg kjente igjen sjokoladen helt av meg selv, jo!» Han ser stolt på de andre. «Og tørket frukt, det er litt sånn rosinsmak. Men kremen kjenner jeg ikke,» sier han og peker på der det står «kremet munnfølelse». De andre nikker. Sjokolade, absolutt, men ingen krem.

«Skal vi ta en til eller?» Magnus snur seg etter to store flasker han har gjemt bak sofaen. «Wow, er det vin?» sier Jonas imponert. «Nei, øl. Pappa kom med dem», sier han. Han holder opp en flaske og leser. «Kinn Solsnu. Artig gubbe, da. Likner litt på deg. De øyenbryna liksom», ler han mot Jonas. Han skjenker opp til dem, litt ustøtt, søler litt når han heller. Glassene blir fulle, likevel er det øl igjen i den siste flaska. «Shit, det er mer igjen!», sier Magnus, setter flasken til munnen og styrter den siste slanten. «Kødder ikke med øl, helt serr!» Så skjærer han en grimase. «Men det smakte gjær, æsj!»

«‘ _Duft av lær og malt med hint av tre_ ’. Er det tremaling, liksom?» undrer Mahdi.  
Jonas stikker nesen nedi glasset. «Det lukter ikke helt sånn heller. Eller ikke maling, iallfall. Kanskje litt lær? Pels?»  
«Pels? Kattepels?» hikker Magnus. «Liker katter, jeg.» Han lener seg tilbake i stolen, sitter litt sammensunket.

Isak raper, fniser av lyden som slår ut i rommet. «Har du fått nok nå, eller?» spør Even. «Slutt å pass på meg, da», sier Isak litt irritert. «Jeg passer ikke på deg, men du virker litt full.» «Samma det vel? Vi drikker jo øl!» Isak rister på hodet, ler av Evens litt alvorlige ansikt. «Ja, herregud. Du har rett!» Even legger armen om Isaks skuldre, drar ham inntil seg, kysser ham raskt på munnen. «Ikke bare jeg som drikker øl her, nei!» Isak hikker litt. «Du smaker lær, Even!»

«Men se hva jeg fikk i kalenderen av Even i dag.» Isak finner fram noen ølbokser. «Salte juleballer», gliser han og viser frem boksen med bilde av en fastbundet julenisse med blodig øye på. «Kinky boks også», legger han til. De andre gutta ler, og Even løfter på øyenbrynet og smiler. «Ja, syntes den passa til deg. Han har sikkert fått smake på piskepinnen. Hint av vanilje og karamell også.»  
Magnus ser fra Even til Isak med store øyne. «Smaker det vanilje og karamell?»  
«Ja?» sier Even.  
«Serr?»  
«Ja, vil du smake?» Even ser på Magnus, som blir sittende sprutrød med åpen munn.  
«Ehhr….»  
Isak åpner den første boksen og heller opp til Magnus. «Åh. Er det ølen som smaker det», mumler han.  
«Ja, hva trodde du?» spør Even.  
Det blir helt stille i to sekunder, før Even og Isak ikke klarer å holde seg og spruter ut i latter. Jonas og Mahdi joiner, og Magnus blir sittende og se på dem. «Kunne ikke vite det jeg, vel», mumler han.

«Men serr, Chocolate Salty Christmas Balls, det er jo den sangen!» Magnus leter etter noe på mobilen. «South Park. Han kokken! Han baker julekaker eller noe, men det er jo balls, da! Faen, hør på den, da!» Han finner frem sangen, beveger overkroppen til den late rytmen, holder armene opp i luften mens han synger med. «...and two or three egg whites, A half a stick of butter, Melt it..Stick it all in a bowl, baby, Stir it with a wooden spoon...» De andre flirer, Mahdi synger med på noen av strofene. «Join da, herregud, sangen er jo legendarisk!» Magnus nikker oppfordrende ut i rommet og brøler begeistret når Even og Jonas spretter opp og synger refrenget med innlevelse.

«Oooh, suck on my chocolate salty balls  
Stick 'em in your mouth, and suck 'em!  
Suck on my chocolate salty balls  
They're packed full of vitamins and good for you  
So suck on my balls»

Isak blir værende halvt liggende i sofaen, først hoderistende med ansiktet i hendene, men når Jonas strekker hånden ut, lar han seg motvillig trekke opp og skråler med likevel.

«Say everybody have you seen my balls? They're big and salty and brown!»

De faller leende tilbake i sofaen når sangen er over, litt for surrete og svimle og småkvalme til å orke noe annet. «Føkk, ass, den sangen!» Mahdi googler teksten, rister på hodet mens han leser den. De sitter noen minutter, sløve, kjenner på ølen som vrir seg i hodet.  
«Nei! Men er det fest eller? Gutta?» Magnus har reist seg igjen, sjekker mobilen. «Skal vi dra på den festen Vilde snakka om? Keen?» Han ser på dem, blar på mobilen samtidig. «Nei! Julian skal ha fest, for faen! Julian føkkings Dahl!»  
Mahdi flirer, sperrer øynene opp. «Julian Dahl? Han har jo aldri fest! Serr. Jeg er med!»  
«Må vi ha på dress da?» Isak er sløv i stemmen, han sitter godt tilbakesunket i Evens armkrok, har hånden sin på Evens mage. «Siden Julian går med det på skolen, liksom?»  
«Drit i dress, da! Kom igjen, har vi mer øl, egentlig?» Jonas har reist seg, ser over ølflaskene som står på bordet.  
«Tror kanskje ikke vi trenger mer øl, ass.» Even ler, øynene blir små i ansiktet. Han slipper Isak, reiser seg også opp, strekker frem hånden for å dra ham opp. «Kom igjen da Isak. Nu kör vi!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andre fics har spilleliste, vi har ølliste:
> 
> Ægir Eldir Julebrygg (5,4%)  
> Midtfyns Belgian Christmas Blonde (7,2%)  
> To Øl Jule Mælk (15%)  
> Ekangersmuget Jule Bajer (4,7%)  
> Anarchy Brew Xmas Chaos (5%)  
> Cervisiam Chocolate Salty Christmas Balls (10%)  
> Bøgedal Jul #3 (6,7%)  
> Kinn Solsnu (7,5%)
> 
> Bøgedal Bryghus har hentet ut gamle danske kornsorter fra Nordisk GenBank i hvelvet på Svalbard. Det er små mengder som hentes ut, så å dyrke nok til å bruke i en (liten) batch med øl tar 5 år.
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer, det varmer :)


	10. 9. desember: Som om du er redd for å ødelegge meg

Det har vært en lat og fyllesyk lørdag, Isak har stort sett ligget i sengen, kjent på fylleangst og hatet juleøl. Hørt små brokker av en South Park-sang i hodet hver gang han har slumret litt. Ventet på at Even skulle komme hjem fra jobb. Even styrte med kalenderen før han gikk, byttet om på to dager for at Isak skulle få en pakke som passet bedre til den litt sjabre formen. De siste timene har de halvveis ligget på sengen og sett på film sammen, drukket fanta og spist Sørlandschips. 

«Jeg sa jo det var en julefilm! Innrøm at den var fet!» Isaks stemme er glad, triumferende.  
Han legger armene om Evens skuldre bakfra, krummer seg selv frem, presser magen og brystet sitt mot ryggen til Even.

«Den var okei, da.» Even lener seg bakover mot Isak, legger hodet på skulderen hans, bøyer ansiktet opp mot ham. «Serr? Bare okei?» Isak ser ned på Even, han har noe utfordrende i blikket. Han har hevet øyenbrynene, venter på et svar.  
«Jass. Det er ikke akkurat en episk julefilm, da.» Even ler, prøver å strekke ansiktet nærmere Isak, inviterer til et kyss. Isak rister på hodet, setter øynene i ham, snakker litt høyere.  
«Even, ingen julefilmer er episke! Bortsett fra denne!»  
«Jeg skal vise deg en bra julefilm etterpå! Så kan vi rate dem!»  
«Det skal vi ikke. For Die Hard er den beste. Ferdig!»

Isak slynger beina sine rundt Even, strammer armene rundt Evens overkropp og overarmer, trekker ham mot seg selv og madrassen. «Serr? Du kan ikke gi meg filmkveld hvor jeg får velge film som kalendergave og så bitche om filmen, ass!» Isak bøyer ansiktet frem over Evens skulder, graver med haken i den lille gropen like over Evens kravebein. Even spreller, prøver å åle seg vekk, men han har ingen sjanse så lenge Isak holder ham fast med armer og bein. «Vet du hva vi kalte dette da jeg var liten? Sette på en gravemaskin. Passende straff for deg nå!» Isak borer haken ned mot Evens hals, kiler og knar mot siden av halsen mens Even trygler om at han skal slutte.  
«Si at det var en bra julefilm!» Isak presser ordene ut mellom hver gravende bevegelse med haken.  
«Jaaa! For faen! Dritbra julefilm! Den beste!» Det er så vidt Even får lyden ut, mellom latter og små utrop.  
«Digg. Der sa du jo stoppordet.»

Isak slipper Even, trekker ham inntil seg i det han snur seg mot ham. Lar ham ligge med hodet på brystet hans mens han får igjen pusten. Stryker og koser gjennom håret hans mens han kjenner hvordan pusten gradvis blir roligere. «Du er dritsterk, Isak.» Even mumler det mot Isaks bryst, før han flytter litt på seg sånn at de ligger i samme høyde i sengen. «Visste ikke at du elsket den filmen så mye.» Han lener seg på armen, kysser Isak mykt på munnen, før han slipper seg ned igjen ved siden av ham på madrassen.  
«Har sett den en gang i året siden jeg var ti, eller noe!»  
«Serr, siden du var ti? Den er jo alt for voldelig for en tiåring!» Even ser litt vantro ut, ler mot Isak. «Du vet jo selv. Mamma. Hun passa ikke akkurat på. Ikke alltid, liksom.» Isak blir stille, tenker litt. «Eller, tror forresten ikke jeg så den i fjor da.»

Isak angrer med det samme, det hugger til i ham. Det føles ikke godt å bruke julen i fjor som referanse for noe som helst. Det siste han vil, er å gi Even følelsen av at han var en belastning i fjor, at han ødela noe for Isak. «Vi kan se den en gang til i år! Så er det... liksom balanse. I regnskapet, eller noe.» Isak stotrer, stolprer i ordene, snakker litt for fort, smiler litt for mye, prøver litt for hardt å ikke vise hva han egentlig tenker på.

«I fjor, ass.» Even strekker seg litt, legger en arm under hodet. Ser opp i taket. «Det er den beste og den verste julen jeg har hatt.» Han sier det helt vanlig, virker ikke spesielt berørt, men Isak kjenner hvordan det stivner i ham. Det er en stiv og stikkende angst for hvor denne samtalen er på vei. Alle andre steder enn der den egentlig skulle. Han kjenner hvordan han ikke vil dette nå, at det skal bli alvorlig mellom dem, kanskje trist. Ikke midt i fjas om julefilm og kiling.

«For et år siden. Faen ass. Da hadde jeg jo ødelagt alt.» De har snakket om det før, det meste av det, men det bølger noe ubehagelig i Isak når det nå plutselig kommer opp igjen. Han ser vaktsomt på Even, prøver å anslå hvordan han egentlig har det nå, blir litt overrasket når han ser at han faktisk smiler.  
«Husker du hva du sa til meg, Isak? På skolen?» Even drar mobilen frem fra lommen, sjekker datoen, selv om Isak er sikker på at han vet at det er den 9. i dag. «Er det ikke til og med akkurat et år siden, da? Tror det!»  
Isak er forvirret, som om han har glemt en bursdag, eller ikke kan et et puggesvar til tentamen. Sa han at han elsket ham? Han husker det ikke sikkert, husker mest blodsmaken i munnen, angsten for at Even ikke skulle være der, den nye og merkelig lindrende følelsen av redsel og lykke og kjærlighet da han så Even komme mot seg. Det kalde ansiktet hans, de redde øynene, forløsningen da Even tok imot klemmen hans og la armene sine rundt Isak.

Han svarer ikke, men snur seg over på siden i stedet, løfter hånden sin til Evens ansikt. Tegner ansiktstrekkene hans med fingrene, lar pekefingeren og langfingeren flyte over kinnbeinet, nesen, amorbuen, haken, kjeven, langs den harde, lille tappen på øret. Evens hud er myk mot Isaks følsomme fingertupper, han kjenner de dunete, nesten usynlige hårene øverst på kinnene, de sparsomme, stivere skjeggstubbene på haken. Huden på leppene er tørr, litt ru, underleppen føles ruglete mot fingeren. Even lukker øynene når Isaks fingre forsiktig danser over den tynne huden rett under det ene øyenbrynet hans, når fingrene beveger seg over øyelokket kjenner Isak hvordan øyet urolig flytter seg i en mengde av bittesmå, nesten spasmende bevegelser. Evens øyenvipper er lange, mørkt blonde, Isak legger fingertuppen mot kanten av dem, stryker så vidt gjennom dem. De føles lette og myke som fjær. Isak lar fingrene følge siden av nesen, glir rundt kurven av nesevingen. Even åpner øynene dovent, snur ansiktet mot Isak. Stemmen hans er tykk, som om den sitter fast dypt nede i brystet et sted. «Det er deilig. Det er deilig når du gjør sånn.»  
«Når jeg tar deg på nesen?» Isak er ikke overrasket over at hans egen stemme er like kompakt, han kjenner hvordan den sitter på tvers i halsen når han svelger.  
«Nei. Når du tar på meg sånn. Akkurat som om jeg er... vet ikke... verdifull, eller noe. Som om du er redd for å ødelegge meg.» Even ser fort til siden, han er blitt lett rosa på kinnene og halsen, Isak kjenner at huden brått er blitt litt varmere. Han fortsetter å stryke konturene i Evens ansikt, følger hårlinjen i pannen, lar fingrene så vidt stikke seg inn i håret i tinningen.

«Visste du at huden på fingertuppene er den mest følsomme huden på hele kroppen?» Isak må svelge igjen, stemmen er fremmed i munnen, selv om ordene er hans egne. Even rister nesten umerkelig på hodet, beveger seg knapt som for å oppmuntre Isak til fortsette den myke vandringen over ansiktet hans.  
«Det er på grunn av rillene i fingertuppene. Fingeravtrykket vårt.» Isak slikker tungespissen rask over leppene sine, smiler før han fortsetter. Vet at han trenger å si dette på sin egen måte. Han fører fingrene over Evens overleppe igjen, er såvidt borti den opphøyde kanten mellom huden og leppen.  
«Når jeg tar på deg med fingertuppene, så lager huden din vibrasjoner i hudoverflaten min. Din hud vibrerer gjennom min, og blir lest av reseptorer som gir beskjed til nervesystemet mitt.»  
Isak flytter fingrene til Evens underleppe, den flytter seg mykt med i berøringen, får Even til å trekke pusten fort, litt uventet.  
«Greia med fingeravtrykket er jo at det er unikt, ikke sant? Mitt fingeravtrykk forsterker og filtrerer vibrasjonene og gir huden din, eller vibrasjonene fra deg, da, en frekvens som er perfekt for å fanges opp av mine reseptorer.»  
Even ser litt forvirret ut, Isak ser at han ikke helt tar poenget hans. Det gjør ham varm, litt ør, han er faktisk glad for at han må si det rett ut også.  
«Even? Jeg prøver bare å si at det er deilig for meg å ta på deg. Bare deg. Du er ikke verdifull. Du er... uerstattelig. Det er bare deg.»

Isaks hånd ligger på siden av Evens hode, han hviler fingertuppene om bakhodet hans, tommelen ligger under øret, han kjenner den lille vinkelen der kjevebeinet begynner og huden som beveger seg mykt over beinet. Han lener seg frem, ser inn i Evens øyne, nyter den kilende, varme følelsen som brer seg gjennom kroppen når han ser Even lukke øynene og skille leppene så vidt. Sprakende gnister i magen hans, fordi han vet at det er hans berøring Even venter på. De kysser hverandre, langsomt, ømt, stille, Evens store hånd legger seg i Isaks nakke, fingrene filtres inn i det litt for lange nakkehåret. Han trekker Isak over seg, flytter det ene låret sitt litt til siden og lar Isak ligge behagelig, helt inntil ham. De sprer seg som lyn gjennom hele Isaks kropp, de vidunderlige gnistene. Ulmer og spraker videre når Even kysser halsen hans og snakker stille mot øret hans.  
«Tenk om du ikke hadde kommet der på skolen. Isak? Om du ikke hadde funnet meg?»  
Isak beveger leppene lett over Evens ansikt, drysser små kyss som er så myke at han knapt kjenner huden mot munnen. «Det var du som fant meg.» Isak trekker seg litt tilbake, venter til Even snur seg mot ham og ser på ham før han sier mer. «Heldigvis.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for de fine kommentarene og all kjærligheten! Da er det gøy å skrive <3


	11. 10.desember. Litt glitter. Litt glæm.

Kollektivet er fullt av førjulsstemning. De merker det alt i trappa på vei opp, det henger lyslenker som blinker i alle regnbuens farger surret rundt rekkverket. På veggen henger julekuler i gull og sølv, med fargerikt glitter og strass limt på. Alt før de kommer til døra hører de tonene av Last Christmas innenfra. «Last Christmas I gave you my heart...» Isak ser skeptisk på Even. «Hva var det vi skulle her igjen?» Han drar Even inn mot seg, strekker hodet opp, inviterer ordløst til et kyss. «Når vi heller kunne ligget hjemme i sengen og fortsatt med mer av den kalendergaven, ass.» Even avbryter ham med det kysset han ba om. «Etterpå, pus. Nå meldte jo Eskild og sa vi måtte komme. Koselig med kollektivet, da.» Han ler litt og kysser Isak igjen. Kjenner hvordan Isaks skepsis forsvinner med hvert kyss, hvordan han blir myk og kosete, og smiler døsig inn mot munnen hans.

Eskild lyser opp i det de kommer inn døra. «Eveeeen!» Han reiser seg fra bordet i et byks. «Du fikk dradd med deg den gretne nissekroppen der også?» Han stikker en pekende finger inn i magen til Isak. «Ævv, Eskiiild, gi deg med det da...» sier han med ikke fullt så gretten stemme som han prøver å få til. «Jeg inviterte Even på juleverksted, skjønner du, lille pusekattungen min. Dere trenger å få opp julestemninga på den triste lille hybelen deres. Få inn litt glitter! Litt glæm! Ikke sant.» Isak himler med øynene.

I sofaen sitter Linn med en halvferdig flettet julekurv i fanget. Hun kikker på Sana og Chris som sitter ved stuebordet og lager julepynt. Chris limer rosa glitter og strass på en sølvfarget kule. Ved siden av bordet står en kjempestor Ikea-eske med masse julekuler i. Sana har klippet striper av grønn kartong og limt stadig smalere striper over hverandre i en spiss på et hvitt kort. Til slutt har det blitt et juletre. Eskild tar opp et kort fra bordet og viser stolt fram. «Se her er mitt!» Det er nesten likt som Sanas, men i stedet for grønt har det striper i lilla, indigo, blått, grønt, gult, oransje og rødt. «De andre er litt fantasiløse, ikke sant. Men de har iallfall fått Linn opp, så det er da noe». Han hvisker det halvhøyt til Isak og Even.

De hører plutselig romstering i gangen, Magnus kommer hinkende inn med en sko fortsatt på foten. «Sorry at jeg er sein. Hvor er Vilde?» Eskild himler med øynene. «Hun er ute på kjøkkenet tror jeg. De holder på med no bake-greier. Og det er masse julebrus og kakao, bare å forsyne seg.» Han gestikulerer ivrig og får en highfive av Magnus. «Det er muligens no’ øl der også.» Det siste sier han henvendt til Isak. «Eyyy» sier Isak fornøyd og følger etter Magnus ut på kjøkkenet.

Eva og Vilde sitter ved kjøkkenbordet, de har hvert sitt glass og prater og ler mens de nikker til gutta som kommer inn døra. William står lent inn til kjøkkenbenken med en øl i hånda. Han følger Nooras bevegelser med øynene, der hun står med ryggen til og baker. Hun kjevler fram og tilbake så det lyse håret danser, ved siden av ligger det strødd pepperkakeformer i alle mulige fasonger. «Jass! Pepperkakedeig!» Magnus er borte ved bordet i et øyeblikk, strekker frem hånden for å snike til seg en liten bit. Han stopper brått i det han ser fargen. «Eh… Grønn?» Han smiler et stort, men litt forvirret smil. «Vi lager julepynt!» Vilde trekker ham ned på fanget sitt. «De blir superfine, se!» Hun kysser ham, og viser fram et brett med røde figurer. De er myke, litt varme, og det er mønster trykt inn på alle. Noen har nisser, stjerner og en og annen enhjørning ser de også. Noen har ord skrevet på. _God jul_ står det.  Og så er det noen med _Pikk_. _«_ Eh, ja de er Chris sine.» Vilde kniser.

«Hei! Så koselig at dere kom!» Noora snur seg og smiler. «Nå skal vi akkurat til med en ny batch julehjerter. Sett dere og bli med!» Even setter seg ivrig ned på en ledig stol ved siden av Eva. «Kult! Hvordan gjør vi det?» Han kikker rundt seg på alle formene og dingsene som ligger strødd. «Du tar først en pepperkakeform og trykker ut de du vil ha. Ja eh… jeg sa hjerter mennne… du kan egentlig lage de formene du vil, da. Og så finner du stempler og lager trykk etterpå. Hvis du vil skrive no, så finner du bokstavene og trykker inn ordene med dem.» Hun holder opp noen stempler og en liten rød beholder med metallpinner i.

«Det skal egentlig være sånn kreativ greie da, men eg kommer ikkje på noe annet enn God jul.» Eva rister på hodet og ler i det hun trykker ut et juletre av den grønne deigen. «Det blir skikkelig fint hvis du skriver noe motivational på. Som eh..» Vilde drar litt på det mens hun tenker. «Love your inner unicorn, eller no.» Magnus holder rundt henne med foldede armer og svaier henne fram og tilbake. «Ja, det var fint! Du er så kreativ!» Vilde smiler mot ham og gir ham et stort smellkyss på munnen. «Ja? Skal vi lage det nå? Hjelper du meg?» Magnus kysser henne igjen. Mumler et ivrig «ja» mot munnen hennes.

Even ler litt og kikker på Isak, hever øyenbrynene. «Hva tror du? Klar for å være litt kreativ?» Isak himler med øynene, sender et kyss ut i luften. «Neiass, det er din greie.» Han åpner kjøleskapet. Finner seg en øl. Blir stående og kikke litt på de andre. Noora trykker mange like hjerter tett inntil hverandre, er nøye med å utnytte deigen best mulig. Eva sitter og pirker i juletreet sitt. Hun tar noen slurker av glasset sitt og skjærer en grimase. «Æsj, denne julebrusen er skikkelig ekkel. Feil farge. Kjenner det på smaken og.» Hun ler litt. Vilde og Magnus sitter konsentrert om bokstavene som de trykker på hjertet sitt.

Even har trykket ut et stort hjerte. Han har laget et hull øverst. Nå leter han etter bokstaver som han trykker på hjertet, en etter en. Isak klarer ikke å lese det fra der han står. Han går bort, setter seg på det ene kneet til Even. Even legger armen sin rundt livet hans. Isak leser på hjertet. _Alt er love_ står det. Han lener seg ned og kysser ham på pannen, legger kinnet sitt ned mot hodet hans. Plutselig retter han seg opp, strekker seg fram etter en pepperkakeform. «Selvfølgelig! Herregud!» sier han ivrig. Han trykker ut et hjerte og finner bokstavene han trenger, trykker dem forsiktig ned i hjertet. Even lener seg fram og leser. _Du er ikke alene._ «Mmm.» Even smiler, drar Isak inn mot seg, drar ham slik at hele overkroppen hviler imot hans, kjenner varmen hans mot seg, gnir nesen sin mot hans, kysser ham mykt. «Ikke du heller» hvisker han inn mot leppene hans.

___

Senere sitter de i stua alle sammen, musikken surrer i bakgrunnen, og småpraten går summende i ett med musikken. Hobbysakene er delvis ryddet bort, noen strassteiner ligger fortsatt strødd utover bordet og Eskild har glitter i håret og nedover genseren. Noora har satt fram en stor boks med pepperkaker og en kjele med kakao. «Såeh… planer for julen da?» Noora kremter, flytter litt på seg på pinnestolen hun sitter på, kikker litt flakkende rundt seg. Hun får øyekontakt med Chris og Sana, som nikker litt på hodet, mens de skotter bort på Vilde. Hun sitter på fanget til Magnus, mest opptatt med å småkysse med ham, innimellom slurkene med kakao. «Er det lissom sånn familiejul på alle, egentlig?»

Noora kikker på Vilde, kremter igjen, ser rundt seg på de andre. «Det er vel det, da. Isak, hva skal dere da?» Han trekker pusten, aner ikke helt hva han skal svare, kjenner klumpen i magen med en gang. Even kommer ham i forkjøpet. «Vi har ikke helt bestemt oss ennå.» Han sier det ganske fort og bestemt, Isak kjenner at armen hans rundt skulderen holder ham fastere, drar ham litt inn til seg. «Hva med deg Noora? Ikke familiejul?» Han ser på henne. «Neieee… Vi… Vi skal jo bare være her vi. William og jeg. I kollektivet.» Hun ser på William.

William, reiser seg, kommer bort til henne, stiller seg bak pinnestolen og stryker Noora i myke sirkler over skuldrene. «Vi har snakket litt om vi skulle melde oss frivillig på alternativ jul. Gjøre noe for andre i julen.» Han smiler, ser ned på Noora, hun lener hodet sitt bakover mot magen hans, lukker øynene et øyeblikk, trekker pusten dypt og retter seg opp igjen. «Jaa, vi har ikke noe familie vi har lyst til å feire med uansett, såå. Tenkte kanskje det hadde vært litt fint. Menne… Dere har jo familie så… da er det vel familiejul, da?» Hun ser bort på Vilde, prøver å få øyekontakt med henne. Vilde kikker på dem, litt overrasket over den plutselige oppmerksomheten. «Det må jo være lov å foreslå noe annet selv om man har familie, liksom, det var dritbillige billetter, da. Christmas isn’t a season, it’s a feeling, ikke sant?»

Noora kikker på dem, kremter, tar boksen med pepperkaker og sender den rundt. «Noen som vil ha litt mer kakkao? Eller te?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juleverksted med hjerteproduksjon ble planlagt lenge før de dukka opp på en ikke ukjent insta i går. Men litt meta er vel også greit innimellom?


	12. 11. desember: Vil bare sove

«Bby, kom og legg deg, da.» Even ligger i senga. Det er en stund siden Isak registrerte at han gikk på badet, pusset tennene, kom ut igjen. Tuslet rundt inne på kjøkkenet og ryddet litt, romsterte litt i skapene, skar brød, åpnet og lukket kjøleskapsdøra et par ganger, den irriterende duringen fra kjøleskapet tiltok i styrke. Kom tilbake til rommet, plukket opp litt tøy her også. Puslet litt rundt ham. 

Isak merket det bare som en forstyrrelse i bakgrunnen, som en surrende flue i soveromsvinduet en tidlig vårdag. Han har fysikkprøve om noen dager, og sitter oppslukt i lesingen. Leser i boka, sjekker notatene på PC-en, noterer litt til, leser på nytt. Han må komme seg gjennom dette kapittelet nå, så er han noenlunde ajour i forhold til leseplanen sin, iallfall om han rekker et kapittel til før han går på skolen i morgen tidlig. Han hadde planlagt å lese mens Even var på jobb på lørdag, men juleølsmakingen ødela ham helt for resten av helga.

Han strekker ut hånden mot bollen med julegodterier, famler rundt i den. Det er nesten tomt, bare en liten marsipangris igjen. Egentlig er han litt sulten, kjenner han, burde smøre seg en brødskive eller noe i stedet. Og drikke noe. Kaffe. Kaffe hadde vært fint, da kanskje han våknet litt også. Hodet henger ikke helt med lenger, han synes han har lest det siste avsnittet ganske mange ganger nå, uten å egentlig få med seg hva det handler om. Han ser ned på boka og sukker.

«Iiiiisak, kom da.» Even ligger på siden og ser på ham. Han ligger halvveis under dyna, overkroppen er naken. Han ser på Isak med det blikket han bruker når han vil at Isak skal komme og legge seg, når han synes han har sittet for lenge oppe. Isak blir litt irritert, han føler at Even bruker det for å gi ham dårlig samvittighet.  
«Jada, jeg kommer, må bare lese ferdig dette kapittelet.»  
Even sukker. «‘Bare ett kapittel til.’ Det er jo det du har sagt i en time nå! Kan du ikke bare komme og legge deg? Du er jo stuptrøtt, vedder på du ikke får med deg noe som helst.»  
«Kutt ut, Even. Jeg får det med meg. Herregud, jeg sitter jo her og leser jo!» Han hever stemmen på slutten av setningen, kjenner sinnet boble litt inni seg. «Bare slutt å forstyrre meg!»

Han hører at Even sukker. Det rene, nyvaskede sengetøyet lager en krislelyd når han snur seg bort, dunker litt på puta, drar dyna over seg for å sove. Senga knirker litt til han faller til ro.

En time senere kommer Isak for å legge seg. Han har lest den siste timen, men husker ikke hva kapittelet handlet om. Det kjennes ut som han har sandpapir bak øyenlokkene, hodet verker, han greier ikke konsentrere seg, og han har glemt lage seg mat. 

Han legger seg under dyna, forsiktig og stille for ikke å vekke Even. Kjenner at han bare vil hvile nå, bare lukke øynene og sove til klokka ringer i morgen tidlig. Even kryper inntil ham, han kjenner den varme magen hans mot ryggen, armene hans rundt brystet sitt. Even kryper tett, tett inntil ham. Han beveger seg litt, en sakte bevegelse med hoftene, fingrene stryker ham lett over brystet og ned mot magen. Pusten mot halsen, kinnet mot øret. Kjenner at Even allerede er hard mot korsryggen hans. 

«Nei, Even, jeg vil bare sove. Jeg er så trøtt.» Han snur seg vekk fra Even, nesten ruller seg bort fra ham. Orker ikke noe nå, ikke kos, ikke kyssing, klining, sex eller noen ting. Han hører Even sukke og mumle noe. «Du er trøtt hele tida, du er bare opptatt av bøkene dine», før han snur seg bort, legger seg med ryggen mot Isak. Han ligger nær, men ikke så nær at han kjenner huden mot sin eller varmen fra ham. Dyna ligger slapt mellom dem, som en buffer, en grense som hindrer dem i å komme for nær hverandre. 

Isak sukker oppgitt, lavt. Han trekker på munnen i en grimase, det var jo ikke sånn han mente det. Han blir liggende våken og se ut i rommet. Det er en glipe i gardinen som slipper inn det gule gatelyset, en skrå stripe med lys som blir bredere og svakere jo lenger inn i rommet den går. På nattbordet ser han den lange skyggen av kalendergaven han fikk i morges, en flaske massasjeolje og gavekort på "massasje en kveld du er sliten". Den er fortsatt uåpnet, fortsatt forseglet med teip, fortsatt vet han ikke hva den lukter. 

Han husker Evens blikk da han fikk den, de store mørke øynene som sa at han helst ville at Isak skulle bruke det gavekortet med en gang, men som skjønte at Isak måtte på skolen. Blikket som vanligvis gjorde ham glovarm, fikk blodet til å bruse, sommerfuglene til å krype lengst ned i magen. Og nå er han så sliten at det bare gjør vondt, så sliten at Evens omsorg bare føles som mas, så sliten at Evens forsøk på kos bare føles innpåslitent. Han krøller seg sammen under sin flik av dyna, langt fra Even. Kjenner det brenner og svir bak øyenlokkene, kjenner at det beste i hele verden akkurat nå ville være å krype tett, tett inntil Even og bare bli der for alltid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de nydelige kommentarene! ❤️


	13. 12. desember: Fortjener ikke en sånn

Isak våkner tidlig, før alarmen på mobilen. De kjipe tankene og ordene fra i går slår inn som en hard ball i magen med en gang han våkner. Han har dårlig samvittighet for at han var så sur og trøtt og lot det gå utover Even. Isak snur seg mot Even, ser på ham. Han ser så avslappet ut der han sover. Helt annerledes enn Isak føler seg. Han kjenner stresset helt ut i fingertuppene, det sitrer i dem, han greier nesten ikke holde hendene i ro. Skuldrene er oppunder ørene, ryggen verker. En god natts søvn burde hjulpet, men det føles ikke som det har gjort det nå. Tvert i mot, han føler seg mer stresset, mer anspent enn i går, som om kroppen vil ta hevn for at han ikke leste i helga, for at han gav seg for tidlig i går. ‘Når du bare pingla ut sånn så får du bare ha det så godt’, liksom. Han ruller seg rundt på ryggen og lukker øynene. Skulle ønske han kunne stenge alt sammen ute. Stresset, maset, ordene, alt det kjipe. At alt kunne være avslappet og fint, at han ikke sa ekle ting, at han ikke lot stresset gå ut over Even.

Isak snur på hodet og ser på kjæresten sin. Fine, snille kjæresten hans, som aldri vil ham noe vondt, som alltid er der for ham. Passer på at han har det bra, lager middag og matpakke til ham, skifter på senga, lager kaffe, sier han skal gå og legge seg. Han fortjener ikke en sånn Isak. 

Han strekker hånden ut etter ham. Stryker ham forsiktig gjennom håret. Lar de myke hårstråene gli mellom fingrene. Fingertuppene hans mot Evens hodebunn. Lette bevegelser, han vet det kiler, at det vil vekke Even. Og ganske riktig, snart beveger han seg, smiler litt, skyver hodet opp mot Isaks fingre. Isak kryper litt nærmere Even. Han smyger den ene armen under nakken hans, mens han fortsetter å stryke og klø ham i hodebunnen med den andre hånden. Even legger armen sin over Isak, fingrene ligger mot ryggen hans. Han åpner øynene, ser på Isak, smiler. Isak lar fingrene sine gli ned mot Evens nakkegrop, kiler ham litt i hårfestet. Han bøyer seg frem mot Even, kysser ham. Leppene er litt tørre etter natten, kanskje han kan finne en god leppepomade til ham til jul. «God morgen.» «God morgen, kjæresten min.»

De blir liggende og småkysse litt. Kjenne på de myke leppene, la tungene leke litt med hverandre. Gnir nesene mot hverandre, små eskimokyss. Lukte på hverandre, duften av nattsvett hud, nyvasket sengetøy, en svak lukt av shampo og sitrus. Hender som stryker over ryggen, fingre som leker.

«Du Even? Kan jeg cashe inn det gavekortet fra i går nå eller? Skuldrene mine ass…»  
Han fortsetter med det samme. «Ja, du trenger ikke hvis du ikke vil altså. Vi burde vel gå på skolen.» sier han fort, ordene kommer fort og hektisk ut av munnen på ham, og han begynner å reise seg opp.

«Nei, ligg litt til da.» Evens stemme er lav. Hendene hans strammer seg om Isaks rygg. Isak sukker og blir liggende. Han stryker Even over ryggen, sprer fingrene i vifteform og tegner usynlige mønstre på ham.  
«Unnskyld for at jeg var så sur i går», sier Isak. Han kjenner at Even klemmer ham inntil seg, han presser kinnet sitt ned mot Isaks brystkasse, Isak vet at han kjenner de hurtige hjerteslagene hans mot øret sitt, vet at han hører den samme raske pulsen som dundrer i ørene hans nå.  
«Det går bra, Isak. Det er greit.»  
«Det er jo ikke det. Eller, jeg vet jo hvorfor det er sånn, men det er så kjipt at det blir sånn. Men jeg er så sykt stressa for tida. Det er så mye.» Han sukker. «Jeg gleder meg sånn til vi er ferdige.»  
«Isak, det går bra. Det er bare for noen uker. Det er ikke hele tida. Du har den siste prøven for ferien i morgen, har du ikke? Det er jævli slitsomt når det står på, men så er det ferie, og da kan vi chille og bare ta det helt med ro.» 

Even reiser seg litt opp og støtter hodet i hånden mens han ser alvorlig på Isak. «Jeg vet dette, vet du. Jeg er jo mye eldre og modnere enn deg. Du burde lytte til visdommen min.» Isak griper tak i overarmene hans og velter ham rundt i senga. «Dust!» sier han og ler mens han kiler Even. «Slutt, Isak, slutt!» Han prøver beskytte seg mot kilingen, prøver å få ut en hånd for å kile Isak uten å gjøre det enklere for Isak å treffe et følsomt punkt. Isak setter seg over magen hans og klemmer knærne mot hoftene hans, låser beina hans fast med leggene sine mens han holder ham fast i overarmene. Han bøyer seg ned mot Even og kiler ham på brystet med håret sitt, før han lener seg helt ned til ham og slikker ham lett over huden, ørsmå slikk med tungespissen, som fjær som kiler ham, som sommerfuglvinger. Even vrir seg under Isak, prøver halvhjertet å komme seg løs. «Jeg gir meg, jeg gir meg!» ler han. «Sikker?» Even nikker. «Ja, jeg lover.» 

Isak løsner på grepet legger seg ned over ham, lar hendene gli over skuldrene og legger seg rundt nakken hans. Han kysser han langsomt, dvelende, kjenner Evens hender rundt midjen sin. Isak ruller dem halvveis rundt så de ligger ved siden av hverandre. Han stryker Even over ansiktet med fingeren, lar den følge kinnbenet, gli ned langs nesen, over leppene, tilbake langs kjeven. «Snu deg, da.» Even vil at Isak skal legge seg med ryggen til ham. 

Han stryker Isak over skuldrene, kjenner på dem, klemmer og masserer dem litt. «Du er veldig stiv», sier han. «Legg deg på magen.» Isak ruller seg over på magen og legger armene sine under hodet. Even setter seg overskrevs over hoftene til Isak og strekker seg etter massasjeoljen på nattbordet. Han river av teipen og åpner flaska. En sensuell duft av mandelolje og sandeltre sprer seg idet Even heller oljen ut i hånda si. Han gnir hendene mot hverandre for å varme den, før han begynner å massere Isaks skuldre. 

Even legger hendene øverst på Isaks rygg, stryker oljen utover huden i langsomme, sirklende bevegelser. Bruker tomlene til å mykne opp de harde musklene, gnir over ryggen med roten av hendene. Isak slipper frem et tungt pust, Even kjenner hvordan Isak slapper av i kroppen under ham, det er som om han synker lengre ned i madrassen. Even beveger håndflatene i lange, uavbrutte spiraler, oppover og nedover Isaks rygg. Han flytter seg litt nedover, hviler på sine egne knær, gjør det mulig å stryke over hele ryggen. Når han kommer til korsryggen, legger han hendene på hver side av Isaks hofter, bruker igjen tomlene og den sterke muskelen under til å løsne på de forspente musklene han kjenner under den oljeglatte huden. «Er det skuldrene som er verst?» Even lener seg frem og spør stille mot Isaks øre, får et lite og fornøyd stønn som svar. «Da slutter vi med litt mer skuldermassasje.» Han setter seg over Isaks rumpe igjen, masserer skuldrene med litt kraftigere tak, bruker kraften i hendene og fingrene til å flate ut de små knutene under huden, føler hvordan Isak slapper av under ham, hører på lydene hvordan anspentheten forsvinner og nytelsen overtar.

___

 

«Husk å åpne kalenderen din før du går da.» Even rekker Isak et thermokrus med kaffe når han kommer ut fra dusjen. «Jeg så det var tomt i skålen din.»  
«Skålen min? Det høres ut som om jeg er en hund!» Isak tar en slurk av kaffen og skjærer en grimase når han brenner seg litt på tunga.  
Even ler og kysser ham på nesa. «Pusekattungen til Eskild og hundehvalpen min.» Han tar i mot kaffekoppen Isak rekker ham tilbake mens han griper etter kalendergaven sin.  
«Kan jeg ikke bare være kjæresten din, da?» mumler Isak mens han knoter litt for å få opp gråpapiret rundt pakken. Det knitrer mens han holder på, han smiler gjenkjennende til lyden. «Hadde jeg vært hund så hadde jeg kommet løpende for å få gotteri nå, tror jeg. Åh, kult! Julemarsipan!» «Lesesjokolade! Men ikke knitre med posen på biblioteket, da», sier Even og ser strengt på ham. Isak strekker seg opp mot ham for å få et kyss samtidig som han stapper sjokoladeposen i sekken og vrikker seg inn i jakka. «Jeg er litt ulydig, ass. Må nok bli piskepinne på meg når jeg kommer hjem.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry for snev av kjiphet i går, altså. I det minste fikk de sove!


	14. 13. desember: mine følelser er iallfall hjemme.

Isak er ferdig med juleprøven i fysikk. Han orker ikke tenke på hvordan det gikk nå, er bare glad det er over. Nå er det bare vanlig undervisning neste uke. Han går bort i kantina og setter seg ved bordet i hjørnet. Det er stille julemusikk i bakgrunnen, og pyntet med glittergirlander under taket og rundt vinduene. Tidligere på dagen har 1. klassingene på musikk, dans og drama gått i Luciatog og delt ut pepperkaker i alle klassene.

Han kjøper seg en Cola og setter seg i hjørnet. Orker ikke kjøpe kaffe i kantina lenger etter at han ble sammen med Even, han har blitt bortskjemt på god kaffe. Hipster, hender det Jonas kaller ham når han nekter å kjøpe kjip kiosk-kaffe. Men egentlig er det jo ingen av gutta som klager så veldig, Even fikser alltid god kaffe til dem når de er på besøk. 

Med ett hører han stemmene til Magnus og Jonas. «Nå er jo Vinmonopolet åpent på julaften også!»  
«Ja, men det er jo en søndag i år?»  
«Jo, men det er vel åpent likevel, det er jo julaften?»  
«Nei, tror ikke det, ass.»  
«Hva med butikker da? Det er jo litt teit at det blir en dag mindre før jul.»  
«Jeg må huske å kjøpe øl til jul, ass.»  
«Ja, vi må jo møtes en kveld. Ha vors eller bare ta en øl liksom.»  
«Vi kan møtes hos meg.»  
«Ja, du blir jo 18 snart, mann!»  
«Ja, om en uke. Mamma og pappa vil vi skal ut og spise, men kanskje vi kan møtes etterpå? Gå ut på byen liksom?»  
«På en onsdag?»  
«Ja?»

Jonas slenger seg ned ved siden av Isak. «Halla, Isak, skjera?»  
«Ferdig med fysikkprøven.» Isak tar en bit av brødskiva si. Salami og ost, en dobbel skive.  
«Gikk det bra, eller?»  
Isak nikker med munnen full av mat. «Joda, gikk vel greit. Digg å være ferdig, nå er det snart ferie, ass, gutta!»  
«Jess! Vi snakka om vors. Vi må treffes, du er vel i byen i jula?»  
Isak nikker. Jonas ser på ham. «Har dere funnet ut hva dere skal gjøre ellers da?»  
Isak trekker på skuldrene, han har ikke lyst til å tenke på det. Vil bare dytte det bort. «Neiass, vet ikke. Blir vel det vanlige da», sier han vagt. Jonas ser på ham og åpner munnen for å si noe.  
«Jeeez, jula ass. Vilde maser så jævlig om de derre Syden-greiene sine. Det er SÅ billige billetter og bla bla bla.» Magnus ser på dem. «Men jeg har jo ikke lyst, jo. Jeg vil være hjemme. Spise ribbe og medisterkaker. Riskrem. Krumkaker, serinakaker, kolakaker. Julegaver under juletreet.» Han lukker øynene og ser drømmende ut. «Det er jo det som er jula, liksom. Vilde sier Christmas isn’t a season, it’s a feeling, men mine følelser er iallfall hjemme.»  
«Vil hun ikke være hjemme?» spør Isak. Magnus trekker på skuldrene, virker litt usikker. «Nei, tror hun synes jula er mest styr og stress, ass.»  
«Kan du ikke bare spørre moren din om du kan invitere henne hjem til dere, da?» Jonas ser på Magnus. «Dere har jo masse plass, og hun er jo bare to, hvis hun tar med moren sin. Vi har ofte invitert noen naboer som ikke har familie og sånn her, det er kjempekoselig. Bare å dekke på til to til, det er jo alltid nok mat.»  
Magnus ser på ham. «Faen, det har jeg ikke tenkt på før!» Han gliser. «Det er jo kjempelurt! Og så blir det digg! Feire julaften med dama, liksom, ååååh! Må spørre mamma om det er greit.» Han begynner å taste på mobilen.  
«Bare husk å spørre Vilde, da», mumler Isak, og tenker på hvor lite han ville likt å få en slik juleinvitasjon ut av det blå. Han vet fortsatt ikke helt hva han ville gjort hvis han kunne velge helt uten andres forventninger om hva han vil, hva som er best for ham, hva som er best for andre. Han føler seg litt som en pakke som kan sendes til dem som vil ha den.

«Men dere, sjekk hva jeg fikk av Even i kalenderen i dag, da!» Isak roter rundt nede i sekken og drar opp en pose med boller. «Lussekatter! Han bakte dem i morges!» Han rekker den fram mot Jonas og Magnus. De ser imponert på ham og tar en hver. «I morges, faktisk?»  
«Ja, han satte visst deigen i kjøleskapet går, no’ kaldhevingsopplegg. Bare å steke dem i morges, da.»

Jonas ser mot sekken hans. «Isak? Hva er dette?» Han peker på garntrådene som henger ut over kanten. Isak følger hånden hans med blikket og blir lyserød i kinnene når han ser det. «Eh, ikkeno», sier han og dytter det ned i sekken og legger på lokket. «Ikkeno?» Jonas ler og strekker seg etter sekken. «Få se’a.»

Isak trekker den mot seg og prøver dytte strikketøyet nedi samtidig som han har på lokket, men dytter til sekken så den velter ned fra benken og strikketøyet faller på gulvet.  
Han har strikket litt på bussen de siste dagene. Strikkingen går overraskende fort, synes han. Det er nesten så han angrer litt på at han ikke begynte å strikke på noe større. Skjerf, kanskje. Han er nesten ferdig med den andre grytekluten nå. 

Jonas plukker opp strikketøyet og garnnøstet fra gulvet og holder det på en armlengdes avstand mens han ser på det. «Strikketøy? Serr?»  
«Kan du legge det ned i sekken igjen, eller?» Isak prøver å ta det fra Jonas. Jonas strekker seg så Isak ikke får tak i det. «Du strikker?»  
«Ja, jeg strikker. Kan jeg få det?» sier Isak lavt og flakker litt nervøst med blikket. Jonas ler og gir ham det, og Isak stapper det lynraskt ned i rommet foran på sekken og drar igjen glidelåsen.  
Magnus ser opp fra telefonen. «Du strikker? Serr?» ler han.  
Isak stønner. «Må du rope så jævli, eller? Ja, jeg strikker. Det er en gryteklut. Det skal bli julegave til Even. Greit?»  
«Men serr, du strikker??»

Med det samme kommer Mahdi bort til dem. Han balanserer kaffe og et fat med vafler. «Hvem strikker?»  
«Isak. Du trenger ikke vaffel i dag ass. Isak har lussekatter», sier Jonas.

«Men Isak. Nå har jeg mast om hvem som er dama og hvem som er mannen i et år. Nå er det iallfall ingen tvil om det lenger!» flirer Magnus.  
Isak ser på ham med et oppgitt blikk. «Før i tida gikk menn og strikket hele tida når de gikk til og fra jobb, for....»  
«Damer strikker også hele tida, da!» avbryter Magnus ham.  
Isak ser på ham og hever et øyenbryn. «Jeg vet i det minste hvordan jeg får pinnen inn i hullet, da.»  
Jonas og Mahdi setter i å le, mens Magnus blir sittende stille et øyeblikk. «Pinnen i hullet! Fy faen, Isak, den var drøy!»

«Du burde også strikke, Magnus. Vilde ville elske det», sier Mahdi.  
«Er det vanskelig, da?» Magnus bøyer seg over grytekluten til Isak og ser på den. «Åssen henger det sammen, egentlig? Lager du knuter?»  
Isak ler. «Du lærte vel å strikke på barneskolen du også? Du får lage en gryteklut til Vilde også, da.»  
«Eh, kanskje ikke gryteklut er den beste gaven til dama», sier Jonas. «Kanskje heller… nei, jeg veit ikke. Lue eller votter eller noe?»

«Åh, har dokkar boller?» Det er Evas skarrende stemme. «Kan eg få en?» Hun strekker seg over bordet etter posen med lussekatter før hun setter seg på kneet til Jonas. «Kem er det som har bakt de?»  
«Det er Even», sier Isak. «Han sto opp tidlig og bakte dem i morges.»  
«Åh, du har den beste kjæresten altså!» Eva ser på ham med stjerner i blikket.  
«Eyyy!» Jonas ler og ser på henne med et liksomfornærmet blikk.  
«Eva, ligg unna», ler Isak og peker advarende på henne. «Dessuten så tror jeg han der typen din ble litt sjalu nå.»  
«Bare du deler så. Lussekatter, altså.» Hun vrir seg, hyler litt. «Jonas, slutt å kile meg! Jonas!» Hun ler, vrir seg som en mark mellom hendene hans, prøver å komme seg unna. Ender med å vri seg helt rundt og griper rundt håndleddene hans. Hun ser ertende på ham, lener seg fram og kysser ham leende. «Greit, du er den beste kjæresten!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er vi over halvveis til jul, dere! Man kan tro på mangt og meget i disse dager, men vi kan iallfall avkrefte eksistensen av Lussi - som liksom skulle kommet på strafferunde i pipa i natt dersom vi ikke var ferdige med julebakst, brygging og vasking. We are not there, som det heter. Ikke i år heller. Pipa står fortsatt, og det blir vel jul om 11 dager uansett.


	15. 14. desember: Noe som får magen til å oppføre seg annerledes enn vanlig

**14:45**

Toget er fullt, de sitter på de ubehagelige setene under vinduene i gangen. Even sitter fremoverlent, fikler med mobilen, snurrer den rundt mellom fingrene. Han sitter bredbeint, skumper borti Isaks bein med det ene kneet, lener seg frem med albuene på lårene. Beina dirrer og trommer lett mot toggulvet. «Vi burde tatt flytoget. Det er ikke så mye dyrere.» Han ser ut av vinduet tvers over gangen, men øynene stirrer uten å ta inn landskapet som glir forbi.  
«Vi har god tid, slapp av, da.» Isak svarer kort, blar uinteressert på skjermen på sin egen mobil. De har hatt den samme samtalen mange ganger den siste timen, han begynner å bli lei av å forsikre Even om at de kommer til å nå flyet med god margin.  
«Det sikkert julekaos i sikkerhetskontrollen. Sikkert dritlange køer.» Even taster på mobilen, blar litt, ser oppgitt på Isak. «Det står ingenting på avinor.»  
«Even. Det er over tre timer til flyet går. Vi har god tid.» Isak hever blikket, men Even har snudd seg igjen, stirrer stresset ut av vinduet.

  
«Har du noe i kofferten som ikke går gjennom security'en? Hvis vi er seine må vi kanskje drite i å sjekke inn bagasjen.» Foten rister med ujevn rytme, Evens fingre snur mobilen rundt og rundt i hånden. Isak legger sin egen mobil i lommen, ser opp på den lille skjermen i taket.  
«Vi er fremme på flyplassen om ti minutter.» Han ser på Even, prøver å få øyekontakt, men Evens blikk flakker mellom vinduet, togkupeen og den store kofferten deres, som står på gulvet ved siden av ham.  
«Jeg sa at vi ikke burde tatt så stor koffert, vi kan vel ikke ha den som håndbagasje, engang. Går det an å kjøpe en sekk eller noe? På Gardermoen?» Even trykker på mobilen, leter etter en oversikt over butikkene på flyplassen. Han ser overrasket opp på Isak, som har reist seg opp og stilt seg foran ham. Isak står mellom Evens urolige bein, legger armene sine rundt ham, trekker ham tett inntil seg. «Du? Nå må du slappe av. Vi når flyet. Du har planlagt alt dritbra.» Isak stryker hendene i Evens nakke, smiler til ham når han ser opp på ham. «Jeg gleder meg til å være i Berlin med deg. Men chill litt nå. Du har kontroll.» Even blåser kinnene fulle av luft, slipper den oppgitt og langsomt ut igjen. «Sorryass, Isak.» Isak bøyer seg ned, kysser Evens panne mykt, stryker kinnene hans med tomlene sine. Det gjør ham egentlig ingenting at Even stresser, ikke for sin egen del, han vet at Even ikke klarer å la være. Men det er vondt å se hvordan stresset gjør ham så usikker og urolig. Even legger armene sine rundt Isaks liv, stikker dem inn under den åpne jakken, trykker seg selv mot Isak, legger ansiktet inn mot Isaks bryst. Isak kjenner hvordan pusten hans blir roligere og dypere nesten med det samme, hvordan hodet hviler tungt mot kroppen hans. Han legger haken sin på Evens hode, puster selv dypt, ser ut av vinduet. Gleder seg til turen.

*

**15:38**

«Ja. Jeg er enig. Det er en jævlig lang kø.» Isak ser rundt seg, tar inn den store og uoversiktlige gruppen av reisende som står i kø innenfor sperringene. «Men vi har god tid, ass.» Even ser ikke helt enig ut, men sier ingenting. De scanner boardingkortene fra mobilskjermene sine, går raskt gjennom slusen og stiller seg i køen til sikkerhetssjekken. Isak tar noen slurker fra colaflasken han kjøpte før de gikk på toget, sjekker klokken på mobilen en gang til. «Nesten to og en halv time. Vi rekker det uansett hva som går galt, liksom.» Even rykker til, ser bekymret på Isak. «Hva mener du, går galt?» Isak bare rister på hodet, angrer på ordvalget sitt, drikker enda en slurk cola.

«Isak, du må kaste den flaska. Du kan ikke ha den med gjennom sikkerhetskontrollen!» Even virker litt irritert, de har snakket om det, lest på nettet for å være sikker på at håndbagasjen ikke inneholdt noe som de ikke kunne ta med seg.  
«Jeg skal kaste den! Vil bare drikke opp først!» De flytter seg noen skritt videre, køen beveger seg egentlig overraskende fort, den slanger seg i en lang, gjentagende s-form frem mot de uniformskledde vekterne og rullebåndene. Isak har ikke håndbagasje, han har kun mobil og visakort i lommen, i tillegg til den problematiske flasken som Even ikke klarer å slutte å se på. Evens sekk inneholder det de trenger til reisen – Isak vet ikke helt hva han har pakket med, ikke utover det han selv har puttet oppi: passene deres, den blå reisehåndboken han fikk i kalenderen i dag tidlig, og en pakke Extra med fruktsmak. I tilfelle de får dotter i ørene på flyet. Han er egentlig ikke så keen på å fly, vil tenke minst mulig på det. Fysikken og det tekniske rundt selve konseptet å fly er greit, det kan han omfavne, men det er likevel noe naturstridig ved det. Noe som får magen til å oppføre seg annerledes enn vanlig.

Køen glir jevnt, de går noen skritt fremover, passerer en unge med batmandrakt i sløyfen innenfor dem. «Mamma, knuser de skjelettet vårt når vi legger oss på det båndet? Mamma? Knuser de det?» Ungen snakker med høy stemme, dialekten minner Isak om Eva. Spørsmålet får Even til å smile, han ser på Isak med en liten, undertrykt latter i fjeset. Isak himler med øynene, drikker den siste slurken av colaen og kaster flasken i en av de store avfallsbeholderne som står langs veggen. «Even? Trenger du sånn pose?» Isak tar en zip-lock pose fra pakkebordet de står ved, holder den opp mot Even. Even rister på hodet, klapper med en hånd bak på sekken. «Har ikke med noe flytende, ass.»

De tar av seg jakkene og legger dem i hver sitt grå plasttrau når det endelig er deres tur ved rullebåndet. Even fjerner armbåndsuret, legger mobilen og nøklene sine ved siden av. Han tar ut kameraet fra sekken, den lille toalettvesken med medisinene, legger for sikkerhets skyld også passene i trauet. «Skal vi ta av skoene?» Isak spør litt usikkert, det er flere av passasjerene rundt dem som gjør det. Even trekker på skuldrene, ser på den gretne vakten som står bak båndet. Han kikker raskt ned på føttene deres, rister uengasjert på hodet.

De går en og en gjennom til den andre siden, lettet over at ingenting piper og at de ikke blir plukket ut til nærmere visitasjon. Isak skotter pinlig berørt bort på en middelaldrende mann som må løfte på genseren og blir penslet med et middel nederst på magen. «Bombesjekk.» Even hvisker det stille i øret hans. De tar på seg jakkene, samler sammen lommeinnholdet, venter på at plastfatet med Evens sekk skal dukke opp.

«Hvem eier denne?» Både Isak og Even rykker til når de ser at det er Evens sekk som holdes opp. «Faen. Det er sikkert medsa. Jeg har med reseptene, faen jeg visste at det kom til å bli stress med de pillene.» Små svetteperler bryter frem i siden av Evens panne, han svelger høyt før han løfter hånden mot vekteren. «Det er min.»

«Det er vår sekk.» Isak tar Evens hånd, de går de få skrittene bort til sidebordet hvor vakten står klar med hansker på hendene. «Er det greit at jeg ser gjennom denne?» Even nikker, begynner å rote på mobilen på leit etter resepten sin. «Har du med deg noe flytende?» Vekteren har tatt ut reisehåndboken, Evens burgunderfargede lue, romsterer videre i sekken mens han spør. «Nei. Nei, ingenting. Du drakk opp colaen?» Even ser fort på Isak.  
«Hva er inni denne pakken?» Vekteren holder frem en rektangulær eske, en gave pakket inn i gråpapir, med rødt bånd bundet om. Isak kjenner den igjen med det samme, det er kalendergaven for 15. desember. Even slipper fort Isaks hånd, gnir seg raskt over kinnene og haken. Han er rød i kinnene, det ser ut som om han prøver å holde tilbake latter. «Den ja. Eh. Må vi åpne den?»

*

**17:55**

Det er trangt i flyet, dårlig med plass til beina. De sitter på rad 19, Isak er skvist inn mellom Even og den lille ungen med batmanklær fra i sted. Moren sitter på den andre siden av midtgangen, fordypet i noe på en Kindle. Ungen studerer sikkerhetsbrosjyren interessert, spør av og til moren spørsmål relatert til bildene. «Koffor har de redningsvest på?» «Koffor får vi ikkje fallskjerm?» «Blir vi død hvis vi glemmer å trekke i fallskjermen?» Han snakker med høy bergensk stemme, virker genuint opptatt av sikkerhetssituasjonen.

«Må du på do igjen, eller?» Isak kjenner Evens hånd på kneet, blir først da bevisst på at han har sittet og ristet anstrengt med beina. «Vetta faen. Det burde jo ikke være mulig. Men føles faen meg sånn.» Isak snakker lavt og innbitt, har snudd seg mot Even. Det ulmer ubehagelig i magen, han strammer lårene, retter seg litt opp i setet. «Det går vel ikke an å gå på do akkurat nå uansett.» Isak svelger, vrir seg utilpass i setet. «Vi starter jo straks.»  
«Vil du ha litt vann?» Even bøyer seg frem og drar sekken opp fra under setet foran seg. Roter rundt etter flasken med Imsdal.  
«Unnskyld? All håndbagasje må plasseres under setet foran deg.» Flyvertens stemme er bestemt, han peker mot sekken med en hanskekledd hånd. «Og du må feste setebeltet.» Han blir stående og se på hvordan Isak fomlende prøver å finne begge endene av sikkerhetsbeltet, rister stille på hodet når han irritert ikke får delene til å passe sammen. «Trenger du hjelp her, eller?» Flyverten er i ferd med å lene seg over den lille gutten, men blir avbrutt av Even. «Jeg hjelper ham, jeg.» Even klikker beltet kjapt sammen, strammer det litt sånn at det sitter inntil Isaks mage. Stryker Isaks arm med fingrene. «Hold meg i hånden. Jeg har deg.» Even prøver å få blikkontakt, men Isak ser på noe ved føttene sine, holder hendene knyttet i fanget.

_Cabin crew, ready for take-off_

Ordene spraker gjennom høytaleranlegget, får Isak til å stivne til. Han tygger mekanisk på tyggisen sin, folder armene over magen. Han er blek i ansiktet, Even kan ser hvoran kjevemuskulaturen strammes unødig hardt hver gang Isak tygger. Flyet kjører langsomt bortover rullebanen. «Jessss! No blir det kult!» Gutten ved siden av har også knyttet nevene, men i ren begeistring, og lener seg tilbake i setet. Forventningen lyser av ham. «No begynner flyet å kjøre sånn racerfort, og så blir vi presset inn i setet, og så kjører flyet fort helt til det plutselig flyr! Eg gledar meg! Gledar du deg, mamma?» Han ser strålende på moren, så på Isak og Even, stusser litt over at ingen av de andre er like gira som ham.

Isak kjenner kvalmen velle opp, han fomler i setelommen etter posene han har lest alltid pleier å ligge der. Flyet akselererer i det samme, han merker hvordan han presses inn i seteryggen, hvordan flykroppen plutselig tar det lille spranget fra bakken og de plutselig svever. Han lukker øynene, lar hodet synke inn mot setet.

Den penetrante bergenske guttestemmen skjærer gjennom den durende lyden i kabinen. «Mamma? Hvis dette flyet fallar ned i dag, så e eg klar for å dø. Hæ? Koffor sier du hysj, mamma? Hvis flyet fallar ned, så kommar alle til å dø. Det har du sagt, mamma. Mamma? Har de fallskjermar ombord? Hæ? Eg hørar ikkje ka du sier, mamma? Blir vi død hvis vi faller ut av vinduet på flyet også, mamma?»

«Det går bra. Isak. Det går bra.» Evens rolige, dype stemme avbryter den tunge lyden av Isaks egne hjerteslag som hamrer i ørene hans. Når han ser ned, ser han hvordan han krampaktig holder seg fast i Evens hånd. Han har presset fingrene så hardt rundt hånden hans at Evens fingre er helt hvite.  
«Isak. Sånt må du si til meg. Jeg visste ikke at du er redd for å fly?»  
«Koffor e du redd for å fly?» Den lille gutten blander seg inn, ser nysgjerrig på Isak.  
«Eh. Vet ikke.» Isak svarer spakt, forvirret.  
«E dokkar kjærestar?» Even følger blikket til gutten, ser at han ser på hendene deres. Han nikker, kysser Isak fort på kinnet, svarer smilende. «Ja. Isak og jeg er kjærester. Jeg må passe litt på ham nå, så han slipper å være så redd.» Det får frem et lite smil hos Isak, han bøyer ansiktet litt opp, ber om enda et kyss. Even kysser ham på munnen, forsiktig, mykt, får enda et smil fra Isak. Han ser fort bort på moren til gutten, lurer halvveis på om han vil få en irettesettelse, forbereder allerede et come-back. Hun smiler bare, fortsetter å lese i boken sin.  
«Åja.» Gutten fortsetter å stirre på dem, ser ned på hendene deres igjen før han fortsetter. «Eg har faktisk fire spidermanfigurer hjemme!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er vanskelig å skrive en flyscene med Isak og Even uten å skjele til Kudzibisas legendariske åpningscene i [I skyggen av solen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725428/chapters/26416650%20)  
> Særlig når man er stor fan av Kudzis sydenhistorie. Så om noen føler flyscenen minner om noe, så er det sikkert noen dråper av Kudzi i den - (håper du synes det er greit!). Derimot - om noen synes ungen i batmandrakten har noe av Heine i seg, så stemmer ikke det. Denne ungen finnes på ekte, mammaen også, og absolutt alt han sier er sant og faktisk blitt sagt i en flykabin. 
> 
> Takk for all den nydelige responsen, vi er veldig takknemlige for hver eneste kommentar!


	16. 15. desember: Hva gjør man egentlig på sånn tysk julemarked, da?

**11:18**  
«Det står i Berlinappen også, at dette er noe man må gjøre hvis man er her før jul!» Even småtripper litt på fortauet, holder hendene opp foran munnen og blåser på dem. «Det føles jævlig mye kaldere enn hjemme! Akkurat som om det er usynlig sludd i luften, eller noe.» Han ser på Isak, som har trukket luen langt ned over ørene og begravd hendene i lommene på vinterjakka. «Enig. Føkk så kaldt det er!» Han smiler litt utfordrende til Even, blunker med det ene øyet.  
«Vi kan ta lunsjpause på hotellet da. Sprette kalendergaven. Ellerno. Nei, vent, jeg glemte at han sikkerhetsfyren allerede har gjort det. Sprettet den.» De bryter begge ut i latter, Even dasker et slapt bokseslag mot Isaks skulder. «Så jævlig kleint. Da fikk vi definert hva DET betyr, liksom. Sinnsykt kleint!»

De hadde fått med seg tuben med fancy glidemiddel, men først etter at vekteren omhyggelig hadde lest høyt opp fra etiketten og sett spørrende på dem   
«YesforLov – hva er dette? Anal lubri..., ja, ooookei. Skjønner.» Han hadde åpnet den svarte esken, fisket frem tuben, lest nøye på den. «Gutter, denne tuben er på 100 ml, den kan dere fint ha i håndbagasjen. Men den må opp i trauet! Den kan ikke ligge langt nedi sekken.» Even hadde holdt på å le seg ihjel, hadde knapt klart å få lukket sekken igjen etter at vekteren ga ham tuben tilbake. Isak hadde rødmende stått og sett en annen vei, ventet på at et piano skulle falle ned fra himmelen og gjøre slutt på den uutholdelige situasjonen. Etterpå hadde de begge brukket sammen i latterkrampe, brukt resten av ventetiden på å gjenspille situasjonen og lage imitasjoner av sikkerhetsvakten og alle de snappy svarene de ikke kom på mens de sto der.

Nå står de på et iskaldt fortau midt i Berlin og kjenner fremdeles at den samme latteren bobler i magen. «Nei, men Isak, vi kan egentlig ta «lunsjpause» hvor som helst. For å si det sånn.» Even nikker bakover mot sekken, løfter kjapt på øyenbrynene et par ganger. «Dust! Du har ikke med deg den på sightseeing, liksom?» Isak legger armene om livet til Even, rister i sekken, strekker seg opp og kysser ham fort på munnen. Even smiler, trekker på skuldrene, trekker seg litt tilbake for å se om bussen er på vei. «Sjekker du på kartet hva som er første stopp?» Isak ser på kartet de har fått med seg fra hotellet, følger ruten med fingeren. «Helt serr, Even, tror du jeg klarer å uttale det? Kurfyrstendam, ellerno?» Even nikker, sjekker noe på mobilen.  
«Næh, tror vi ikke går av på det julemarkedet. Det var der en eller annen loco fyr kjørte en varebil rett inn i markedet for noen år siden.»  
«What? Fristende å spørre samme ting som han kidden på flyet, _blir vi død av det?_ »  
«Så du fikk med deg noe mens vi var i luften?»  
«Shut up! Nå kommer uansett bussen.»

*  
 **12:09**  
Det er koselig inne på bussen, sjåføren har skrudd opp varmen og spiller lav julemusikk på høytaleranlegget. De er nesten aleine ombord, det er kun en liten gruppe asiatiske turister og et eldre ektepar i tillegg til dem. De fikk anbefalt bussen på hotellet i går kveld, resepsjonisten hadde fortalt at det er en spesiell førjulsrute, som kjører en stor sløyfe gjennom Berlins viktigste severdigheter.   
«Do you know Weihnachtsmarkt?» hadde hun spurt, og fort korrigert til «Christmas market? Do you know?» da hun så de blanke ansiktene til Isak og Even. «You have to go! You have to try Glühwein!» Hun hadde fortalt hvor viktig tradisjonen med julemarked er for de fleste tyskere, at det er et stort utendørs møtested gjennom hele desember.   
«We go there with our friends, eat a Bratwurst, maybe drink a heissen Caipirinha or an Eierpunsch, quatsch a little. You know, chat. You'll love it, you have to go!» 

Even hadde sett at Isak var lunken, hadde ikke sagt noe mer om det, bare kjent litt skuffelse over at Isak sikkert syntes det hørtes teit ut å gå på julemarked. Etterpå, tett sammenslynget i hotellsengen, litt andpustne, svette, veldig lykkelig avslappet, hadde Isak lagt seg med hodet på brystet hans. Han hadde tegnet små mønstre med fingrene på Evens hud, flyttet det ene beinet så det lå over ham, trykket seg tett inntil, laget den lille lyden som gjør at det synger i Even, som får tårene til å vokse i øynene hans, bare fordi det er så fint.   
«Greit, så vil jeg gå på julemarked med deg da.» hadde han sagt, akt seg opp så han lå over Even, holdt ansiktet hans mellom hendene sine, kysset ham langsomt, mykere enn i sted, på den måten som egentlig gjør det overflødig å si det, men han hadde sagt det likevel. «Jeg elsker deg. Elsker deg.»

Det henger headset på hver plass i bussen, Even trekker et til seg, ser på oversikten over språk. «De har ikke norsk her da. Men svensk. Prøver det.» Isak tar også på seg et, setter det på over den mørkeblå luen. De ser begge interessert ut vinduet når bussen langsomt kjører forbi det svensken i headsettet kaller for Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gedächtniskirche.   
«Det er den bomba kirken! Fra boka du ga meg!» Isak peker, ser entusiastisk på Even. Den svenske stemmen forteller hvordan kirken ble ødelagt i et bombeangrep i 1943, kun de ødelagte restene av tårnet sto igjen. Etter at krigen var over ble kirken et symbol på hvordan Berlin klarte å reise seg igjen, store deler av byen var ødelagt, med store ruinhauger og knuste bygninger over alt. I stedet for å restaurere kirkeruinen, ble det bygget to moderne sidebygninger, det lyser i små blå glassruter når de kjører forbi, det står et hvitt kors på toppen av det høyeste bygget. Mamma. Isak må svelge, blunke fort, han vet at han burde ringe henne, at de kanskje burde snakke om julen. Han tar Evens hånd, fletter fingrene sine inn i hans, lener seg mot ham mens bussen kjører videre oppover Kurfürstendamm.

*

 **13:42**  
«Skal vi gå på det Checkpoint Charlie-greiene i morgen, eller?» Isak spør mens de stolprer ut av bussen. De har kjørt lenge med bussen uten å gå av, hørt på svensken fortelle om dyrehagen og en isbjørn som het Knut, Schwules Museum _«Serr, homomuseum? Hva er det liksom?» «Kunst, vel. Og homohistorie. Kult at de har et eget museum, da!»_ , Potsdamer Platz, og mengder av gamle, imponerende bygninger. Sittet tett sammen i bussetet og holdt hender, kysset litt, følt på hvordan det er å være på ferie sammen. «Ja!» Even nikker, glad for at Isak også har lyst til å sjekke ut noen av museene i Berlin.

De går hånd i hånd mot julemarkedet. Det er umulig å ikke la seg sjarmere av de glitrende julelysene som henger som smykker i trærne, på husfasader og i girlandre mellom lyktestolpene. Julemarkedet er på en stor åpen plass mellom høye, gamle steinbygg. Det er massevis av små salgsboder, noen med lange køer av vinterkledde mennesker foran seg.

«Hva gjør man egentlig på sånn tysk julemarked, da?» Isak ser litt skeptisk ut igjen, Even kjenner hvordan han går langsommere, trekker litt i armen hans.  
«Vet ikke?» Even ser mot den nærmeste boden, ser at de fleste står med krus med noe varmt å drikke mellom hendene. «Ser ut som de drikker gløgg. Skal vi kjøpe?» Isak nikker, lar Even dra seg med bort til disken. «Eh. Two, eh, how do you say, two gløgg, please?» Damen bak disken ser blankt på ham, vasker kjapt og rutinert brukte krus mens hun venter. «Glühwein?» spør hun til slutt og nikker mot et stort fat med tappekran. Even smiler usikkert, ser på mens to glasskrus blir fylt med en dampende, mørkerød væske. «Bacardi-kirschen?» Damen spør kort og kontant, hun holder allerede i en liten øse, fyller noe i koppene så snart Even nikker svakt. «Mit Schuss?» Hun rister på hodet når Even bare smiler, setter krusene på disken foran ham.

Det lukter søtt og krydret av den varme drikken, de holder koppene med begge hender og blåser forsiktig på overflaten før de smaker. «Det er dritgodt, jo!» Isak ser overrasket på Even, tar en slurk til av den glovarme drikken. «Det er i hvert fall ikke gløgg! Og de kirsebærene, smak på dem da!» Even tygger på et av bærene som ligger i bunnen av glasset, det er søtt, knaser litt i tennene. «Lurer på om det går an å lage det hjemme?» Even snuser på drikken, prøver å sortere krydderluktene.  
«Excuse me? Are you Norwegian? Er du fra Norrrrrrge?» Mannen som spør er litt eldre enn dem, kledd i en gul goretex-jakke med logo av en ulvepote på armen. «I know some Norwegian! Smørrebrød med ost!» Han ler høyt, fortsetter uten å vente på bekreftelse. «It's called Glühwein. Mulled wine, in English. You can make it yourself, red wine, sugar and christmas spices, some apple, and maybe an orange. Spitzenmässig. Really, it's geil! Enjoy the Weihnachtsmarkt!» Han går humrende videre, gomler på en grillet pølse med sennep på, etterlater Isak og Even som to spørsmålstegn.   
«Det er kanskje sant da, det som mormor sa? At tyskere er så vennlige? Hjelpsomme, liksom?» Isak drikker mer av den krydrede vinen, trekker på skuldrene. «Dette var i alle fall seriøst digg. En til?»

*

 **14:59**  
Når de rusler innover blant salgsbodene, er de betydelig mer fnisete enn i sted. Varmere er de også, Isak har tatt av luen, løsnet på skjerfet, Even går med halvåpen parkas. «De kirsebærene var dritgode! Sånne må du ha når du skal lage sånn julevin hjemme!» De holder hender, Isak dunker borti Even mens de går, tennene hans er svakt blålige når han smiler.  
«Mat! Vi må ha noe mat!» De stopper foran en bod som selger pannekaker, blir stående og fascinert se på hvordan de blir tilberedt. Mannen som steker dem har på seg en tykk boblejakke, han står foran fire store steketakker og simultansteker papirtynne, gigantiske pannekaker. Det henger en meny på veggen inne i boden, med over 20 ulike varianter av topping. De to som står foran i køen har tydeligvis valgt middagsversjonen, de får overlevert pannekaker med skinke, fetaost, ananas og tynne løkringer. Mannen legger fyllet på en halvpart av pannekaken mens den fremdeles ligger på takken, bretter den lynraskt sammen og bruker en lang stekespade til å smelle den på et avlangt pappfat. 

“Digg! Jeg prøver!” Even gestikulerer mens han bestiller, ber om å få det mest populære fyllet. Han får en pannekake med rikelige mengder varm Nutella og tynne bananskiver på. Isak bare rynker på nesen, smaker likevel en liten bit. “Mmmm. Det var faktisk digg.” De rusler videre, stopper og ser på salgsbodene, kjøper en Bratwurst med potetsalat til Isak. “Hva er greia med overdimensjonert pølse og det bittelille minirundstykket?” Isak fniser med det samme han sier det, tar en munnfull med potetsalat fra plasttallerkenen. “Djeez, nok julevin på deg, Isak, du høres ut som Magnus nå!” Even trekker ham mot seg, kysser ham i pannen, peker mot en husvegg lengre fremme. “Se! De viser film!” 

I utkanten av markedet er det satt opp et stort lerret på en husvegg. Foran står det flere sofaer, de er gammeldagse og retro, med smale trebein og dype puter i sennepsgult, mosegrønt og turkis. Filmen er i svart-hvitt, åpenbart en gammel, tysk klassiker. De går litt nølende mot sofaene, det frister å bare sitte litt her, kjenne på stemningen. Even holder Isak om skulderen, lar ham lene seg litt mot ham, kysser ham i munnviken. De ser begge overrasket opp når noen reiser seg og roper i deres retning.

“Smørrebrød med ost!” Det er den gule regnjakken fra i sted, han vinker på dem fra en av sofaene. “You can sit with us! This is a classic German movie, the Feuerzangenbowle. It’s pretty boring, but you can actually drink Feuerzangenbowle while you watch it, so that’s pretty awesome!” Han peker på et stort bord ved siden av sofaene, det står en stor kobberkjele midt på bordet. Det henger et slags stativ over kjelen, med tre brennende kjegler av noe hvitt som langsomt smelter og drypper nedi kjelen. Det lukter rom, sukker, rødvin, julekrydder og ild.   
“Isak?” Even ser på ham, smilende, håper Isak orker litt mer julestemning.   
“Hva tror du om meg?” Isak gliser tilbake, med de blålige tennene og de mørke øynene. Tar Even i hånden og dumper ned i sofaen ved siden av regnjakkemannen og vennene hans. “Nu kör vi tysk julemarked all the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De fleste er vel travle med juleforberedelser nå, men kanskje har dere likevel tid til å lese en dose adventsfic om dagen. Vi håper dere liker historien vår! Som dere helt sikkert har merket, så skriver vi stort sett hver våre kapitler, med masse hjelp og innspill fra hverandre, men de forskjellige fortellerstemmene våre skinner nok gjennom i de ulike kapitlene. Vi syns dette har vært veldig gøy, håper at det vises i historien også.
> 
> Vis gjerne med noen ord at du er her, vi blir veldig glade for det. Kommentarer og tilbakemelding er den beste og fineste motivasjonen vi kan få <3


	17. 16. desember: Kommer kanskje ikke til å høres episk ut

13:54  
“Men serr? Currywurst Museum? Hvordan går det an å ha et museum om oppkutta pølse med curryketsjup på?” Isak ser lattermildt på Even, tar en stor slurk kaffe fra den hvite koppen.  
“Det får vi jo aldri vite, siden du nekta å bli med inn!” Even ler tilbake, smaker på sin egen kaffe, slikker bort litt kaffeskum fra overleppen før han fortsetter “Men currywurst var jo digg da.”  
“Nja. Ganske digg. Du kan sikkert lage bedre curryketsjup selv. Men bra kalendergave, da, sier ikke nei til tysk pølselunsj.” sier Isak, tar en bit av rundstykket sitt,. “Jævlig merkelig konsept, dette her. Det er jo rå kjøttdeig, liksom. Kan man spise det, egentlig?” 

Det er smurt et tykt lag av noe som til forveksling ligner ustekt kjøttdeig på rundstykket, det er toppet med et dryss finhakket, rå løk. Isak pirker i rundstykket, tygger lenge før han svelger. Han ser ikke overbevist ut. “Du må serr slutte å alltid bestille det mest populære! De spiser weirde greier her. Tydeligvis.”  
“Syns det var godt, jeg.” Even strekker seg over bordet, forsyner seg med Isaks rundstykke også. “Mettwurst. Alt heter liksom noe med wurst her.” Han ser på Isak, blunker til ham. “Vil du stikke innom Mækkern før vi drar for å se på det murgalleriet?”  
“Ja. Mækkern er alltid Mækkern.”

 

15:07  
«Du vet mora til onkel Kåre? Christel?» De går bortover gaten, Even ser spørrende på Isak, samme blikk som han alltid har når han mistenker at Isak ikke vet svaret til noe innlysende som han burde ha visst.  
«Eh. Ja. Hun.» Isak nikker bekreftende, selv om han ikke aner noe om onkel Kåres familieforhold. Moren hans har han aldri hørt noe om.  
«Hun kommer jo fra Berlin. Hun flyttet i smug fra øst til vest ikke lenge før muren ble satt opp. Det gikk rykter om at det skulle bli strengere, at man ikke kunne dra fritt fra øst- til vest-Berlin lengre. Så hun dro med trikken, eller S-Bahn, da, og pakka med seg ting litt og litt. Brukte et par måneder på å forberede det. Hun hadde jo en kid, broren til Kåre, så hun var dritnervøs for å bli stoppet, for at noen skulle se gjennom veska hennes. Se at hun var på dagstur med veska full av sengetøy og bestikk, liksom. Om de hadde skjønt at hun planla å flytte, ville de kanskje ikke ha sluppet henne inn igjen i øst, og hun ville ikke kunne hentet sønnen sin.»

Isak har stoppet på fortauet, ser måpende på Even. «Du kødder! Hvordan vet du det?» Even slår ut med armene, ser like overrasket ut som Isak. «Isak? Helt serr, har du aldri snakka med Kåre, eller? Han forteller jo alt mulig!» Isak bare rister på hodet, ser vantro ut. «Men onkel Kåre da? Du sa broren hans var i Øst-Berlin, hvor var Kåre da?» Even ler, legger en arm rundt skuldrene til Isak, kysser ham i tinningen. «Du hører serr ikke etter i det hele tatt, du! Det er din familie! Det er ikke normalt at jeg vet mer om dem enn du gjør!»  
«Flaks at jeg gidder å høre etter når du snakker, da!» Isak legger armen rundt Even, kiler ham litt i siden, må ta i for å nå frem gjennom den tykke jakken. «Men hvor var Kåre? I veska, liksom? Hadde hun sånn koffert med hulrom, sånn som vi så på det Checkpoint Charlie-museet?»  
«Å, Isak! Du er søt.» Even drar det litt ut, snur hodet og kysser Isak mens de går. Isak bøyer opp den venstre armen, fletter fingrene inn i hånden Even holder på skulderen hans.  
«Kåre var jo ikke født ennå. Moren hans hadde ikke møtt faren hans ennå. Det er forresten egentlig en episk kjærlighetshistorie.»  
«Serr? Mer episk enn oss?» Isak ler, men bøyer ansiktet opp mot Evens for å gi enda et slentrende kyss.  
«Næh. Ikke mer enn oss.» Even kysser Isak tilbake, stopper et øyeblikk, snur seg mot ham og legger den frie hånden rundt kinnet og øret hans. Kysser ham, ser på ham med funkler i øynene. «Når våre barnebarn forteller vennene sine om hvordan vi møttes, kommer det kanskje ikke til å høres episk ut. Møttes på skolen, liksom. Uspektakulært.» 

Han kysser Isak igjen, lukker øynene når han kjenner at Isak møter ham med tungen sin, at han går et lite skritt nærmere ham, treffer kroppen hans med kroppen sin. «Men det er episk.» Even hvisker mot Isaks lepper, støtter hodet hans varsomt med hånden og fingrene når han kysser ham. De blir stående å se litt på hverandre, nese mot nese, alt de kan se er den andres øyne. Blå, glitrende, grønne, dype. De rusler videre, tett omslynget. «Barnebarn, faktisk.» Isak dulter borti Even med hoften, smiler skrått opp mot ham. «Fett at du har planer for kidsa våre, Even.»

15:54  
«Er dette ekte mur? Står vi liksom midt der muren gikk, nå da?» Isak ser rundt seg, på den fargerike, nesten vennlige remsen med mur som slanger seg bortover langs fortauet.  
«Ja, dette er den ekte muren. Litt av den. Det som er igjen.» Even ser bortover langs den lange muren, sammenligner den i tankene med bildene han har sett på nettet, fra den tiden muren ikke var et turistmål. 

«Den så ikke sånn ut før, i alle fall ikke fra østsiden. Den var 160 kilometer lang til slutt, svær og grå mur, 3,5 meter høy, med piggtråd på toppen. Noen steder var det bare gjerde eller piggtråd, noen steder var det pansergraver. Hele sperringen var 600 kilometer lang. De skjøt etter folk som prøvde å rømme, Isak. Sendte schäferhunder etter dem. Murte igjen første etasje av bolighus fordi skillet mellom øst og vest gikk akkurat der.»  
«Jeg skjønner bare ikke helt hvorfor? Det var jo ikke krig eller noe? Hva beskytta de seg mot?» Isak ser litt forvirret ut, prøver å plassere Berlinmuren på tidslinjen i historiekunnskapen sin. «Den var liksom her til nittitallet, eller?»  
«Ja, det var sperra helt til 1989. De beskytta seg jo ikke mot noen utenfra. De ville bare ikke at flere skulle reise ut av Øst-Tyskland. Det ville ødelagt økonomien. Så da fant de en måte å tvinge folk til å bli på. Bra sosialistisk tankegang.» Even finner frem mobilen, blir stående og bla litt, før han holder frem skjermen og viser Isak. «Sjekk her, da. Her delte muren et nabolag i to. Folk på østsiden hoppa ut av vinduene sine, se, han hopper ut av vinduet og over muren, og her nede står det vest-tyske brannvesenet med brannseil og tar imot. Så det var ikke akkurat fiender utenfor muren.»

Isak blar interessert i bildene, ser litt sjokkert opp på Even. «Hvordan vet du alt dette?»  
«Jeg er eldre enn deg, da. Visere.» Even dulter i Isak, flirer litt. Tar hånden hans og varmer den i sin egen håndflate mens de langsomt rusler langs den fargesprakende, kunstprydede veggen. «Neida. Men jeg har sett noen jævlig bra filmer. Som du har nekta å se.»

De går langsomt, hånd i hånd, stopper noen steder og ser på kunsten. Et sted er det malt et bilde av en gammeldags bil som sprenger seg ut gjennom muren. Det står «Nov-9-89» på nummerskiltet. «Fet bil.» Isak peker på bildet. «Hadde passa til en trafikkpingle som meg. Liten, liksom.» Litt lengre fremme har noen turister stoppet på fortauet. De poserer foran muren, tar bilder i ulike vinkler. «Hva er så interessant der, liksom?» Isak strekker hals, prøver å se motivet på muren. «Jeg tror kanskje jeg vet. Det er et veldig kjent bilde som er malt her. Tenkte vi kunne ta en selfie der, liksom.» Even har ubevisst satt opp farten, han går med lengre skritt enn nettopp, drar i Isaks hånd.

«Eh. Whaaat? Det er jo det politikerbildet!» Isak blir stående litt perpleks foran motivet, som viser to godt voksne menn som kysser hverandre dypt og inderlig. 

MEIN.GOTT.HILF.MIR.DIESE.TÖDLICHE.LIEBE.ZU.ÜBERLEBEN

Han prøver å uttale ordene som står under bildet, men etter fnisingen fra en av de voksne damene i turistfølget å dømme, nailer han det ikke særlig bra. «Hva betyr det? Vet du?» Isak ser på Even, som rister på hodet. «Står sikkert bare hvem det er? Eller noe?»  
Den ene damen i følget bryter inn, hun stryker det kinnlange mørke håret bak øret, smiler litt usikkert mot Isak. «Beklager at jeg blander meg inn, men jeg hører jo at dere er norske. Skal jeg oversette?» Isak og Even stirrer på henne, overrasket over å treffe på en nordmann. Hun stikker hendene ned i lommene på den olivengrønne parkasen, blåser litt frostrøyk, skotter smilende på venninnen som står ved siden av. «Altså, jeg kan ikke så mye tysk, men når man reiser sammen med folk som er konge på research, så har man gjort litt oversettelsesarbeid på forhånd.» Venninnen retter litt på brillene, dytter det strikkede, regnbuefargede rundsjalet litt tettere i halsen. «Researchdronning, da.» kommenterer hun fnisende. «Min gud, hjelp meg å overleve denne dødelige kjærligheten. Det er det som står. I alle fall det tyske. De kyrilliske bokstavene tror jeg ikke vi skal prøve oss på!» «Det er Honecker og Bresjnev, men det vet dere sikkert. Broderlig kyss, kaller de det.» Damen med parkasen nikker mot muren, tar enda et kjapt bilde med mobilen. «Skal vi ta bilde av dere foran muren, eller?»

Etterpå rusler de videre mot elven, hånd i hånd. Even blar fort gjennom bildene på telefonen, ler høyt når han ser på bildet hvor Isak og han prøvde å imitere kysset på bildet. “Bildet er kult da! Bra at du foreslo det!” Isak stopper, drar Even inn mot seg. “Keen på å prøve å reenacte det igjen, eller?” De blir stående og kysse litt, bryr seg ikke om at det er midt på fortauet, at luften er kald mot kinnene. De hører så vidt hvordan vintertravle Berlin surrer forbi dem, det er et raslende, susende bråk som ikke angår dem akkurat nå. Kanskje senere, men i akkurat dette sekundet skal de bare stå sånn og være de to sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene - det er veldig fint å se at det er tid til litt adventsfic i julestria ❤


	18. 17. desember: Ikke bare i dag, men alltid

03:11  
Musikken er høy, den banker i gulvet og vibrerer i luften rundt dem. De har ikke egentlig drukket så mye, noen øl før de kom hit, et par etterpå, men de har den fine lettheten likevel. Den hvor alle ord er latter, hver bevegelse er en naturlig fortsettelse av det som hopper midt inni dem og spretter overalt utenfor dem samtidig. Isak danser ikke lenger rolig, han er ikke ironisk distansert fra måten han selv rører seg på akkurat nå. Han danser som om han mener det, uten en hemning eller bekymring som får ham til å holde seg tilbake. Lener seg frem mot Even, rister og vrir seg i takt med den pulserende bassen som er så kraftig at de kjenner den dunke i kroppen.

Det er mest gutter og menn rundt dem, par og grupper av flere som danser sammen. Isak syns han ser moren til batmanungen fra flyet danse på den andre enden av gulvet, hun er kledd i glitter og paljetter, danser med en dame på sin egen alder. Det virker ikke egentlig som det betyr så mye hvem du er på dette stedet, eller hva du har lyst til å gjøre - om du vil henge i baren, på dansegulvet, eller sitte i den svære gammeldagse bestemorsofaen og se på innrammet porno fra syttitallet. Hvem du liker å kysse eller vil ha med deg hjem, er det ingen som bryr seg om. De hadde først reagert litt på navnet til baren, sjekket det på google translate og sett tvilende på hverandre.  
“Til den skitne hobbyen. Hva faen? Er det ironisk ment, eller er det bare føkka?”  
“Stikke innom? Siden vi er her, liksom?”  
“Greit. Men vi stikker om de bare spiller drittmusikk.”  
“Avtale. Musikkmasteren.”

Dansegulvet er så fullt at de kjenner andres kropper skumpe og dytte borti dem fra alle kanter. De har danset i flere timer, i begynnelsen var det nok plass på gulvet til at de hadde luft mellom seg, at en og annen ukjent også danset med dem en stund, hang seg på og sang skrålende med til tekstene mens hits og klisjéer drønnet fra høytalerne.

Nå danser de så nært at de kjenner hverandres lår mot skrittet, brystkassen som gnir seg mot siden av overkroppen, hender som treffer hud og klær. Isak legger armene rundt halsen til Even, rynker på nesen over julehiten som dunker ut i rommet, kjenner likevel at kroppen ikke bryr seg om at hjernen hater sangen. Han danser rytmisk tett inn mot Even, det vrir seg så deilig i brystet når han kjenner den lange, slanke kroppen mot sin. Isak danser seg nærmere, vet at Even kan kjenne det, han kan ikke unngå å føle det mot toppen av låret når Isak presser seg mot ham og trekker seg så vidt fra ham igjen. Han lar den venstre hånden gli nedover Evens bryst, stopper like over bukselinningen. Han smiler mens de danser, låser øynene sine i Evens, fukter ubevisst leppen med tungen. Han legger hånden på Evens hofte, strekker den rundt på ryggen hans, legger den øverst på rompeballen hans, og trekker ham tett mot seg. Vet at Even kan se hvordan pupillene hans utvider seg og gjør øynene enda mørkere, nesten svarte, når han kjenner hvordan Even er hard mot hans lår også.

De danser videre, men det er som om musikken har endret seg i Isaks ører, den er blitt lavere, mer dempet, som om han hører den gjennom et filter. Den lille overraskelsen Isak ser i Evens øyne, den blanke gleden, det får ham til å trykke seg tettere mot ham, trekke ham hardere til seg selv. Det er klær mellom dem, flere lag med stoff, likevel føler han det så tydelig. Dette er noe annet enn bare en dans på et tettpakket dansegulv i Berlin. Det er noe lettere, noe friere enn vanlig over alt han gjør. 

Han er allerede så nær at han kjenner Evens pust mot kinnet og munnen sin, de danser inn mot hverandres kropp, bryter ikke de svarte blikkene. Evens hender er på Isaks rygg, i nakken hans, stryker over baken hans. Han lukker øynene, Isak ser skyggen av de lange øyenvippene mot kinnet hans, det brer seg noe varmt, fargerikt i ham når han ser hvordan Even så vidt beveger munnen sin mot ham, leiter etter kysset hans.

De står i veien, de andre som danser kommer borti med rumper og albuer, de må ta små skritt, holde seg i bevegelse for ikke å bli rent overende. Det føles uviktig, bagatellmessig, alt det som skjer rundt dem. De tenker det samme begge to. Det eneste som betyr noe er den myke, harde og sterke kroppen som jeg klamrer meg til, som klamrer seg til meg.

“På do?” Isaks stemme er bare et hvisk, understreket av hvor utålmodig han beveger seg inntil Even. “Nei. Taxi. Hotellet.” Even famler etter Isaks hånd, trekker ham mot siden av dansegulvet. De harde, utålmodige kyssene, de bestemte og krevende hendene til Isak har gjort at Even ser uryddig ut, nesten vill. Leppene hans er hovne, mørkere enn vanlig, det er tydelig hvordan jeansen strammer ubehagelig. Isak kjenner hvordan stoltheten smører smilet hans utover, gjør det bredere, lar det verke i kjevemuskulaturen. Han ville helst ropt det ut i rommet, fortalt det til alle - at det er han som skal gå hjem med Even, og ikke bare i dag, men alltid. 

“Looks like someone’s in a hurry to get home, darling!” sier en en dragdiva med tung sminke, glitterøyenvipper og høye, fake pupper. Hun legger en hånd på Evens arm, blunker overdrevent og kysser i luften mot ham med glitrende, julerøde lepper. Even ler høyt, han ser så lykkelig ut, Isak ser at han også smiler bredt, det store sjarmerende smilet som gjør at Isak vil høre på alt han vil fortelle.  
“Hell yes! I’m going home with my boyfriend, isn’t he beautiful!” Even legger begge armene om Isak bakfra, trekker ham mot seg, legger kinnet sitt inntil Isaks kinn. Ler høyt, kysser Isak fort på kinnet, hvisker “Fy faen, du er så jævlig deilig!” mot øret hans når Isak løfter hendene sine til Evens hender og presser seg bakover, roterer lett mot den harde formen i Evens bukse.  
“You both are hotties, darling. Sure you’d not rather go home with me? I love sweet, young bunnies like you.” sier divaen med påtatt stønn i stemmen, inspiserer de lange akrylneglene med juletrær og nissemotiv på. Isak og Even ler, blikkene deres flakker mot utgangen, Isak vrir seg rundt i Evens armer, nyter å kjenne ham mot seg midt blant alt dette.  
“War ja nur ein Spass! Go on then! Looks like you have somewhere you need to be!” Hun klapser Isak på baken, griper etter drinken sin, ser etter dem mens de leende trekker i hverandres hender på vei mot utgangen.

 

13:21  
“Okei, men det er litt forvirrende. Riksdagen var i Vest-Berlin, mens Brandenburger Tor var i Øst-Berlin?” Even blar i reisehåndboken, rynker pannen litt mens han leser. “Ja, akkurat det vet jeg faktisk at stemmer, det har mamma fortalt fra da hun var på tur her med mormor. Nei, faen, vi har jo glemt å ta sånn Lada-tur!” svarer Isak, han har et irritert uttrykk i ansiktet, tydeligvis skuffet over at de ikke har rukket det. “Hva er det?” Even ser spørrende på Isak, det er første gang han hører om at Isak vil kjøre Lada. “Det er noen greier mormor snakka om. Sightseeing i en sånn liten, russisk bil. Det var noen greier med at de ikke fikk lov til å kjøpe bil fritt i Øst-Tyskland, de måtte skrive seg på ventelister og vente i flere år før de fikk en sånn liten drittbil. Alle hadde bare sånne, de kunne ikke bare kjøpe seg en Tesla, liksom. Ikke om de hadde masse penger, engang. Og nå bare hater alle de bilene.”  
“Ja?” Even ser overrasket ut, visste ikke at Isak hadde peiling på Ladaer. “Vi må tilbake en annen gang da? Kjøre Lada?” Han hever øyenbrynene, spør med det smilende uttrykket i ansiktet. “Fullt med på det, ass.” Isak griper etter Evens hånd, peker mot den store grå byporten med de fire hestene som galopperer mot dem på taket. “Skal vi få noen til å ta et bilde av oss, eller?”

 

14:02  
De skynder seg oppover den brede lindealléen, Even går et halvt skritt foran Isak, trekker litt i armen hans. “Even! Du har lovet å ikke stresse! Vi trenger ikke å dra før klokka fem.” Isaks stemme er ikke irritert, mer lattermild. Even er egentlig ganske chill foreløpig. “Det er greit Valtersen, jeg har lovet det, og jeg skal gjøre mitt beste. Tar ikke risken på at den belønningen uteblir, liksom.” svarer Even, ser seg over skulderen og blunker til Isak. “Du er den eneste jeg kjenner som får belønning for å chille, ass.” Isak klemmer hånden til Even, det er et lite usynlig vink, bare for Even, en liten forsikring om at han gleder seg minst like mye selv, gleder seg til å gi den belønningen. “Bare litt spent på om du syns det er like digg hjemme. Om du syns det er så digg hjemme at du får naboen til å dunke i veggen, liksom.” Isak klarer ikke å la være å le, det er altfor gøy å erte Even, det er ellers alltid han selv som blir beskyldt for å være høylydt. “Alt for tynne vegger på det hotellet! Og det var jo ikke dunking da, de kom sikkert bare borti veggen når de snudde seg i senga, eller noe.” Even ler selv, han vet godt at det var dunking og hamring og at det absolutt var på grunn av ham.  
“Neiass. Det var dunking.”  
“Jada. Du gjør altfor digge ting med meg, Valtersen.”  
“Serr, Valtersen, hva er greia?”

Even svarer ikke, han har stoppet, ser på den store bygningen foran dem. Den har hvite søyler som går over flere etasjer, det ser mest ut som et gammelt museum. “Opernpalais” står det på et banner som henger ned langs siden av bygget. “Det må jo være her da? Så litt annerledes ut enn jeg trodde, liksom.” Han går et par skritt videre, sjekker noe på mobilen med den frie hånden. “Joda, det er her. Da blir det kalendergave, kommer du?” 

Det første de ser når de kommer inn i kaféen som ligger innenfor den store hallen, er en lang kakedisk. Disken er lukket, kakene står som kunstverk beskyttet av et glassvindu.  
“Herregud. Finnes det så mange kaker?” Isak blir stående å stirre, barnlig fascinert av det overveldende utvalget.  
“Kåre fortalte heldigvis hvordan dette funker. Vi må velge kake her, så får vi med oss en lapp til bordet, og så bestiller vi kaffe eller alt mulig annet, da, når servitøren kommer til bordet vårt.” Even forklarer, ser selv på alle kakene mens han snakker prøver å forstå navnene på de små skiltene som står ved hvert kakefat. 

“To stykker hver, og musserende. Pengene kom med betingelser, liksom.” Han stryker Isak lett på armen, forsikrer seg om at han hører. De bruker lang til på å velge, Isak bestemmer seg til slutt for en kake med flere ulike lag med sjokolade og en med krem og kirsebær på toppen. Even ber om å få den mest populære og tar et stykke av den som heter Herrentorte i tillegg. Kaféen er gammeldags, med draperte gardiner og store blomsteroppsatser på bordene. Det er ikke et sted de ville valgt på eget initiativ, det føles voksent og litt rart å gå inn der. De setter seg på et bord i det innerste hjørnet, et av de få bordene med bare to stoler. Bestiller to glass med musserende vin, følger Kåres anvisninger.

“Så onkel Kåre sendte penger til kalenderen min. Jeg skjønner ikke helt greia?” Isak smiler, smaker på kakene. “Hallo, det er dritgodt! Det er kaka si!”  
“Mora di drev og skypet med ham da jeg var der for å hente kalenderen din. Han var liksom på skjermen der, så han så jo meg når jeg kom da og så prata vi litt.”  
“Okei.” Isak bare rister på hodet, venter på mer.  
“Så ble han jo helt gira da jeg fortalte om Berlin, og spurte om han kunne få sende med litt kafépenger til oss. For han hadde vært akkurat her på denne kaféen en gang, med venn, kalte han det, men jeg fikk litt følelse av at det kanskje var en kjæreste eller noe. Og så ville han at jeg skulle ta med deg hit. Vet du hva han kalte deg? Kjiket mitt!”  
“Øh. Nei. En gang til. Onkel Kåre har vært her med en type, liksom?” Isak stirrer på Even, snakker med munnen full av kake.  
“Vet ikke. Tror det.” 

Isak sier ikke noe på en stund, spiser kake og rynker brynene litt innimellom, rister lett på hodet. Sorterer all informasjonen han ikke skjønner helt. Tenker på moren og hvordan han burde snakke med henne, høre litt hva hun tror om julen.  
“Tror de har tenkt å feire sammen da. Mora di og Kåre. Det var det de snakka om.” Even snakker mellom munnfuller, tar en slurk av stettglasset med boblende vin. “Jeg sa at mamma har invitert deg til oss om du vil, da var hun litt sånn: ja, det regna jeg jo med, at dere to vil være i lag i jula også. Mora di, altså.”  
“Even! Sa du bare det?” Isak snakker litt høyere enn vanlig, med lett irritasjon i stemmen. “Og hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe om det til meg, da?”  
“Du vil jo ikke snakke om jula! Du blir jo bare sur og går eller begynner å snakke om noe annet!” Even er glad, ser ikke hvordan Isak har surnet litt, merker ikke at indignasjonen ikke bare er kødd. Isak tar en stor slurk av vinen sin, lar de små boblene prikke mot tungen før han svelger. 

Det gjør ingenting, det er greit, han skal ikke la det ødelegge den siste, fine feriedagen. Det er uansett ingenting å bli sur for, ikke noe å ødelegge Evens gode humør for. Nå skal han spise kake, beholde roen, så skal de ta det helt chill og komme seg til flyet uten å stresse. Det er ingenting å være irritert for. Move on, Isak. Han bryter av et stykke kake med gaffelen, tenker på det rare butikkskiltet de gikk forbi på vei til kaféen. Spør rett før han putter gaffelen i munnen, “Greit. Okei. Vil du ta bilde utenfor den Ruhnke Optik-brillebutikken etterpå, eller? Til Magnus?”

 

20:05  
“Sorry ass. Jeg klarer det ikke uten å stresse. Unnskyld.”  
“Vet. Det gjør ingenting.”  
“Er du stressa nå?”  
“Ja.”  
“Hold hånden min da. Hvis det hjelper litt.”  
“Det hjelper.”  
“Det er nå det blir kult, vet du.”  
“Shut up, du da, batman.”


	19. 18. desember: Skjønner du ikke hvordan det får meg til å føle meg?

«Den var sykt digg, ass… det dritgode lammekjøttet, det var litt sånn crispy i kanten, sykt hot saus og noe hvitløksgreier... du skulle smakt den, Jonas. Forresten - så lættis når vi skulle bestille og de bare “was, was, kebab?”, det heter jo ikke det der da, det heter døner.» Isak forteller om kebaben de spiste i Kreuzberg, på anbefaling fra regnjakkefyren de ble kjent med på julemarkedet. Han går sammen med Jonas og Eva, de er på vei nedover gaten fra Nissen, i retning Kaffebrenneriet. Isak trengte litt påfyll med skikkelig kaffe før han skulle hjem, hadde han påstått. Alle visste vel at det egentlig var påfyll med Even han trengte. Even jobber mange sene vakter nå før jul, så det blir mindre tid enn vanlig sammen etter skolen.  
“Heter det ikke egentlig dønerkebab, da?” Jonas ser spørrende på Isak, trekker på skuldrene. “Gjør det? Serr, har jeg hull i kebabkunnskapen?” Isak flirer litt. 

I det de runder et hjørne, ser de Even komme nedover Skovveien. Han snakker ivrig i telefonen, de hører stemmen hans når han nærmer seg. «Mm, ja, jeg skal spørre. Ok, ja, hils! Snakkes!» Even smiler når han ser dem, roper et «Halla!», ser ser fort til begge sider og springer over veien. Isak kjenner armen hans smyge seg rundt midjen sin, før han får et kyss på munnen. «Halla, bby...» Han smiler mot munnen til Even, trekker han inn mot seg, lukker øynene og puster ham inn. Kjenner hvor godt det er å bare stå her og holde rundt ham, trenger en dose av tosomheten deres nå, hvis han må vente helt til i kveld før de kan være sammen igjen.

De går videre nedover gaten, Eva og Jonas hånd i hånd, Even og Isak med armene rundt hverandre, latter og frostrøyk fyller luften i det Isak forteller om Evens ansiktsuttrykk da regnjakkemannen forklarte at pølsen han nettopp hadde kjøpt var laget av grisehjerner. «Han la til “før i tiden da”, men ikke før Even var blitt helt grønn i trynet, liksom!» Even bare ler, klemmer Isaks skulder, ser bort på Jonas og Eva når han svarer «Herregud, man må jo teste ut alle de klassiske matrettene, ikke sant!»

«Forresten Isak, snakka akkurat med mamma, hun lurte på om du liker multekrem? Vi bruker å ha det til dessert på julaften, men hun kan godt lage noe annet hvis du ikke liker det? Hva er du vant til egentlig?» Even ser spørrende på ham, smiler.   
«Så dokkar har bestemt det nå?» Eva ser på dem. «Så bra, skikkelig stress å ikkje vite ka en skal i julen, da.» 

Isak åpner munnen, skal til å si noe, men Even kommer ham i forkjøpet. «Ja, Marianne skal feire med onkel Kåre, så da kan vi dra til mine foreldre. Det ordna seg greit, det. Ikke no stress!» Han smiler lykkelig, trekker Isak inn til seg. Isak lukker munnen igjen. Kjenner følelsene fra i går komme opp igjen. Det irriterer ham at Even bare har fiksa det, han har snakka med mamma, ikke med ham. Han trekker pusten, holder den litt. Hører at Eva forteller om alle familiemedlemmene som kommer til dem i jula. Besteforeldre. Noen tanter. Søskenbarn. Etellerannet. «Sykt stress altså! Eg vet ikkje kossen eg ska holde ut så masse familiekos.» 

Ordene hennes stikker i magen. “Så masse familiekos.” Han vet det er det han burde føle. Ha lyst på. Eller at det er det han skal ha nå faktisk, bare med Even sin familie? Familiekos. Han tenker plutselig på mamma, det knyter seg i magen. Kjenner irritasjonen over at Even bare har organisert henne bort. Han har grudd seg sånn, utsatt det, skjøvet det vekk, er plutselig alt greit nå liksom? Det føles for enkelt, lettvint nesten. 

Han trekker pusten, holder den litt. Ser på Even som smiler. Vet at det sikkert er urettferdig, men det føles som om han burde ha rett til å mene noe om dette selv. Han burde ha snakket med mamma, burde ha vektet de forskjellige alternativene mot hverandre, burde ha hatt en mening. 

«Eh, vi har vel ikke bestemt det, akkurat?» Det kommer ut mye sintere enn han hadde tenkt. «Jeg har ikke snakka med mamma ennå, det er ikke sikkert hun synes det er greit. Kanskje… kanskje hun bare sa ja for å ikke såre onkel Kåre? At hun egentlig ikke vil feire med ham?» Han hører at dette ikke gir helt mening, han klarer bare ikke å kontrollere hva som kommer ut nå. 

Even ser overrasket på ham. «Eh… jo? Hun sa hun ville det?» Isak merker alles blikk på seg. Kikker raskt rundt seg, ser at Jonas har bekymring i øynene.   
«Hva om hun egentlig vil feire med meg… med oss? Eller ikke orker no feiring i det hele tatt? Har du tenkt på det?» Blikket hans flakker, han hører sin egen stemme sprekke opp, bli en hørbar speiling av det grumset han kjenner inni seg.   
«Hæ? Men hon kan jo ikkje sitte aleine i julen? Moren din må jo feire med noen?» Eva virker forvirret, ser fra Isak til Jonas. Jonas drar henne inn mot seg, rister litt på hodet, kysser henne på kinnet, hvisker «Eva, ikke nå.»

Faen, tenker Isak, han kjenner at han ikke orker dette, vil bare kjenne på den gode følelsen han hadde for litt siden, følelsen fra Berlin, følelsen av å være helt fri, helt fri fra forventinger, fra krav, fra ferdige mønstre han må følge. Han finner et punkt på skotuppen sin, blir gående og stirre på det mens de rusler nedover gaten. Kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten komme, skyldfølelsen fordi han aldri bare kan være takknemlig for det han får. Even har fiksa juleplaner for dem, de får være sammen, han burde bare være glad.

Even stopper ham plutselig. Legger begge armene rundt ham. «Bby, hva er dette? Jeg skjønner ikke hva du snakker om? Vil du ikke være med meg i julen, egentlig?» 

«Du har bare fiksa alt. Bak ryggen min. Uten å snakke med meg. Skjønner du ikke hvordan det får meg til å føle meg?» Han ser Even inn i øynene. Slipper ikke blikket. Han har unngått dette så lenge, ikke orket å snakke om det, ikke orket å tenke på det, at nå, nå når det plutselig eksploderer i ham, så klarer han ikke se vekk, klarer ikke avverge det store utbruddet som han kjenner komme. Han kjenner øynene blir blanke, magen føles som en hard knute, en floke det ikke går an å få løsnet. Han ser at Even er forvirret, ser et trist drag komme over det fine ansiktet hans. Hater å se det, hater seg selv fordi det er han som gjør det, men han klarer ikke stoppe nå.

«Men Isak...» Even drar ham inn mot seg, holder ham. Isak kjenner det blir for mye, han klarer det ikke. Det renner ut av ham en lekse om at han er skuffet, føler seg overkjørt, ikke vil snakke om det nå. «Hva faen skal jeg si da, du har jo bare ordnet alt, du driter vel i hva jeg mener, det er jo føkkings tydelig. God jul, liksom, det kommer til å bli skikkelig kos, gleder meg.» Han kjenner tårene presse på, kjenner halsen strammer, ordene blir grøtete.

«Jeg bare gidder ikke dette julekosdritet.»   
«Hva mener du, hvor skal du?»   
«Hjem. Skal hjem og kose meg med den jævla kalendergaven, spise marsipan og glede meg til jul.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi håper dere henger med fortsatt, tross både julestri, julekos og litt vekslende stemning hos gutta innimellom. <3


	20. 19. desember: Fremdeles ting å lære

“Ja, men hva skjedde når du kom hjem, da? Noe sier meg at det ikke ble steamy hot make-up sex, ellers hadde du vel ikke trengt råd fra moi?”  
Eskild understreker sin status som uunværlig rådgiver ved å legge hånden teatralsk på brystet og himle med øynene. Even klarer ikke å la være å smile på tross av hvor urolig han føler seg, Eskild klarer på sedvanlig vis alltid å få ting til å handle litt om seg selv også. Det er egentlig en lettelse oppi det hele, det får situasjonen med Isak til å krympe litt igjen, til å virke mindre alvorlig enn den er blitt i løpet av alle timene Even har tenkt på den.

“Nei. Skjedde. Ingenting, egentlig. Han hadde lagt seg, lå med headset på, lot som om han sov.” På en jævlig lite overbevisende måte, kunne Even lagt til, det hadde vært åpenbart at Isak ikke sov, at han bare lå med sammenknepne øyne og ikke ville snakke med Even. Han hadde ikke svart da Even stille sa hei, hadde ikke beveget på seg da Even satte seg på sengekanten og forsiktig strøk ham over skulderen og armen. Han hadde ikke spist kalendermarsipanen, den lille sjokoladetrukne grisen lå fremdeles i plastemballasjen sin, uåpnet. Han hadde lagt den midt på det lille bordet deres, ryddet vekk noen av de andre tingene som pleide å ligge der, som om han ville gjøre den ekstra synlig.

“Var det seint da? Trodde ikke KB var åpent så lenge?” spør Eskild, ser forskende på Even.  
“Nei, klokka var åtte, liksom. Jeg handla litt på veien hjem, tenkte jeg skulle lage pasta, kjøpte julebrus, sånne små flasker, Isak digger dem. Ville gjøre litt opp for hvor dust jeg var, lage noe digg til oss.”  
“Ja! Å, de små flaskene er så søte! Kjøpte du den fri, da eller? Fra Hamar?” Eskild smiler, oppgiret ved tanken på den brune, sukkerfrie julebrusen.  
“Eh. Nei. Kjøpte sånn rosa. Den med julenissen på. Men, uansett.” Even setter øynene i Eskild, gir et lite hint til at han ikke er ferdig med å snakke om krangelen med Isak, at han ikke er klar til å flytte fokus til andre tema ennå. Han er tross alt kommet hit fordi han ikke vet hva han skal gjøre akkurat nå.

“Ja, sorry! Så han hadde lagt seg klokka åtte, ja. Ouch.” Eskil lager en grimase, blotter tennene i et forsøk på å vise akkurat hvor ouch han vurderer Isaks tidlige leggetid som. “Ingen reaksjon når du la deg ned ved siden av ham og pusa litt på ham?”  
Even ser litt overrasket på Eskild, hever øyenbrynene litt uforstående. “Nei, men jeg gjorde jo ikke det? Han svarte ikke, så jeg tenkte han ville være i fred, da.”  
“Serr, Even? Gud-adonis-dritkjekke-vidunderkjæreste. Du har fremdeles ting å lære, ass.” Eskild rister demonstrativt på hodet, ser opp i taket, sukker høyt. “Når Isak har lagt seg klokka åtte om kvelden og ligger med headset på og kniper sammen det tverre, lille fjeset sitt, da betyr jo det at han vil at du skal legge deg inntil ham og kose litt med ham!”  
“Gjør det?” Even ser usikkert på Eskild. Det har egentlig aldri skjedd før, de har aldri før sovet en hel natt med så mange sinte og hjelpeløst dumme ord stablet mellom seg.  
“Lo and behold, den blonde englekjæresten mangler skills! Herregud! Linn! Vi spør Linn!” Eskil snur seg mot Linn, som halvveis ligger i sofaen og følger med på samtalen, spør med insisterende stemme. “Linn! Hva vil Isak når han ligger til sengs og later som om han sover når Even kommer hjem?”  
“Trenger vel en klem da.” Linn ser ned i gulvet, trekker slapt på skulderen.  
“Even! Linn hadde naila det bedre enn deg i går! Det må du ta til deg! Djeeeesus! Hva gjorde du da? IKKE si at du gikk på kjøkkenet og laget mat!”  
Even ser litt forlegen ut, kjenner en svak rødme varme kinnene. “Eh. Nei, men jeg måtte jo ha litt mat?”

Han hadde faktisk blitt værende på kjøkkenet en stund, hadde laget carbonara, brukt lang tid på å finraspe parmesanen. Hadde spist stående lent mot kjøkkenbenken, sjekket klokka for å se om det snart var greit å legge seg. Få denne dagen bak seg, få en mulighet til å begynne på nytt morgenen etter. Alt ved senga og oppholdsrommet hadde understreket hvor lite ønsket han var der akkurat nå, i alle fall var det sånn han hadde følt det. Isak som lå taus med ryggen til, den demonstrativt uspiste kalendergaven som hånte ham fra stuebordet, følelsen av at uansett hva han gjorde akkurat nå, så kom det kanskje til å gjøre det verre. Pastaen hadde vokst i munnen på ham, han hadde kastet mesteparten i bøtten under vasken, det føltes feil å spise maten han hadde gledet seg til å lage til Isak. Isak som ikke ville snakke med ham.

Han hadde lagt seg ved siden av Isak til slutt, kjent hvordan kroppen hans stivnet sint til når han la armen rundt ham. Hørt dempet musikk sive ut fra headsettet. Det hadde ærlig talt ikke virket som om det var greit å si noe, hadde ikke virket som om Isak ville ha noen klem av ham. De hadde sovet i hver sin ende av dobbeltsengen, hadde ikke engang gravitert mot hverandre i søvne. I dag tidlig hadde Isak hatt alarmen på tidlig, hadde stukket på skolen uten å dusje, uten å kaste et blikk på den lille kalenderpakken med 19 på.

Even skjønner det jo, det var teit av ham å bare anta at Isak var ok med å bli med hjem til ham på julaften. Det var dumt å ikke fortelle om den samtalen med Kåre, han burde ha presset litt på for at Isak skulle ringe moren sin. Han burde ha tatt det litt mer alvorlig, han har jo sett hvordan Isak har surnet og stivnet og blitt sint hver gang de har snakket om julefeiring. Det burde egentlig vært åpenbart at det ikke fantes noen lettvint løsning på dette. En kjæreste som ikke engang klarer å se hva gutten han elsker trenger, hvem faen har vel bruk for det? Det bygger seg ubehagelig opp i ham, det føles umulig, som om det ikke går an å løse det lenger.

Eskilds stemme bryter inn i tankerekken, han ser strengt på Even, snakker høyt.  
“Even! Nå lider jeg på Isaks vegne! Har du snakka med ham i dag?”  
“Nei. Han tar ikke telefonen. Eller. Jeg har bare ringt to ganger, da. Han ser jo at jeg har ringt.”  
“To ganger. Linn! Hvor ofte ringer man til kjæresten når man har krangla? Ja, eller hvor ofte ringer du til mora di når dere har krangla, da?” Eskild snur seg fort mot Even, hvisker halvhøyt mot ham “Ja, Linn har jo ikke akkurat erfaring med å krangle med andre enn mora si, da. Men hun må jo få delta i samtalen.” Så ser han bydende på Linn igjen, venter på et svar. “En gang i timen. Men ikke med jevne mellomrom.” Linn er flat i stemmen, virker litt resignert.

“Hva gjør jeg nå da? Jeg må jo fikse dette. Hvis det går an.” Even plukker på den lilla duken som ligger på bordet, ser ikke på Eskild. Klarer ikke, alt han ser for seg er Isaks skuffede og lukkede ansikt da han snudde seg i døråpningen i dag tidlig. Han var blitt stående litt for lenge og se på Even, som om han ventet på noe. Even var akkurat våknet, morgentreig, hadde ikke rukket å stable seg på beina før Isak hadde mumlet “Nei, men det er greit det. Hadet.”, før han trev til seg sekken sin og gikk.

“Run to your man.” Eskild ser på Even med store øyne, nikker megetsigende. “Mea culpa. Det er det eneste som funker nå. Nå må du finne Isak og si at du har vært en idiot. Ikke sant, Linn, at han har vært en idiot?”  
“Tror kanskje det holder at du sier unnskyld. Og spør Isak om hva han tenker om jula.” Linn gjesper, reiser seg fra sofaen. “Nei. Gidder ikke dette mer. Jeg går og tar en dusj.”

Eskild ser etter Linn, som langsomt går ut på gangen, i retning badet. Han snur seg mot Even igjen, ser med ett mer alvorlig ut. “Ja, nå gikk jo Linn, da, så da kan jeg jo bare nevne en greie som jeg ikke helt vet om du har fått med deg?”  
Det hugger til i Even, Eskild er så annerledes, det er ingen spøk i stemmen hans lenger.  
“Okei?”  
“Isak og mora hans. Det har vært litt sånn de to mot verden. Ikke sant, når faren bare dro, tok med seg søstra, og Isak satt igjen der med mora som ikke akkurat var frisk.” Eskild er blitt intens i stemmen, snakker fort. “Han ville jo bare vekk til slutt, orka bare ikke å bo der lengre. Men han trenger henne. De er et team, selv om Isak må bestemme avstanden.”  
Even gnir håndbaken over kinnet, driter i at Eskild ser at han gråter.  
“Even?” Eskild har reist seg, står ved siden av Evens stol, strekker frem hånden for å trekke ham opp. Legger armene rundt ham, klemmer ham. Snakker stille mot øret hans, “Det er helt greit å ikke alltid få alt til.”

 

E: Hvor er du? Kan du ringe meg?  
I: Er hos mamma.  
E: Ok  
E: Skal jeg komme?  
I: Nei  
E: Unnskyld Isak. Jeg overkjørte deg  
E: Jeg var dust  
I: Ja  
I: Unnskyld for at jeg skrek til deg.  
E: Kommer du hjem?  
I: Selvfølgelig. Hjemme i ni-tida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de rørende fine kommentarene når det ble litt vondt her nå <3  
> Julen er ikke bare kos og glitter, ikke i noe univers. Men vi håper at dere har troen på Isak og Even, da. <3
> 
> Det finnes også et lite ekstrakapittel som er en direkte fortsettelse fra dette kapittelet: [Vil ikke snakke om det av Frieda Echte](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13070151)


	21. 20. desember: Mene noe om den jævla jula

Isak er trøtt. Han har sovet dårlig de siste par nettene. Han har tenkt på mamma, på onkel Kåre, på Even, på Vilde og Magnus. Det var godt å prate med moren i går. Han hadde dratt dit etter skolen. Hun hadde lagd middag, lasagne med salat. Ikke som Evens hjemmelagde lasagne, men det smakte godt likevel, og salaten var god. Isak hadde funnet en hvitløk nederst i grønnsaksskuffen i kjøleskapet og lagd hvitløksbrød. Vanlige brødskiver som han ristet, før han smurte på en blanding av smør og hvitløk og stekte i ovnen sammen med lasagnen de siste minuttene. Han har lært det av Even, han lager ofte sånn digg tilbehør av tørre brødskiver. Hvitløksbrød eller krydderbrød eller krutonger, eller rett og slett ostesmørbrød. Med kardemomme. Han smiler for seg selv når han tenker på det. Har lyst til å overraske Even med ostesmørbrød når han kommer hjem fra jobb i kveld.

Even var der da han kom hjem i går kveld, ventet på ham. De hadde sagt unnskyld, begge to. Isak visste at han ikke burde ha ropt, Even beklaget at han hadde organisert jula uten å høre med Isak. Men de hadde ikke egentlig snakket om det. Det ble for vanskelig, nesten umulig, så lenge Isak selv ikke visste hva som var den beste løsningen, eller hva han egentlig ville. I stedet hadde de holdt hverandre, kysset, lenge. Kjent hvordan det tross alt var det eneste som var viktig, at det er de to. Hastig og med tidsnød dradd i hverandres klær, rygget og stolpret i buksebein da de fortet seg mot senga. Prøvd å si det på en annen måte, noe av det som var så vanskelig å sette ord på dagen før. Så fikk de heller snakke siden, en annen gang. Etterpå hadde Even krøpet tett inntil ham i senga og holdt rundt ham, Isak hadde lagt hendene over Evens, flettet fingrene deres sammen. Likevel hadde han sovet urolig. Våknet og tenkt på alt sammen, på at han måtte bestemme seg, på hva han egentlig ville.

“Halla, Isak!” Jonas løfter hånden til en hilsen når Isak kommer inn i kantina. Gutta sitter ved det vanlige bordet sitt sammen med Eva og Chris.  
“Hey man! Gratulerer med dagen!” Isak gir ham en klem. Bursdagen til Jonas husker han i det minste. “Takk ass.” Jonas sitter med Eva på fanget og gliser.  
“Blir det fest da?”  
Jonas rødmer, mens Eva ler. “Eh, foreldrene mine vil ut og spise middag, de har invitert Eva og moren hennes også. Så, eh, jeg vet ikke helt. Ikke helt i mooden for fest, kanskje.”  
Isak ler. “Oooh, svigers!”  
“Vi kan ta det i romjula, da”, sier Jonas. “Ta en fest liksom. Foreldra mine skal sikkert ut en kveld, så vi kan være hos meg.”  
“Ja, foreldra til Magnus vil kanskje ikke vi skal være der,” fniser Mahdi.  
“Næh, går bra det da. Bare litt mange tomflasker, kanskje, men det skjedde jo ingenting galt. Pappa var ganske imponert over smakeskjemaene.”  
“Ja, vi skrev jo ganske mye. Iallfall i starten.” De ler, tenker på hvordan smakingen ganske fort hadde sklidd ut. Ølene var gode, men Even hadde kanskje hatt rett i at det var lurt å ikke drikke opp alt sammen. Iallfall ikke underveis, neste gang kunne de prøve å ta slantene til slutt, synes Jonas.  
“Vi kan ha vors hos oss på fredag”, sier Isak. “Eller, jeg må sjekke med Even, men jeg tror ikke vi har noen andre planer. Men vi har ikke akkurat plass til så mange da.”  
“Eg kan sikkert ha det hos meg. Mamma kommer ikkje hjem før på lørdags morgen. Men da MÅ dere hjelpe å rydde altså.”  
“Ja!!! Fest og juleferie! Det blir episk!” Chris jubler og gir Eva en highfive.  
“Fett!” Jonas gliser. “Fikser Even kake da?”  
Isak smiler. “Du er min venn. Jeg fikser kake.”  
“Uhm… jeg vil heller at Even skal være vennen min, ass…”  
“Hva! Tror du ikke jeg kan lage kake? Jeg er bakemasteren!”  
“Nei, Isak, det er du ikke.” Isak og Jonas ler, Isak tenker tilbake på diverse mislykkede kjøkkenprosjekter etter skoletid da de var yngre. Han har nok blitt bedre til å lage mat siden den gang, men kaker er fortsatt ikke hans greie.

“Vilde skal være hos meg på julaften, da. Og moren hennes”, sier Magnus plutselig. De andre ser på ham.  
“Ja, du inva henne?” Jonas ser på ham.  
“Ja, mamma syntes det var kjempegreit. Hun hadde tenkt på det, sa hun, men hun var ikke sikker på om Vilde syntes det var greit å bli invitert sånn. Men hvorfor skulle det ikke være det liksom?” Magnus trekker på skuldrene.  
“Jo, kunne jo hende hun ville bestemme selv da”, mumler Isak.  
“Hun kunne jo bare sagt nei hvis hun ikke ville, da.” Magnus ser på Isak.  
“Joda…”  
“Først ville hun ikke da. Ville jo heller til Syden, og var ikke sikker på om mamma virkelig ville ha besøk av henne. Men så snakka de litt sammen mens jeg og pappa kikka på juleøl på nettet, vet dere at det finnes mange hundre øl, eller? Og vi smakte åtte, liksom! Det er jo en hel verden der ute!”  
“Ja, og ka skjedde da?” Eva ser på Magnus.  
“Eh, jo, mamma og Vilde prata, og så sa Vilde ja. Hun skal være med å pynte også, mamma har jo masse pyntegreier i boden, og Vilde hadde masse ideer til sånne blomsteroppsatser og greier.” Magnus gjør en bevegelse i lufta for liksom å beskrive blomsten. “Angrer nesten litt, jeg, nå snakker hun jo bare om blomster og dekorasjoner.”  
Eva ler. “Hon er kjempeflink til å pynte, da, husker hon hjalp meg å lage en sånn blomstergreie til moren min i sommer, da hon hadde bursdag. Hun plukket blomster i hagen og satte det sammen på en sånn skål. Det så skikkelig proft ut! Ikkje bare en sånn bukett fra hagen liksom. Skjønner ikkje kordan hon får det til, eg!”  
Magnus ser på Eva. “Du, kanskje jeg burde kjøpe blomster til henne til jul? Jeg har liksom ikke funnet noen julegave ennå.”  
Eva tenker seg om litt og rister på hodet. “Nei, ikkje blomster. Men sånn greier for å lage blomsteroppsatser! Da blir hon glad! Ståltråd og tang og saks og sånn svampegreier til å putte blomster inni. Hon var litt frustrert da eg bare hadde vanlig saks heme i sommer, sa det fantes masse kule greier på en butikk i byen.”  
Magnus gliser. “Kult, Eva! Takk for tipset!”

Isak sukker. Ikke har han funnet ut hva han vil på julaften og ikke vet han hva han skal gi til Even. Eller, han har jo de gryteklutene, da, men jo mer han tenker på det, jo mer usikker blir han. Hva slags kjærestegave er det, liksom? I fjor var det greit, da hadde han gitt ham en hettejakke, hadde ikke rukket å finne noe annet, og så hadde de ikke hatt så mange rene klær når de plutselig delte på Isaks klær, så det hadde føltes som en praktisk gave. Men nå har de skapet fullt av hettegensere, og Isak har nok styr på klesvasken til at de stort sett har rene klær også. Så klær føles veldig kjedelig. 

“Du, da?” Magnus tar en bit av brødskiva si og ser på Isak. “Skal du være sammen med Even på julaften, eller?” Han slikker seg om munnen, prøver få bort en smule som har satt seg fast på overleppa.  
Isak kikker skrått bort på Jonas og Eva. Jonas ser spørrende på ham, signaliserer med blikket at han lurer, er bekymret. Isak nikker tilbake, prøver å vise Jonas at han og Even er venner igjen, at han ikke skal bekymre seg. Men han orker ikke begynne på en forklaring, orker ikke å snakke med hele gjengen om dette nå. Han tar en bit av skiva for å ha noe å gjøre.  
“Mmm” mumler han med munnen full av mat, håper de andre lar det ligge med det.  
“Åh, ferie, det blir digg. Sove lenge. Ingen vekkerklokke. Ingen lekser. Ikkeno mas.” Magnus lener seg bakover og slenger ut armene.  
“Ikkeno mas, liksom”, mumler Eva. “Familieoverdose.” Jonas kiler henne og kysser henne i nakken. “Du får komme til meg da. Lover å ikke vekke deg, ass.”  
Lyden av de andre forsvinner inn i et sammensurium av kiling, latter, småprat og vitsing om jul, ferie og familiehistorier. Isak kjenner på regnbuerefleksen han fikk i kalenderen, zoner helt ut, tenker på helt andre ting.

___

 

“Hei, Isak Valtersen! Hyggelig å se deg! Sett deg!” Isak setter seg ned foran henne. Den svarte stolen knirker litt. Han ser på bordet foran seg. Det er ikke den vanlige brune pulten hun hadde før, men et salongbord i teak, ganske lavt. Kontorstolen ser litt malplassert ut der den troner over bordet. Det er ryddig. Bare et par blyanter og en skål med seigmenn står der. “Eh, har du fått ny pult?” ramler det ut av ham.

“Åh, ja. Den gamle pulten knakk. Knakk, tenk det! Vi skulle henge opp noe til vorset før julebordet.” Hun peker opp mot taket, der det henger en lenke av glanspapir. “Og så bare knakk den.” Ansiktet blir trist. “Det var trist med han vaktmesteren, da. Han ramla rett ned, vet du. Benet bare knakk, rett av. Både fibula og tibia, som tørre kvister. Jeg undersøkte ham, da, jeg var på ortopedisk i Bergen så jeg har jo kjent på noen slike, og jeg kjente det med en gang jeg tok i det at det var skikkelig knekt, komplisert brudd. Beinendene bare gnisset mot hverandre, det hørtes ut som trepinner som man gnir mot hverandre.” Hun gnir blyantene på pulten mot hverandre for å demonstrere. “Bare å ringe ambulanse med en gang. Han fikk et morfinshot av meg før han dro, arme mann, fortjente jo såpass da.”  
“Å ja, derfor han bare forsvant, ja”, mumler Isak.  
“Ja, han kommer til å være borte lenge. Et par måneder, minst. De har skrudd ham sammen igjen, da, men det blir jo lang sykemelding. Eller juleferie, som vi kaller det. Han burde jo snart komme innom med pepperkaker. Eller sirupssnipper. Eller kanskje en fruktkake.” Hun slikker seg om munnen.

“Men du da? Hvordan går det med Even? Dere er fortsatt sammen, ikke sant?” Hun ser på ham over brillene. Isak nikker.  
“Ja, dere var jo her og testet dere i vår. Bruker dere fortsatt kondom?”  
Isak rødmer. “Eh… av og til.”  
“Ja, det går jo helt fint uten, altså. Det er veldig få som får e.coli av å suge noen etter at de har hatt ubeskyttet samleie med dem. De fleste blir jo syke av helt andre ting. Folk som ikke har vaska seg på henda når de har vært på do. Maten. Særlig i utlandet. Jeg husker en som var her en gang, han hadde vært på ferie, i Tyskland eller Danmark eller noe slikt. Han ble skikkelig syk. Dritsyk, rett og slett. Det bare rant ut, vet du, nedover bukser og nedi skoene. Blod og drit og greier. Og han skjønte ikke hvorfor. Men så var det den kebaben, da. Sånn klump som henger over grillen og blir saaaakteee varmet.” Hun trekker på vokalene når hun sier det, som for å understreke hastigheten. “Og da blir den full av bakterier. De yngler skikkelig inni der, da.” Hun vrir ansiktet i avsky. “Og så tok det så lang tid før han fikk det at han skjønte ikke helt hvorfor altså, tror det tok en sånn tre dager. Eller fire? Hun teller på fingrene. Jo, han spiste den kebaben på søndag og på onsdag var han hos meg da.” Hun ser opp fra fingrene sine. “Og da, da ville ikke jeg ha sugd noen etter ubeskytta analsex, for å si det sånn.” Isak har blitt blek. Han tenker på kebaben de hadde kjøpt på gata like før de dro til flyplassen i Berlin. Den hadde kanskje smakt litt rart. Han hadde bemerket det til Even, men de var blitt enige om at det sikkert var krydderet som var annerledes, de som lagde kebaben der lagde den sikkert mer autentisk enn i Oslo.  
“Men det var vel ikke kondomer du ville snakke om? Synes du ser litt blek og trøtt ut, jeg. Sover du?”

Isak retter seg opp. “Nei, egentlig ikke, ikke de siste nettene iallfall”, sukker han.

Skolelegen ser på ham. “Og hvorfor ikke det? Dere holder på med helt andre greier enn å sove? Dere unge, altså, jeg misunner dere utholdenheten deres, i min alder så klarer vi bare en gang, eller i høyden to dersom vi er veldig forelsket. ja, dere må nyte det mens dere kan altså!”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei nei, det er ikke derfor.”  
“Hva? Har dere ikke sex da? Har du for lite sex? Du vet det kan hjelpe å onanere litt, eller runke som vi også kan kalle det, det er veldig avslappende. Orgasmen frigir oksytosin og prolaktin i kroppen, vet du, oksytocin gjør deg glad og forelska, mens prolaktinet får deg til å slappe av. Men egentlig burde du ligge med Even i stedet om du sover lite. Da utløser du faktisk mer prolaktin enn om du kommer alene. Det viser forskning.”  
Han rister på hodet igjen. “Nei, det er ikke det. Vi har nok sex, vi.”

Hun ser på ham. “Hva er det da?”  
“Nei, jeg…” Han stopper opp, tar sats igjen. “Jeg gruer meg til jul.”  
Isak ser ned i gulvet, venter på at Skrulle skal ta opp tråden, finne ut av det for ham. Hun sitter fremoverlent og ser på ham med store øyne når han endelig ser opp igjen, nikker avventende. “Mmm. Ja, fortsett.”  
Isak sukker, plukker litt på ermet på hettejakken. “Jeg vet liksom ikke hva som er rett. Hva det er meningen at jeg skal gjøre.” Han trekker i ermet, drar i det burgunderrøde stoffet. “Jeg føler at jeg burde være med mamma. Eller. Jeg føler at jeg burde ha lyst til å være med mamma. Og jeg vet at hun skjønner greia, hun har ikke spurt engang, hun har ikke spurt om jeg kommer til jul. Og pappa. Han bare melder seg ut. Drar til samboerens familie, tar med søstra mi. Det er liksom bare jeg som tenker på mamma. Og det er jo føkka, for jeg tenker jo ikke egentlig på henne, eller jeg vil ikke være aleine med henne på julaften da. Jeg skjønner bare ikke hvorfor alle må mene noe om den jævla jula!” Isak stopper, merker hvor fort han har snakket, hvor varm han er blitt av alt stresset som plutselig fosset frem.

“Isak. Hvor har du lyst til å være da?” Skrulle ser ham i øynene, rynker brynene.

“Vetta faen. Jeg føler meg litt som en pakke som kan sendes der man vil.”  
Skrulle skakker på hodet. “Jeg ser ikke en pakke.”  
“Det er en metafor, da.”  
“Å ja. Men Isak. Hva vil du da? Vil du være en pakke? Er det ikke litt digg også, at noen andre bare bestemme for deg? Det er jo litt lø å være voksen også, det er så mye man må bestemme selv, mye ansvar og drit.”  
“Jeg vil helst bestemme selv, da.”  
“Da må du gjøre det da. Fortelle hvor pakken skal hen. Eller at du ikke er noen pakke, men et menneske som bestemmer selv. Bygge noen broer så du får kommunisert med folka rundt deg. Fortelle hvor skapet skal stå, rett og slett.”

Isak blir bare sittende, ser mot Skrulle, ser egentlig forbi henne, ut av vinduet. Pakke, skap, broer. Det hjelper liksom ikke. Jula føles fremdeles altfor komplisert, som et skap fullt av innpakkede krav og forventninger.

“Men du, Isak? Det er ikke grunnlovsfestet hvordan jula skal feires, vet du. Gjør deg selv til pakkesentralen, da. Hent inn de andre pakkene, bring dem sammen der du vil være. Det viktigste er at du finner ut av hva du trenger for å ha en god jul.”

Pakkesentral? Isak rister litt på hodet mens han trekker på seg jakken, slenger sekken på ryggen. Vet at det sikkert stemmer, det er han som selv må vite hva han vil.  
“God jul da, Isak Valtersen! Ta kontroll over pakkene!”  
Isak smiler tilbake til Skrulle, nikker mot døren. “Ja, da stikker jeg. God jul!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det drar seg til, både i VU og i andre univers. Men det er faktisk to ting vi vet helt sikkert. Det ene er at livet er NÅ. Det andre er at det BLIR jul. Uansett. (Og for oss blir førjulstida ekstra fin på grunn av de ekstra fine kommentarene fra dere ekstra fine lesere. Takk ass. ❤️❤️❤️)
> 
> I går kom det også en ekstrascene, [Vil ikke snakke om det](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13070151)


	22. 21. desember: Prøvd å gjøre det som er best

Isak har krøpet opp langs Evens utstrakte kropp. Han ligger halvveis bøyd over ham, lener seg på albuen så han ikke skal ligge med full tyngde på brystet hans. Han stopper noen sekunder og bare ser på ham, nyter den varme, kriblende følelsen han får av å se hvor avslappet Evens ansikt er. Isaks hånd ligger på Evens hofte, han stryker den varme huden med tommelen. Små, sirklende bevegelser, kjenner den harde hoftekammen under håndflaten. Even åpner øynene, det tar noen sekunder før pupillene vil fokusere, Isak ser hvordan de store, svarte sirklene blir mindre når lyset fra taklampen treffer de blå øynene. Han må trekke pusten raskt når Even vrir litt på hodet og treffer blikket hans, det er så deilig å se hvordan pupillene umiddelbart utvider seg, dekker store deler av iris. Den svarte pupillen er et hull i regnbuehinnen, det er basic biologikunnskap, det kiler så godt i brystet nå fordi Isak vet at noen teorier støtter at pupillen blir større fordi Even liker det han ser, fordi han ser på noe som han elsker. Noen som han elsker. Isak lener seg frem, håper at hans egne pupiller er minst like store. Hvis det er noe hold i de teoriene, så må de nesten være det. For det finnes ingen han elsker mer enn denne gutten.

Isak kysser Even, først mykt og rolig, så våtere, med tunge, legger seg over ham. Han kjenner Evens nakne bein mot sine egne jeanskledde, må trekke pusten fort av hvor uventet opphissende det er at Even nå er myk og fuktig mot hans eget trange, bankende skritt. Even legger armene rundt ham, kysser ham tilbake, dypt, nesten hardt. Vipper dem rundt, legger seg over Isak, omslutter hodet hans med armen og hånden, kysser ham fremdeles, lar den andre hånden gli nedover langs kroppen hans, river i knappen og glidelåsen på jeansen. Isak presser seg oppover mot hånden hans, trykker hodet bakover i puten, kjenner på det lille rushet han får fordi han vet at Even kjenner smaken av seg selv i kyssene deres, fordi han vet at alt det som nettopp har skjedd skal skje igjen. Nå.

*

“Det var egentlig ikke helt sånn den kalendergaven var tenkt, da.” De ligger på siden, vendt mot hverandre, Even stryker med en tommel over Isaks øyenbryn mens han sier det.  
“Klager du, eller?” Isak flirer, legger seg litt bedre til rette, drar i dynen. T-skjortene ligger på gulvet, sammen med buksen som Isak sparket av anklene, vrengte seg ut av ved å vri på føttene. Even aker seg nærmere, legger armen rundt Isak og stryker lett og mykt nedover langs Isaks ryggtavle. “Klager ikke, men det var jo du som skulle få velge, liksom.”  
“Ja! Det diggeste jeg vet, sto det. Hva som helst, sa du.” Isak prøver å se indignert ut, men det failer, han kjenner det selv. Nytter ikke å prøve å se indignert ut når smilet verker i hele ansiktet.  
“Du er det diggeste jeg vet.” Han kysser Even, mykt, lett, det skjelver i brystet igjen. Han vet det jo egentlig. Så lenge han kan være sammen med Even, så trenger ikke julen å være så umulig likevel. Må ikke være det, i alle fall.

“Even?” Isak har flyttet seg litt ned i sengen, gjemmer ansiktet mot Evens halsgrop. Hjemme. Han kjenner Evens hjerteslag mot brystet sitt, rolig, i takt med hans egen puls. “Jeg gruer meg til jul.” Han sier det stille, hvisker det nesten. Isak kjenner hvordan Even slutter å puste, det varer bare noen sekunder, men det er lenge nok til at Isak skjønner at Even ikke hadde forventet det. At han må områ seg, at han trenger pustepausen. Pusten kommer tilbake samtidig med at Even lukker armene rundt ham, forsiktig, holder ham.   
“Unnskyld for at jeg har gjort det vanskeligere for deg.” Even snakker med munnen mot hodet hans, kysser Isak i håret. Isak rister på hodet, stryker med fingertuppene over Evens brystkasse, bittesmå bevegelser over huden. “Du prøvde jo å hjelpe. Skjønner at det ikke var så lett når jeg ikke sa noe. Skjønner at du ikke forsto greia mi. Og Even, faen, jeg er så lei meg for at jeg ble så sint, at jeg straffa deg med å ikke snakke med deg.”  
“Vil du fortelle meg nå?” Evens stemme er så rolig, Isak hører at han har tid, så lang tid som det tar. Det vokser likevel frem en klump i halsen, den gjør stemmen hans grøtete og rar. Isak nikker mot Evens hals, slipper ut et tungt pust. Vet ikke hva som er begynnelsen.

“Jeg har dårlig samvittighet for mamma. Og jeg er sint på henne. Litt.” Isak tar en lang pause etter at han har sagt det, blir bare liggende og kjenne Even inntil seg. Bruker den rolige hevingen og senkingen av brystkassen hans til å legge ned den hamrende uroen han plutselig selv kjenner. Even stryker ham i håret, holder ham mot seg, legger ansiktet ned mot hodet hans. Venter på at Isak vil fortsette.

“Alle vil liksom feire jul med familien. Alle foreldre vil feire jul med barna sine. Men faren min stikker til noen andre, god jul liksom. Mora mi, hun… ja hun fikser jo ikke julen. Og i år later hun tydeligvis som om det er helt normalt at jeg ikke har lyst til å komme. Og det også gjør meg sint. Jeg skjønner faen ikke hva jeg egentlig føler.” Sinte tårer presser seg frem, det gjør Isak forvirret. Han trodde det skulle hjelpe å sette ord på det, men det er for mye, for uoversiktlig. Ordene passer ikke. For hver ting han sier, dukker det opp et motargument, en ny side av saken. 

“Isak?” Even svelger, Isak kjenner adamseplet hans bevege seg hoppende mot siden av ansiktet sitt. “Jeg tror egentlig at jeg skjønner greia di. Men litt fra den andre siden.” Han blir liggende stille litt, flytter på leppene, tar sats før han fortsetter. “Du er drittlei av å ta hensyn til alle andres behov, ikke sant? Og du er jo på et sted hvor du ikke kan drite i det.” Isak skal til å avbryte ham, han tror han vet hvor samtalen går, og det er ikke det rette stedet. Dette handler ikke om Even; hensynet han tar til Even er det samme hensynet Even tar til ham. Noe de gjør fordi de elsker hverandre. Noe som Isak ikke vil velge bort, uansett hvor tappende det noen ganger kan være. 

Even oppfatter hvordan Isak spenner musklene, merker at han har løftet hodet litt, at han vil si noe. “Nei, ikke stopp meg! Jeg vil snakke ferdig!” sier Even fort, før han fortsetter. “Jeg mener ikke egentlig meg. Deg og meg, det er en annen greie, eller?” Isak nikker, gnir ansiktet mot Evens hals, venter på fortsettelsen. “Moren din skjønner jo at du ikke orker det, hun skjønner det når hun er bra. Hun har prøvd å gjøre det som er best for deg nå i julen. Ordna seg sånn at du ikke trenger å tenke på at hun er aleine. Sånn at du kan gjøre det du vil. Fordi hun er glad i deg.”

Ordene stikker. Isak gnir håndbaken over kinnet, under nesen. Kjenner hvordan hånden blir våt, ekkel. “Jeg vil bare at vi skal ha det hyggelig. At vi skal ha en hyggelig jul. Orker ikke å føle at jeg burde vært et annet sted.”  
“Har du lyst til å være med moren din?”  
“Vet ikke. Litt. Jeg vil være med deg. Og jeg vil at du skal være med familien din, vil ikke at du skal føle du burde vært et annet sted heller.” Isak har løftet seg opp på albuen, ser på Even.  
“Men Isak? Mamma kan vel be moren din og Kåre til oss? Eller, til dem da. Hjem til mamma og pappa?” Even ser usikkert på Isak, det ser ut som om han lurer på om det var greit å foreslå noe.  
“Ja, men hvis hun driter seg ut da? Hvis hun er dårlig? Bibelversa, alle de greiene der?”  
“Isak. Det er mamma og pappa. Det går bra.” Even smiler, har også lent seg opp på armen, ser litt gira ut. “Dessuten er onkel Kåre der. Han fikser det.”

Isak legger seg ned igjen, ligger på ryggen og ser opp i taket, strekker hånden ut og finner Evens hånd. «De er fine. Liker at du ikke klistret dem opp som stjernebilder. Tilfeldig kaos.» De ligger stille sammen, ser på de små selvlysende stjernene - gaven Isak dro fra den dagen da alt var gått i lås. Isak kjenner Evens hånd i sin, hvordan den holder ham. Tenker at det kanskje går an, at det kanskje kan bli en hyggelig jul. Med Even. Og mamma. Kåre og Evens fine foreldre. Alle pakkene på ett sted, hos pakkesentralen, liksom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så herlig det er å oppleve at dere har tid og engasjement og hjerter til førjulshistorien vår! Vi vet det er travelt nå - snart er det jul <3


	23. 22. desember: Familieselskap

Eva og Jonas har vært og kjøpt juletre. Egentlig skulle moren til Eva hatt ferie siden tirsdag. Hun hadde vært med og feiret bursdagen til Jonas på onsdag, en hyggelig middag på en indisk restaurant i sentrum. Men torsdag morgen hadde hun reist til Geneve igjen, det var et møte hun måtte stille i på kort varsel etter at en kollega ble syk. Etter planen skulle hun komme hjem på morgenen lille julaften, men flyet ble kansellert og det var ingen ledige plasser på fly før sent på kvelden. Hun håpte å komme med et tidligere fly, og at flytrafikken ikke ble forstyrret av dårlig vær. Men Eva måtte pynte til jul på egen hånd, heldigvis hadde moren bestilt julemat med levering hjem litt senere på dagen. Det var bare å pakke ut og sette i kjøleskapet.

De har vært på Aleksander Kiellands plass for å handle juletre, og drasser det med seg hjem på trikken etterpå. «Hvorfor kjøpte vi så stort tre?» klager Jonas. Han står og forsøker få armene rundt treet uten å få ansiktet fullt av barnåler. «Fordi huset vårt er så høgt under taket», sier Eva. Hun holder i stammen, prøver å ikke få klissete kvae på fingrene og klærne. «Mamma burde hatt plasttre, altså. Tror ikkje det er særlig miljøvennlig å drive å frakte rundt på juletrær sånn.» Jonas ler. «Jo, det er faktisk det. Plasttrær er lagd av olje, mens ekte trær er en fornybar ressurs, det betyr at de vokser opp igjen…» Eva avbryter ham. «Eg vet kordan trær vokser, Jonas!» «Unnskyld, ikke bli sur da.» Han prøver å kysse henne, men hun vrir seg unna. «Det stikker, Jonas!» Han ler. «Uansett, da. Plastikktrærne er lagd av olje, så etter at de er produsert og frakta ut til folk så må de brukes i minst 20 år for at regnskapet skal gå i null sammenligna med ekte trær. Og det er ekke mange som har plasttrærne sine så lenge, ass.»

De stolprer seg opp veien hjem til Eva og opp trappa. Hun låser opp og går inn med veska si og henger fra seg den hvite jakken i gangen, før hun går ut for å hjelpe Jonas med treet. Omsider har de buksert det inn i stua. Jonas holder det oppreist mens han ser skeptisk på kassene med julepynt de tok ned fra loftet tidligere i dag. «Har dere juletrefot?» Eva lyser opp. «Ja, det har vi faktisk. Her!» Hun viser den stolt frem, glad for at hun fant den i dag og satte den øverst blant pynten etter at de hadde båret den ned. De får festet treet på foten, og greier rette det opp på ganske få forsøk. «Sånn», sier Eva fornøyd. «Nå er det rett!» «Er det ikke litt skeivt da?» Jonas betrakter treet, går litt rundt det. «Nei, det går kanskje bra.» Han går bort til Eva. «Du har barnåler i håret», sier han og pirker litt under hestehalen hennes. Han står ved foran henne og hviler tomlene på kinnbeina, spriker med fingrene over kinnet mot ørene. Stryker over huden med fjærlette bevegelser, det er nesten bare som en skjelving i fingertuppene. Han kysser henne lett. Pusten er varm og fuktig mot munnen hennes, de myke leppene kiler. De presser lett mot hverandre, små kilende kyss som snart blir dypere, mer intense. «Kom, så tar vi en dusj før de andre kommer. De kan hjelpe til med pyntingen.»  
___

De har satt frem musserende vin og øl, Eva og Jonas var på polet og på butikken og handlet øl og snacks i formiddag. De gikk hånd i hånd og kikket i hyllene, diskuterte viner, plukket med seg et par flasker. Betalte dem sammen i kassen, uten å være nervøs for at mannen i kassa skulle nekte Eva å kjøpe fordi han trodde hun kjøpte til Jonas som ikke hadde legg. «Seff. Langing er et lovbrudd», stod det på plakatene på polet. Det var ganske digg å ikke trenge tenke på det lenger, de kunne bare gå dit og kjøpe.

Eva skjenker seg et glass, åpner en øl til Jonas, ser seg rundt i rommet på de andre som har kommet, de ser ut til å ha det de trenger av snacks og drikke. «Skål da» sier hun og klinker glasset sitt mot boksen hans. «Skål!» Han smiler og tar en slurk av ølen.

Hun finner julepynt i eskene fra loftet, holder opp en rosa figur med tyllskjørt og gullkrone, ser på den, smiler. «Denne fikk eg da eg var sånn seks eller sju», sier hun til Jonas. «Eg elsket prinsesser på den tiden.» Hun henger den på treet. «Og denne fikk eg av pappa da han og mamma flyttet fra hverandre.» Hun ser på en hest med gullsnor i, får et trist drag over ansiktet, henger den ved siden av prinsessen. «Og se! Her er sånne korger som eg laget på SFO!» Hun har tatt frem mange papirkurver i glanspapir, gull, rødt, gult, blått, sølv, rundinger som er limt sammen til en kurv og pyntet med glitterlim og klistermerker. Glitteret er nesten borte, bare fargen og noen få glitrende fnugg sitter igjen. «Har du rosiner? Vi må jo fylle dem», ler Jonas og stryker henne over ryggen.

Jonas finner en lilla kule i esken, den er dråpeformet og har ornamenter i sølv. «Den er fra bestemoren min», sier Eva. «Kjempegammel.» Jonas ser plutselig litt nervøs ut, som om han er redd for å miste den. Han strekker seg mot treet og henger den opp, midt på, ytterst på greina. Eva åpner munnen for å si noe, lukker den, åpner den igjen. «Ja. Der kan den også henge.» sier hun. Hun kysser Jonas. «Du, eg tror eg flytter den. Den skal liksom henge her oppe, skjønner du», sier hun og flytter den til en av de korte greinduskene nesten i toppen av treet. «Mamma er redd for den, vi har alltid hatt den høyt oppe så ingen unger skal få tak i den. Og eg har jo en del søskenbarn.» «Søskenbarna dine er ikke SÅ små lenger», ler Jonas. «De var små da vi ble sammen, men det er jo tre år siden.»

Isak ser på dem, tar en slurk av ølen sin, han smiler litt. Husker så vidt noe av pynten fra treet hos Eva på ungdomsskolen, han var innom her et par ganger da de gikk i samme klasse. Spiste pepperkaker og drakk saft. Treet pleide å være pyntet mye tidligere enn hjemme hos han selv, han husker han var litt misunnelig på henne som fikk ha tre lenge før skoleferien startet. Hos ham selv var det lilla adventslys, adventsstjerne, engler og dørkrans i desember, julepynten kom først opp et par dager før julaften, og treet ble aldri pyntet før lille julaften. Han og Even hadde ikke pyntet noe særlig ennå, det hadde føltes tryggere, bedre å bare fortrenge jula helt. Pynten de hadde lagd på juleverkstedet i Kollektivet lå fortsatt på kjøkkenet, men Isak hadde lyst til å henge den opp i morgen, på lille julaften. Kanskje de kunne skaffe et lite tre også, tenkte han, de hadde lagd julekuler og pyntehjerter på juleverkstedet, og de måtte jo henge dem et sted. Og pepperkaker, en skål med pepperkaker og klementiner på bordet, det hadde vært koslig. Med ett ble han grepet av en inderlig julestemning, en følelse av at snart, snart var det virkelig jul. Og det skremte ham ikke lenger, det var bare en god følelse, en behagelig varme i magen, gode barndomsminner, duften av sitrus, gløgg og julekaker, juletre med lys, engler og barnekor.  
___

«Dere skal være her i jula, eller?» Sana ser seg rundt i stua, juletreet er ferdig pyntet, det står nisser på hyllene, en julestjerne på bordet. Jule-te i en kanne på bordet, hun har tatt en kopp, den smaker krydder, eple, honning. Julestemningen begynner å bli tydelig. «Ja, når bare mamma kommer hjem, så. Da får vi besøk av bestemoren min og to tanter og onkler og fire søskenbarn eller noe. Alle unntatt bestemor bor i Oslo-området så bestemor skal bo hos dem først og så kommer hun til oss et par dager i romjulen. Men vi skal være her på julaften.» «Så koselig, da. Storfamilie!» Sana smiler. Eva nikker, det blir nok bra. Men akkurat nå føles det mest stressende, sier hun. «Tenk om mamma ikke kommer hjem til jul, da. Da må eg fikse alt da.» Hun får panikk i blikket. Jonas står med en øl i hånda og prater med Magnus og Mahdi, men har tydeligvis overhørt samtalen. Han bøyer seg over sofaryggen og gir Eva et kyss på halsen. «Da tror jeg vi sender bestemora di til tante og så blir du med meg, ass. Tror ikke du skal mekke jul alene.» Hun dulter borti ham. «Tror du ikkje eg fikser det eller?» «Joda», sier Jonas. «Men hvis mora di ikke er hjemme så kan du like gjerne være sammen med meg.» Eva smiler og kysser ham, tydelig fornøyd med svaret. «Grattis mann, den greide du bra!», ler Mahdi.

«Og du skal til Magnus, eller?» spør Chris Vilde. «Mm», smiler Vilde. «Moren ble jo så sur da jeg foreslo den sydenturen, og så ville egentlig ikke Magnus heller, eller han hadde ikke råd, da. Så moren lurte på om jeg ville være der, og det hørtes sykt digg ut. De har ribbe med både medisterkaker og pølse til, og surkål og rødkål, og så er det både riskrem og is til dessert, for lillesøstra til Magnus vil helst ha is. Og så får jeg hjelpe til å pynte!» Vilde er begeistret, hun smiler og prater engasjert mens hun drikker av vinglasset sitt. «Vi har kjøpt granbar og kongler og tørkede bær og skal lage dekorasjoner, og jeg fikk bestille blomsteroppsatser hos Finn Schjøll. Der hvor han jobber selv, liksom!» Hun er ekstatisk i stemmen. «Finn Schjøll? Blomster-Finn?» spør Chris og ser på henne. «Han er jo skikkelig god på blomster, den beste, liksom! Sjekk de greiene han lager da!» Hun tar frem mobilen og finner ham på instagram, viser frem frodige kreasjoner med kongler og orkideer, roser og tulipaner sammen med granbar og kvister. De andre bøyer seg over telefonen mens Vilde peker og forklarer hva hun har tenkt å lage, hva moren til Magnus har bestilt. «Åh, jeg gleder meg til å se, du må sende bilder, ja?» Chris ser på henne. «Jeg husker da du lagde den blomsten til mamma i sommer, jeg hadde tenkt å bare kjøpe noe på Rema, og du bare… svosj, trylla frem noe! Det blir helt sikkert kjempefint på julaften!» Chris smiler og løfter glasset sitt til en skål. Vilde skåler tilbake, tar en slurk av hvitvinen, smiler stolt og litt sjenert, hun virker ikke helt komfortabel med all rosen.

«Men… moren din da? Hvordan er det med henne?» spør Chris. Det er som om Vilde punkterer, hun blir blek og uttrykksløs i ansiktet på et øyeblikk, før hun tar seg inn igjen. «Det går bra.» Hun ser en annen vei, på et punkt på veggen, et bilde på motsatt side av stua. «Hva skal hun… blir hun også… er hun også invitert til Magnus?» Vilde nikker. «Ja, hun blir med.» Hun ser fortsatt ikke på dem. «Så bra», sier Chris og smiler til henne. «Ja, jeg vet ikke. Men moren til Magnus insisterte, sa de kunne hente og kjøre henne hjem igjen så…» «Det høres bra ut, Vilde», sier Chris stille. Vilde bare nikker, klarer ikke å si noe mer.

«Noora! Hei!» Sana hilser på Noora som kommer inn døra sammen med William. Hun kommer bort og hilser på dem, William følger like bak henne. «Halla! Sorry at vi er sene», sier hun til Eva. «Vi måtte innom noen lekebutikker på veien.» Eva ser vantro på dem. «Lekebutikker?» Noora ler. «Måtte fikse no’ greier.» «Eh, okei?» «Jepp. Dere da?» «Vi satt og snakket om julen. Eg skal være her med masse søskenbarn og greier, Vilde skal til Magnus. Og Chris skal bare være hjemme.» «Og Sana feirer ikke jul», smiler Noora mot Sana. «Nei, men jeg har feirer noe annet da», sier Sana. «Bursdagen din!» Noora smiler og peker på henne. «Jeg har gave til deg!» ler hun. «Alle er velkomne på kake på formiddagen, da», smiler Sana. «Bare stikk innom når dere vil, Elias og de andre drar sånn i firetida, men jeg er hjemme hele dagen da.»

___

«Nå blir det sjukt digg med ferie, ass». Magnus tar en stor slurk av ølen sin. «Skål da, Jonas! Har du kjøpt den selv, eller?» Han peker på boksen Jonas holder i hånda. Jonas nikker. «Måtte vise legg!»  
«Hva skal du gjøre i ferien da? Annet enn å kjøpe øl?»  
Jonas ler. «Drikke den? Nei, henge med Eva. Chille. Familieselskap.»  
«Familieselskap, ja. Det skal vel du også, Isak?» Mahdi dytter Isak vennskaplig i brystet. Isak ler. «Jepp, masse familieselskap.»  
«Right.» Mahdi ler mot ham.  
«Ja, skal til Evens foreldre på julaften. Det blir skikkelig familieselskap, ass. Mamma og onkel Kåre blir også med dit.»  
Jonas smiler. «Så bra, da. Mora di har møtt dem før eller?» Isak nikker. «Ja, de har møttes før, spist middag og sånt. Men ikke onkel Kåre.» «Onkel Kåre er chill, da.» smiler Jonas. Isak nikker. «Jepp. Han og mamma hadde allerede planlagt å feire jula sammen.» «Fett da. At det ordna seg.» Jonas smiler til ham, gransker ham med blikket, som for å se at det faktisk har ordna seg. Isak nikker. «Jepp, det ordna seg.»

«Hvordan går det med strikkinga da? Blir det grytekluter til jul?» Magnus senker stemmen mens han ser på Isak og gliser. Isak ruller med øynene. «Ja, det blir det.» «Neste gang får du strikke lue til ham, det er visst sykt enkelt. Mange av de folka jeg skater med har strikka selv», sier Jonas. «Trukke det blir noen neste gang, ass», sier Isak og ler. «Dere da? Fiksa noen digge gaver eller?» Magnus forteller om verktøyet han har funnet til Vilde, og en bok om blomster. «Det var dama på den butikken som tipsa meg om den, sa den var veldig populær. Og så var jeg innom Kondomeriet og kjøpte noe.» «Oooh! Har du kjøpt sexleketøy til dama di?» sier Isak, akkurat litt for høyt. «Hysj! Hun kan høre deg» hveser Magnus. «Og det er ikke sexleketøy, men glidemiddel. Jeg tenkte…» «Greit greit, ikke si mer nå, Magnus.» Jonas ser på ham og fekter litt avvergende med hendene. De ler, Isak synes det er litt kleint, men ler med, ler mer av Magnus enn med ham, av den klomsete kameraten som ikke helt skjønner hvor grensene går og hva det er greit å snakke om.  
«Har du noe mer til Even da, Isak?» spør Magnus, tydelig nysgjerrig. «Eh, ja, det har jeg, men det får ikke du vite noe om.» Han løfter på et øyenbryn, tonen er spøkefull, men det er faktisk ikke alle gavene til Even han har lyst til å fortelle de andre om. Han har funnet en kjærestegave, noe som han må legge under deres eget juletre i stedet for under treet hos Evens foreldre.

«Men dere, det er meldt snø utover i romjula, vi skulle ikke tatt en tur opp på Tryvann og stått litt da?» Jonas ser på de andre. Magnus og Mahdi nikker, det frister med en dag i snøen, borte fra familien, frisk luft, slippe å finne en dårlig unnskyldning for å trekke seg unna den sikkert litt klamme familiekosen som legger seg etterhvert. «Næææh, vet ikke ass.» Han drar på det, litt usikker. «Familieselskap igjen?» spøker Mahdi. Isak dytter ham. «Dust. Men, eh, jeg vet ikke helt om Even kan stå på ski eller brett liksom?»  
«Hva er det jeg ikke kan?» Even bryter plutselig inn i samtalen, han har sittet i sofaen i andre enden av stua og pratet med Linn. Det var fint å se henne igjen. Hun har vært mye sliten i høst, men det virker som det går bedre med henne nå. Isak vet at Even har pratet litt med henne innimellom.  
«Hei! Vi snakka om å dra til Tryvann og stå på ski og snowboard.»  
«Kult! Jeg er med, jeg!»  
«Kan du stå på brett?» Isak ser litt forbauset på ham.  
«Ja? Familien min har jo hytte på Oppdal, vi har vært masse der.»  
«Åja.» Isak kan ikke huske å ha hørt om dette før.  
«Kan du stå på ski da?» Even dulter borti ham. Isak ler. «Jeg er skimasteren, ass.» «Han er faktisk ganske god», sier Jonas. «Bedre enn du er på skøyter iallfall.» Even setter opp en fornærmet mine, de andre ler.

«Men hvordan har det gått med tentamen da, gutter?» Even retter seg opp og ser ned på dem, snakker med samme stemme som lektor Tørdal i de gamle Stompa-filmene. De ler. «Jeg fikk 6 i biologi!» Isak ser på de andre og smiler. Even smiler til ham, ser stolt ut. «Du har jobba hardt, da.» «Ja, han har vel hatt masse praksis også», sier Magnus og knekker sammen i latter. Jonas ser oppgitt på ham. «Magnus da…» «Masse praksis», sier Even og legger armen om Isak, stryker lett med fingrene over skulderen hans og kysser ham øverst på kinnet. «Og jeg fikk 6 i norsk», sier Jonas. «Hovedmål altså. Jeg skrev en artikkel om de politiske aspektene ved utdelingen av Nobels fredspris.» «Ja, den naila du bra», sier Mahdi.

«Even, skal du ikke ta frem kaka snart?» Det er Eskild som bryter inn fra den andre siden av rommet. Even må le av Eskilds iver, han går ut på kjøkkenet med Isak hakk i hæl, tar kaketina ut av kjøleskapet og setter den på benken på kjøkkenet. Han var bortom foreldrene tidligere i dag og lånte mamma sin kaketine for anledningen, kaka ble altfor stor og bløt til å frakte på bussen med bare aluminiumsfolie over. Det hadde vært noe herk, sitte der i et trangt dobbelsete med kaketina på fanget, de hadde fnist litt over det når Isak sa de så ut som et gammelt ektepar på tur. Men Eskilds ansiktsuttrykk når Even løfter av lokket gjør at det er verdt det for Isak. Han sperrer øynene opp, han blir et lite øyeblikk helt stum, blir bare stående å stirre.

Det er en stor kake med tre lag marengsbunner, fyllt med en fyldig mørk sjokoladekrem. På toppen er det pyntet med sjokoladekrøller i ulike farger og fine bær dandert rundt omkring. Isak vet det er kardemommemarengs, han satt på kjøkkenbenken hjemme og så på mens Even bakte. «Og så en liten dæsj med chili i kremen» hadde Even sagt og kysset ham. «Always chili!».

«Linn!» Eskild roper ut i stua til Linn som sitter i sofaen. «Linn! Du må komme og se Evens kreasjon!» Han roper det høyt mens han vifter med hånden for å få oppmerksomheten hennes før han hvisker halvhøyt til Isak og Even «Uff, hun vet ikke sitt eget beste, skulle hørt på meg og tatt den lyserosa kjolen med paljetter, ikke den mørkeblå. Herreguuuud, kjedelig!» «Jeg synes hun var stilig, jeg», smiler Even. Eskild ser forvirret på ham før han snur seg og stirrer med lysende øyne på den store sjokoladekaka. Bøyer seg frem og trekker inn lukten med et dypt, tilfreds sukk.

«Men altså, Isak, det må jeg si. Huslig OG hot på en gang, liksom. Det skulle ikke vært lovlig.» Han poker lett på Isak med pekefingeren, Even ler mens han hever øyenbrynene, ser ertende på Isak som biter i seg et flir. «Litt usikker på om det egentlig er det i enkelte land, når jeg tenker meg om. Tror det finnes en lov mot det faktisk, i Kirgisistan? Eller hva var det det het nå igjen? Hm… det må jeg google når jeg kommer hjem. Men altså, jeg tar litt cred for deg og Even, Isak. Du vet det? Du hadde ikke vært der du er i dag uten litt kjærlig guidance fra moi?» Han smiler fornøyd mens han ser fra Isak til Even og tilbake igjen.

«Nå er det kake!» Eskild roper det ut som om det var han som hadde bakt den. Alle reiser seg leende og kommer bort for å forsyne seg. Jonas får ta det første stykket, og mens han forsyner seg gestikulerer Eskild bak ryggen hans og teller opp til bursdagssang. De andre setter i å synge, skjærende falskt i starten, akkurat i det han snur seg med asjetten i hånda. «Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år...» I det det siste «Gratulere!!!» nærmest brøles ut og alle hopper og danser rundt Jonas, lener Eva seg opp til ham og kysser ham. «Gratulerer, Jonasen min.»

Julemusikken gjaller ut i stua, akkurat litt for høyt, en dance-versjon av White Christmas, fra en spilleliste en eller annen har satt på. Noen danser, Linn sitter i sofaen og prater med Noora, William danser med Eskild, Mahdi og Magnus. Eskild har vært inne på rommet til Eva og lånt litt «glæm og glitter», en tiara med glitrende kuler på, fra en nyttårsfest, sier Eva. William ser glad ut, løs og ledig i kroppen, Eskild vrikker seg mot ham mens han ler høyt. Magnus og Mahdi står leende ved siden av. Vilde og Eva sitter på armlenet på sofaen og ser smilende på dem, uten å si noe. De har danset, har en liten pause med vann nå. Even og Jonas står ved kjøkkenbenken og prater, de diskuterer ivrig, veiver litt med armene, setter fra seg ølboksene på benken. Stemningen er god, julestemningen ligger trygt i bunnen, gleden over å være ferdige på skolen for i høst, for å ha juleferie, forventninger for jula, med den gode feststemningen, lett humør, lett musikk.

Even ser seg om etter Isak, det er noe han gjerne vil fortelle ham, han vil gjerne kjenne ham, ha ham nær seg. De klarer seg fint uten hverandre, det er ikke det, men akkurat nå passer det med Isak her, midt i alle vennene, med Jonas og Eva, med Magnus og Mahdi, med jentene, folka fra kollektivet. Han ser ham ikke i stua, ser ut på verandaen, det er et tynt lag med nysnø der, snøfnuggene vises godt mot gatelyset, men ingen spor etter Isak, skoene hans står fortsatt i gangen.

___

«Hei?» Even åpner baderomsdøren såvidt, stikker hodet inn gjennom den lille åpne spalten. «Leitet etter deg.» Han kommer inn på badet, lukker døren bak seg, blir stående og se litt usikkert på Isak. «Går det bra? Hvorfor er du her?»  
Isak trekker på skuldrene, ser opp på Even, smiler. «Jeg bare trengte en pause. Eller. Jeg bare begynte å tenke på noe. På en annen fest her. Før jeg traff deg.»  
«Okei.» Even ser litt forvirret ut, som om han ikke helt vet om det er sant at alt er greit, at det ikke er en annen grunn til at Isak sitter her. «Eh. Men... kan jeg sette meg med deg?» Han nikker mot det tomme badekaret, lar blikket gli over den ledige plassen på begge sider av Isak.  
«Næh.» Isak strekker ut en hånd mot Even. «Det er seriøst lite digg å sitte her, ass. Ikke comfy. Skulle nesten tro det var laget for noe annet enn å sitte i uten vann, ass.»  
Even ler, legger hånden rundt Isaks håndledd, trekker ham opp. «Men, skjedde det noe spesielt på den festen da? Siden du tenker på den?» Han stryker vekk noen hårstrå fra Isaks panne, bruker tommelen til å gni bort en liten skygge av sjokoladekrem fra siden av overleppen hans.  
«Skjedde ingenting.» svarer Isak, ser ned på gulvet, på føttene deres. «Det var jo problemet. At det ikke skjedde noe for meg, uansett hvilken digg chick som prøvde.»

«Digge chicks, ass. De er overvurdert.»  
Even legger hendene rundt Isaks ansikt, bøyer seg mot ham, kysser ham varsomt, lenge. Leppene hans er myke, kysset har sin egen vilje. Han dytter ned Isaks underleppe med sin egen, er så vidt borti Isaks tunge med spissen av sin. En hånd ligger om Isaks bakhode, fingrene roter seg inn i krøllene hans, han trekker Isak mot seg. Isak kjenner Evens varme pust mot munnen, kjenner hvordan Even møter ham med tungen sin, kilende. Han merker hvordan Even kaster hodet såvidt tilbake når han legger armene rundt halsen hans og kysser tilbake med større kraft. Isak trekker seg litt tilbake, avbryter kyssene med små overfladiske, lette kyss. Blir stående med armene rundt Evens hals, med Evens hender i korsryggen. De ser på hverandre.

Det iler i Isak, fy faen, Even. Han bøyer seg inn for å kysse ham mer, kjenner bruset i seg når Even skiller leppene, slipper tungen hans inn i munnen sin, møter ham med sin egen tunge. Isaks hånd er i Evens hår, lager en motvekt til tyngden han legger i kysset, får ham enda nærmere. Evens hender har flyttet seg til Isaks hofter, han lar tomlene gli under linningen, får det til å kile forventningsfullt i Isak. Hendene glir over baken hans, han stryker ham på rumpen, en hånd på hver rumpeball. Isak trekker hodet litt til seg, kysser Evens øre, suger den myke øreflippen inn i munnen, lar tungen og leppene danne små vakuum nedover siden av halsen hans. Even stryker fingertuppene over den følsomme huden like under strikken på Isaks svarte boxer, den er ny, dagens kalendergave, i myk bambus, tettsittende, Even vet hvordan stoffet ligger tett mot huden hans, viser konturene av det stoffet skjuler. Han flytter hendene så vidt fra side til side og lar fingrene skli ned i buksen hans. Hånden krummer seg om Isaks rumpeball, huden nupper seg lett mot håndflaten. Isak svikter lett i knærne, stønner lavt mot Evens øre, kysser vått og slurvete over kjeven og kinnet, vil kjenne tungen hans mot sin igjen. Evens grep blir hardere, han trekker Isak mot seg, trykker seg selv tett inntil Isak. Isak beveger seg hektisk mot ham, insisterende små bevegelser som får Even til å stønne inn i kyssene deres.

De trekker seg såvidt ut av kysset, ser begge to opp samtidig. Evens blå øyne møter Isaks grønne, svarte blikk som låser seg i hverandre. De kjenner det samme, den andres sultne hastverk, sin egen sitrende grådighet.  
Even trekker hånden fri fra Isaks bukse, bryter ikke blikket deres, heller ikke når Isak tar hånden hans og legger den over skrittet i jeansen sin. Even lar hånden og fingrene forme seg etter harde bulen, ser inn i det svarte blikket, hører hvordan de begge puster tungt, mørkt.  
«Det skjer noe for deg nå, da.» Evens stemme er bare varmt stønn og pust mot Isaks lepper. Han knepper opp buksesmekken, drar i klærne mens han setter seg på kne på det harde flisegulvet, ser opp på Isak, som har lagt hendene om hodet hans, filtret fingrene inn i håret hans.  
Isak nikker, puster fort, klarer å si det mellom skarpe innpust, gjennom den spente forventningen. «Oss. Det er vi som skjer.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som eksempel på hvilken research vi fic-forfattere lider oss gjennom for å gi den mest mulig autentiske julekalenderopplevelsen: Her er kveldens dansemusikk. Enjoy!
> 
> De fleste kapitlene har én forfatter, med de to andre rett bak i et idyllisk kollegium. Dagens kapittel er et ekte samskrivingsprosjekt på alle vis. Og det er fortsatt idyll i kollegiet!


	24. 23. desember: Ut og sjofe stjerner

09:15

«Mmm». Isak strekker seg i halvsøvne. Even kiler ham, ligger og ser på ham med latter i ansiktet, stryker ham lett, lett med fingrene på innsiden av overarmen, på den tynne huden der han vet at Isak er kilen. Isak prøver å gjemme seg, griper tak i puta, legger den over hodet, kryper lenger ned under dyna, vil virkelig ikke våkne.  
«Isak, du må våkne, vi har masse å gjøre.»  
«Det er ferie, jeg sover», mumler han fra under puta. 

Even ler, vrir seg rundt og setter seg overskrevs over Isak. Han klemmer knærne inn mot hoftene hans, legger føttene over leggene hans og presser ham ned med beina mens han stikker hendene under dyna. Kjenner på den myke huden på ryggen hans, lar fingrene gli over brystkassa, kjenner ribbeina, musklene som beveger seg når Isak prøver å krype lenger ned under puta. «Du kan ikke rømme fra din personlige vekkerklokke, vet du.» Even bøyer seg ned mot Isak og puster varm luft mot nakken hans, blåser bort håret, kysser ham i nakkegropen. Munnen kysser seg sakte ned mot skuldrene, han stikker tunga ut, slikker ham forsiktig. Han smaker salt, nattsvette, noe annet, veldig Isak. 

«Æææsj, ikke slikk meg!» Isak prøver å rulle seg bort.  
«Hvada ikke slikk meg?» ler Even.  
«Ikke når jeg sover!»  
«Du sover ikke.»  
«Nei, ikke nå lenger.»  
«Fint, da kan jeg slikke deg, da.» 

Even bøyer seg ned mot Isak og fortsetter å kysse ham på halsen og nakken. Isak krøller seg litt sammen, prøver å få hodet under puta igjen, prøver å vri seg unna Evens munn og hender, før han med en liten latter gir opp. Even kjenner at han slapper av, at kroppen hans plutselig responderer på en annen måte, at han vrir seg litt under kyssene hans. Han drar ned dyna og begynner massere ham. Tar litt av oljen Isak fikk i kalenderen tidligere i desember. Varmer den i hendene sine, legger dem på skuldrene til Isak, beveger dem i sirkler nedover ryggen. «Er du våken nå eller?»  
«Begynner å våkne, iallfall», smiler Isak ned i puta, snur seg litt, legger seg bedre til rette i senga, hendene under hodet, øynene lukket, et forventningsfullt smil om leppene når han kjenner Evens varme, oljeglatte hender gli nedover ryggen hans.  
___

Etterpå tar de en dusj. Sammen. Isak elsker følelsen av Even mot seg i dusjen. Kroppen hans, huden hans, pusten, armene, fingrene, alt det glatte. Vet det tar tid, vet de egentlig ikke sparer tid på det, men det føles som det, som om to dusjer i ett blir en lavere sum til sammen, samtidig som det føles motsatt også, som at dusjen sammen blir så mye mer, mye mer enn en dusj, mye mer enn å bli rene. At de bare står der, tett inntil hverandre og tar seg tid til å kjenner hverandre, kjenne på hverandre, det nytter ikke å stresse når de står sånn under det varme vannet.  
___

Isak er først ferdig på badet og går for å lage kaffe. Han fyller vann og kaffe på trakteren, venter utålmodig mens vannet surkler sakte gjennom filteret. Langsomt fylles kanna med svart væske, og duften av fersktraktet kaffe fyller rommet. «Digg, du har lagd kaffe, jo.» Even legger armene rundt ham og kysser ham i nakken før han strekker seg til hylla over kaffetrakteren og finner frem to krus. «Og rene kopper har vi også.» Han ser på den rene og ryddige kjøkkenbenken og rynker litt på pannen. Ingen skitten oppvask, alt står i skapet. «Når rydda du egentlig der?» spør han, litt undrende.  
«Jeg gjorde det faktisk i går, før vi dro til Eva. Det var ikke så ille, gikk ganske fort. Hadde litt lyst til å rydde til jul liksom.» Isak smiler og ser seg rundt. Ser på hjertene de lagde i Kollektivet, de ligger oppå kjøleskapet. «Kanskje vi burde skaffe noe julepynt og pynte litt?»  
Even lyser opp. «God ide! Vi kan stikke ut etterpå. Nisser og lys og stjerner og sånt. Og juletre!»  
«Juletre?»  
«Ja, vi må jo det? Vi har jo julepynt!»  
«To hjerter, liksom. Trenger ikke no tre til det, vi kan henge dem på veggen?» Isak drar litt på de siste ordene, han blir med ett litt usikker. Juletre hadde vært litt digg da. Koslig. Det er lille julaften, dagen for å få opp treet, kanskje de skulle gjøre det. «Ok, vi finner juletre, da. Et lite ett.»  
Even ler. «Ikke som det kjempetreet Vilde bestilte i fjor. Fy faen som vi sleit for å få det opp trappa!»

 

11:30

De går hånd i hånd opp Ullevålsalleen mot John Collets plass. Stikker innom apoteket når de likevel er der, de har brente mandler og røkelse til halv pris. «Jeg må ha en sånn til Jonas», sier han og legger en pakke kongerøkelse på disken der Evens medisiner allerede ligger. «Vi pleide brenne sånn når vi smugrøykte på rommet hans, det dekker seriøst over ALL annen lukt.» Even ler og legger på en pakke til. «Kjekt å ha, altså.»

Etterpå går de videre mot Damplassen. En av butikkene der har salg på julepynt, og de er heldige og finner et ganske fint plasttre med lys på. «120 cm, det er ganske stort da.» Isak ser litt bekymret på esken. «Hvor skal vi ha det?»  
«Ved siden av TV-en?»  
«Så liksom for meg en liten potte med noe som vi kunne ha på nattbordet eller noe, jeg», smiler Isak til Even.  
«Nei, skal vi ha juletre så skal vi ha juletre, ass. Nå går vi all in!»  
Isak ler og ser seg rundt i butikken. De har julekuler, hjerter, reinsdyr, kongler, glitter og lys. «Skulle vi hatt noe pynt også? Blir kanskje litt lite med to hjerter bare?» De går rundt og ser litt, Even peker på en reinsdyrfigur og sier den minner om en han hadde som barn. «Vi kjøper den da», sier Isak. Han ser på en pakke med seks filthjerter. «Sånne hadde vi, eller nesten sånne. Tror mormora mi hadde vunnet dem på basar eller noe. Sånn lodd-greier.» Even tar dem fra ham og legger dem på disken. «Da tar vi dem også. Og så må vi ha glitter.»

Det er snø i lufta når de kommer ut fra butikken. Even bærer esken med juletreet under armen, mens Isak tok posen med julepynt. De ser seg om, kikker mot Åpent bakeri. «Skal vi ta en kaffe før vi stikker hjem, eller?» spør Isak. Even smiler og tar hånda hans. «Always coffee.» Kafeen er halvfull av folk, bordene langs vinduet er ledige. De bestiller hver sin vanlige svarte kaffe, og en stor bolle på deling. Tar på smør og masse hjemmelagd jordbærsyltetøy. De ser utover Damplassen mens de slurper i seg den varme kaffe, tar små biter av bollen, søler jordbærsyltetøy, slikker det av fingrene. Ser på hverandre, smiler, ser gjenskinnet fra julelysene utenfor i øynene.  
___

«Du jo ikke åpna kalenderen din ennå», sier Even og ser på pakken som henger på kalenderen. Det er bare to pakker igjen der nå, en litt stor som henger tungt i det broderte bildet, og en lettere, flat pakke. Isak smiler og går bort til kalenderen, ser på de to pakkene. «Det går iallfall kjapt å finne den riktige nå», sier han og løsner forsiktig den største pakken. han rister på den, klemmer, snur den. «Oi, den var tung.» Han river opp papiret, inni er det en rød boks med pepperkakedeig og et par former. «Åh, digg, da må vi bake nå da. Vi rekker det?» Even nikker, rydder kjapt av bordet, finner frem kjevle og bakeplater. Han finner frem noen julesanger på Spotify, klassiske svisker, Bing Crosby, guttekor og Jussi Björling. «Litt mer julestemning over disse enn den jævlige danselista i går, ass», ler han. Vilde hadde insistert på at de måtte ha julemusikk på festen hos Eva, og funnet frem noen danselister. Ordene var kanskje de samme, men melodiene var radbrukket til det ugjenkjennelige. «Ja, det er liksom litt sånn her det må være. Funker ikke med hiphop-julesanger, ass.»

Isak smaker på deigen. «Den smaker digg, krydder liksom, men ikke pepper.» Han ser på boksen, studerer innholdsfortegnelsen. «Det er jo ikke pepper i dem, jo! Juks!»  
«Vet ikke om pepper hadde vært digg, egentlig, men vi kan drysse på litt om du vil?»  
«Vi kan prøve?»  
Even henter pepperkverna, sveiver litt over et par av kakene. Drysser kanel over noen, kardemomme over noen andre. «Sånn, Even&Isaks spesialkrydrede pepperkaker!» Han ler mot Isak, legger hendene på kinnene hans, kysser ham. «Du smaker pepperkakedeig. Digg, da. Selv om det ikke er pepper.» Isak smaker på leppene hans, kjenner kryddersmaken, kjenner fingrene hans er litt fettete mot kinnet hans, har rester av pepperkakedeig på seg, melstøv, mel på nesen.

De fyller tre brett med hjerter, stjerner og griser, duften av pepperkaker fyller leiligheten. Isak prøver å ta en med en gang de er ute av oven. «Au, jeg brant meg! Og den er helt myk jo, sikker på den skal være sånn?» «Jada, de blir harde etterpå. Du må bare ha litt tålmodighet. Vi kan pynte imens?»

De baler en stund med å få opp juletreet. Det er i to deler i esken, og de må koble sammen ledningene til lysene før de plasserer det i juletrefoten. «Det kan stå her, kan det ikke?» Even dytter vekk Isaks skolesekk og en bag som står i hjørnet, flytter litt på TV-en. Han plugger i støpselet og juletreet lyser opp. «Wow, det ble dritkult, jo.» De ler, finner pynten de kjøpte og henger den på. Filthjerter og reinsdyr, et snev av barndom. «Og så hjertene.» Isak henter dem på kjøkkenet. To grønne hjerter med bokstaver på. Han gir det ene til Even. Even ser på det, holder det fast i hendene sine, knuger det så hardt at knokene blir hvite. Snur seg mot Isak, gnir nesen sin mot tinningen hans. «Du er ikke alene», hvisker han. Isak bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham. Kjenner de myke leppene mot sine, de smaker av pepperkaker, krydder, jul. «Alt er love, kjæresten min», sier han. Sammen henger de de to hjertene på treet, høyt oppe, nær hverandre, men likevel litt unna, langt nok fra hverandre til at de ikke overdøver det andre, nært nok til at de hører sammen.  
___

Etterpå pynter de litt mer. Henger opp glitter, både på juletreet og i gardinene, det var ganske mange meter i pakken de kjøpte. Nissene får plass på kommoden, de er halvstore, lagd av tøy og keramikk, med klumpete neser og røde luer, ullgenser og grå bukser. Den ene har en sekk på ryggen, den andre en kjelke. «Vi får ta oss en aketur i romjula», smiler Isak. «Vi skal jo stå på snowboard! Har du glemt det?»

Isak fyller klementiner i en skål, en vanlig glasskål som de pleier ha salat i. Han ser seg om, skulle hatt et salongbord å sette den på. Det var der de pleide å ha den hjemme, på det hvite bordet foran sofaen. Det var bare i jula de hadde frukt der, vanligvis stod fruktskåla på kjøkkenbenken. Men i jula var det både klementiner og pepperkaker i stua. Han fikk spise til det var tomt i pepperkakeskåla, neste morgen var det fylt på igjen. Han smiler litt for seg selv over barndomsminnet, tenker på de fine julene da han var liten, med klementiner og påfyll av pepperkaker. «Hjemme fikk jeg kanskje ti om dagen», sier han. «Kan jeg få så mange jeg vil nå, eller? Når jeg er voksen? Voksne kan jo gjøre som de vil.» Even smiler, rusker ham i håret. «Du er kjempevoksen. Klart du kan få så mange du vil!»

 

15:45

På ettermiddagen drar de til Isaks mor. De tar med en boks nybakte pepperkaker og nykvernet kaffe. Even pleier det, ta med en pose kaffe fra jobb når de har tenkt dra på besøk til henne. Det har liksom blitt litt hans greie, gi henne kaffe, høre henne smile og si at det var nå ikke nødvendig da, den luksuskaffen, før hun gikk ut på kjøkkenet og satte på kaffe til dem. Hun hadde aldri kaffen klar før de kom dit lengre, lagde den alltid etter at de kom. 

«Og nå har dere bakt også. Deilige pepperkaker, de er best når de er ferske.» Hun tar en bit av et hjerte, det smuler litt, hun smiler, tar en slurk av kaffen. Isak og Even sitter i sofaen med hver sin kopp nylaget julekaffe foran seg. Isak ser seg rundt. Stua er som vanlig. Ganske ryddig, gardinene er fratrekt, lampene tent. Det er koslig, hjemmekoslig, tenker han. «Mamma, det er lille julaften, har du tenkt å pynte til jul eller?» 

Moren får med ett et alvorlig drag over ansiktet. «Eh, jeg vet ikke. Jeg skal jo til Evens foreldre i morgen, ja det var veldig hyggelig å bli bedt, Even, jeg gleder meg. Men ellers skal jeg ikke ha noe besøk og sånn.»  
«Men onkel Kåre kommer da? I morgen, gjør han ikke? Han skal bo her, ikke sant?» spør Isak.  
«Jo, han skal jo det. Synes du jeg skal pynte, da?» Hun ser litt usikker ut.  
«Klart du skal pynte», sier han. «Det er jo jul.»  
Moren smiler, hun ser litt lettet ut. «Men jeg tror ikke jeg orker juletre, altså. Det er så mye styr.»  
«Det er greit, da», sier Isak. «Men det andre. Stjernene, englene, julekrybba.»  
«Vi har juletre hjemme», skyter Even inn. «Se her!» Han tar fram telefonen og viser henne bilder. Treet uten pynt først, med Isak som litt frustrert prøver få det til å passe sammen. Isak som pynter treet. Filthjertene og reinsdyret. Det ferdige treet. Et bilde av dem begge foran treet med de to grønne hjertene i bakgrunnen.  
«Så nydelig tre», sier hun, smiler, stryker Isak over armen. 

Isak og Even henter ned kassene med julepynt fra loftet. Det er en kasse full av engler der, i alle størrelser og materialer. Keramikk, glass, messing, sølv, tynn gullfolie, solid smijern. «Jeg har samlet på engler siden jeg var barn», sier Isaks mor. «Venninnene mine gav hverandre engler i julegaver da vi var sånn 13-14 år, og så bare fortsatte det. De passer liksom på meg.» Hun ser seg rundt, sukker litt. «Men det er veldig mange, da.»  
«Du trenger jo ikke sette ut alle», sier Isak. «Enn om du setter de små her på peishylla, der de pleier stå, og så kan vi henge opp noen i vinduet? Så ser du dem herfra og når du ser ut?» Moren nikker, lettet, Isak husker hvordan plasseringen kunne ta timesvis, hvordan hun kunne gå rundt og flytte på dem, sette dem litt forskjellig for hver gang. 

Isak holder en glassengel i hånden. Den er like lang som hånden hans, flat, laget av blå glassbiter. Kjortel, vinger, hode i forskjellige nyanser, med en tråd festet i toppen. Han gnir tommelen mot den, tenker. Ser mot stuevinduet. Moren ser på ham, ser på hånden hans. «Den fikk jeg av bestemoren min, oldemoren din, det året du ble født. Jeg husker jeg satt med deg på fanget om natta, du var mye våken, jeg satt i stua her.» Hun nikker med hodet mot det ene hjørnet. «Engelen hang i vinduet, lyset fra gatelyktene skinte gjennom den, det blå lyset var beroligende, husker jeg. Fikk meg til å holde ut våkenettene.» Hun smiler. «Vil du ha den, kanskje? Du kan henge den i vinduet hjemme hos dere. Bak juletreet?» Isak nikker stille, ser på den igjen, smiler.  
___

Når de kommer hjem, henger han den opp i vinduet. Det er allerede en liten krok der, kanskje en tidligere leieboer har hatt adventsstjerne der, tenker han. Den henger midt i vinduet, lyset utenfra skinner gjennom den, akkurat som han så for seg, akkurat som det gjorde da han var barn. 

20:05

Even ser ut av vinduet. Det er tidlig på kvelden, himmelen er nesten skyfri. Den er mørkeblå med et skjær av oransje fra lysene i byen, det har vært mørkt lenge nå på den mørkeste tiden av året. Termometeret utenfor verandadøra viser litt under null grader. Det er rimfrost på rekkverket og på den gjenglemte plaststolen som står der ute.

Han går ut på kjøkkenet og finner frem kakaopulver og en kjele. Leter etter melk i kjøleskapet, men rynker på nesa over melka han finner. Den lukter surt. Heldigvis finner han rett-i-koppen-kakao i skapet, så han koker vann i stedet og heller det på termosen. I kjøleskapet finner han en boks med krem han kjøpte for noen dager siden. Han finner kopper og en plate sjokolade. Tar med pepperkakene de bakte sammen i formiddag

«Isak?» spør han fra kjøkkendøra. Isak ligger fortsatt på senga og leser en bok om parallelle universer, han har musikk i hodetelefonene og ser ikke en gang ut til å ha merket at Even har vært på kjøkkenet. Lyset i rommet er dempet, men det lille juletreet de kjøpte lyser fra der det står på gulvet ved siden av TV-en. 

«Isak!» sier han igjen, litt høyere denne gangen. Isak snur seg litt forvirret og lar hodetelefonene skli ned rundt nakken. «Hæ?» «Er du ferdig med å lese nå, bby?» Even kommer bort til ham og setter seg ved siden av ham, rufser ham i håret. «Lille bustyvelen min!» sier han og roter med nesa i hodet hans. Isak ler og ruller seg rundt på ryggen mens han tar av seg hodetelefonene. «Du, kle på deg da!» sier Even. «Hæ?» gjentar Isak. «Kle på deg! Masse klær! Vi skal ut!» «Hvor skal vi da?» spør Isak. «Det er hemmelig. Ta på deg varme sokker og votter og ullgenser.»

Isak prøver forgjeves å få ut av Even hvor de skal, men Even bare drar på seg varme klær og nekter å si noe mer. Isak smiler og finner en ullgenser i skapet, de varmeste vottene sine, lue, skjerf, varm jakke, ullsokkene han fikk før høstferien. Even nikker fornøyd. 

«Hvor skal vi da?» spør Isak. Even smiler hemmelighetsfullt. «Du får se», sier han. De går nedover mot trikkestoppet ved Ullevål sykehus. Trikken mot Rikshospitalet kommer snart, og de hopper på. De blir stående ved siden av hverandre og holde i stanga med den ene hånda. Isak legger hånda si over Evens og smiler til ham. Even bøyer seg ned for å kysse ham.

De går av tre stopp senere. Even tar Isaks hånd og går mot T-banestasjonen like nedenfor. Det er noen minutter til banen kommer. Det er kaldt å stå i ro på perrongen. Even ser at Isak fryser, han stamper med føttene og går litt rundt. De legger armene rundt hverandre og står og kjenner på varmen fra den andre, på den kalde vinterlufta, lukten av kald hud. Isaks nese er kald mot halsen hans. Even slipper taket i ham et øyeblikk og knytter skjerfet bedre rundt halsen hans, retter litt på det slik at det dekker haka og halsen skikkelig, drar det burgunderrøde ullstoffet opp over nesen hans. Drar det ned igjen. «Jeg kan jo ikke kysse deg skikkelig når du har skjerfet sånn», smiler han og kysser Isaks kalde lepper. 

Etter noen minutter kommer banen. De går ombord i den bakerste vogna. Det er få passasjerer, folk har begynt å stelle til jul, pynte juletrær. Fremst sitter en familie med mange barn, moren snakker høyt og smellende på et fremmed språk. Et av barna gråter, noen krangler, den eldste jenta ser ut av vinduet. 

Isak og Even går mot den tomme bakerste delen av vogna, de setter seg ved siden av hverandre. Isak ser på ham. «Hvor skal vi?» Even ler. «Det er hemmelig.» Isak rynker på panna. «Vi skal neppe av på Ullevål stadion, det er neppe fotballkamp på lille julaften. Han kikker på t-banekartet over døra. Tenker. «Du ba meg kle meg godt. Tror ikke vi skal besøke tanta di på Tåsen eller noe heller. Sognsvann.» Han ser bestemt på Even. «Vi skal til Sognsvann?» Even smiler så hele ansiktet kruser seg. «Vil ikke si det.» Han setter seg og ser fremover mens han småhumrer og smiler for seg selv. Isak dulter påtatt fornærmet borti ham og ser ut av vinduet en stund før han tar av seg den ene votten og tar Evens hånd. Fletter fingrene deres sammen. Tommelen glir over Evens tommel. Huden hans er varm og myk. Han ser på ham og smiler.

Når banen kommer til Sognsvann, reiser Even seg og drar Isak med seg av. Noen joggere går også av, de begynner småjogge litt på perrongen. Even slipper Isaks hånd og tar frem vottene fra jakkelomma og drar dem på seg. Isak gjør det samme. Kveldslufta er skarp og kald. Månen kaster et hvitt skinn over bakken.

De går forbi Idrettshøgskolen og ned mot vannet. Det er islagt, men det står skilter langs kanten om at isen ikke er trygg ennå og at ferdsel skjer på eget ansvar. «Vi skal ikke bade?» spør Isak. «Vil du ikke bade? Har du vannskrekk?» sier Even bestyrtet. «Vannskrekk? Hva tror du om meg?» spøker Isak. «Er du redd for å føkke opp sveisen?» Even dulter borti ham og fortsetter å gå rett frem på veien som går langs vannet. Den er flat og lett å gå. Det er lys hele veien, de ser de lysende hvite punktene som perler foran seg. Han holder Isak i hånda, de går i samme takt. Samme fot fram samtidig. Det er nesten umulig å ikke falle inn i samme skritt, samme rytme, samme puls når de går sånn. Det ligger et tynt snølag over grusen, det er nedtråkket av tusenvis av føtter som har vært på tur her. Det knaser litt når de går. Hendene deres svinger mellom dem, Even kan kjenne varmen fra Isak gjennom vottene deres. De lager en hvit sky foran munnen når de puster.

Med ett kommer en gruppe joggere rundt svingen mot dem. De må trekke seg litt ut mot siden mens joggerne løper forbi. Lyden av dem kan høres lenge, så blir det stille igjen.

Even leder dem plutselig bort fra veien. Han går mot en benk på en odde. Det står noen busker foran, og den er så vidt synlig fra den opplyste veien rundt vannet. Han åpner veska si og tar ut pleddet, legger det på benken. Isak smiler og setter seg, får en pepperkake mens han betrakter Even som heller kakaopulver og vann i koppene. Even innser at han har glemt skje, og ser litt frustrert på det klumpete vannet med pulveret som flyter på toppen. Isak ser på ham og rekker ham en pinne han kan røre med. Så fyller han krem på toppen av koppen, på den første spruter han for mye krem så det spruter utover og kakaoen drypper, men på den andre koppen blir det fint. Han rekker den til Isak og tar den første selv. Setter seg tett inntil Isak. «Skål, da.» «Skål.» Isak klinker koppen sin mot hans og tar en slurk av den varme drikken. Han får en hvit rand av krem langs leppene. Even klarer å motstå fristelsen om å tørke det bort med fingeren, eller kysse det bort. Han kan vente litt. Han ser på Isak som drikker mer av koppen. Han smiler og ser ned på den brunhvite overflaten av kakao og krem. «Dette var digg, da», sier han og ser på Even.

Even smiler og ser opp. Han legger armen på ryggen av benken og lar hånda hvile på Isaks skulder. Isak følger blikket hans opp mot himmelen, lener seg litt mot ham. De sitter stille i mørket. Lyset fra veien når ikke helt bort til dem. De kan høre lyden av skritt når folk går eller løper forbi, noen stemmer, men det føles fjernt, som om de er her alene. Pusten deres står som en hvit sky ut av munnen. De kjenner varmen fra hverandre der de sitter.

Himmelen er svart og full av lysende punkter. Minner litt om stjernehimmelen Even lagde i taket hjemmet, et kaos av lysprikker, noen store, noen små. Det er så uendelig mange av dem, i en evig tilfeldighet. Etterhvert som øynene venner seg til mørket, venner seg av med det skarpe lyset fra lysløypa bak dem, ser de stadig flere stjerner. De ser opp. «Se der er Orions belte», sier Isak. Even nikker. «Du vet hvordan Orion havna der?» spør han mens øynene fortsatt er vendt opp mot den mørke himmelhvelvingen. Isak smiler. «Du veit at de første stjernene bestod av litium? Hydrogen, helium og litium. Det var de tre grunnstoffene som ble danna i The Big Bang, faktisk. De som fiksa den første kjernefysiske reaksjonen, Donald-stemme og dop til deg. Kul kombinasjon, egentlig.» Even ler og trykker på Isaks nese med fingeren. «Du er seriøst den største nerden jeg kjenner, ass. Her hadde jeg tenkt fortelle et gammelt gresk sagn om jegeren Orion som plagde dyrene i skogen og til slutt ble drept av en skorpion og kastet opp på himmelen av Artemis, og så begynner du snakke om grunnstoffer og The Big Bang.» Han trekker Isak nærmere seg, stryker ham over overarmen, lar fingrene leke med skulderen hans. Munnen hans er nær halsen hans, skjerfet lukter av vinter og Isak. «Du vet at stjernebildene er menneskeskapte?» sier Isak lavt mot halsen hans. «Det er jo bare stjernene i alle de andre solsystemene og galaksene i universet. I alle universene.»

De ser opp på stjernene. Karlsvogna, Nordstjernen, Cassiopeia. Isak forklarer hvordan de kan finne Nordstjernen fra Karlsvogna, hvordan sjøfolkene navigerte etter den. Even forteller hvordan stjernehimmelen ser annerledes ut andre steder i verden, når de kommer lenger sør kan de ikke lenger se alt det samme på himmelen. At Karlsvogna ikke lenger var der den pleide, var noe av det som overrasket ham mest da han som barn var på Kanariøyene med foreldrene. «Men Nordstjernen, den er alltid i nord», sier Isak.

Plutselig ser de gul-grønne bølger på himmelen. Det er som et bånd som snor seg over dem, krøller seg og retter seg ut. Det bølger over himmelen, som et taust bål av grønt. De forventer nesten at det skal komme lyder, at det skal knitre som flammer, men det er helt stille. De blir sittende tause og se opp på det i flere minutter. Like brått som det startet er det over.

Isak kryper litt nærmere Even og stikker en hånd under jakken hans. «Fryser du?» spør Even mot skjerfet hans. «Litt», sier Isak. «Men det går bra.» Even kysser det kalde kinnet hans og reiser seg. Han legger fleecepleddet rundt skuldrene hans mens han rydder opp kakaokoppene og termosen. I veska finner han sjokoladeplata, og bryter av en bit og putter i munnen på Isak. «Kom, så går vi.» Han rekker ut hånda etter Isak og drar ham opp fra benken og gir ham en klem. 

De går tilbake samme vei som de kom. Banen står allerede ved perrongen når de kommer bort, de skynder seg inn i varmen og finner et ledig sete. Even gnir opp og ned langs armene til Isak for å få ham varm. Isak lener seg mot Even og smiler. «Det går bra, ass.» Han ser opp på ham. «Gleder meg til i morra, jeg. Det blir koselig. Uansett.» Even legger armene rundt ham og drar ham inntil seg, stikker nesen ned i skjerfet hans, snuser inn vinterduften av håret hans. «Så lenge du og jeg er der, blir det perfekt. Jeg lover.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagens ord: bustyvel. Ordet kun en av tre forfattere kjenner til, hun elsker det til gjengjeld. Det betyr bustehue. Eller pinnsvin. Passer uansett, altså.
> 
> Som de perfeksjonistene vi er, har vi naturligvis forholdt oss til været i Oslo hele veien (stor takk til yr.no og lokale observatører) - ikke latt oss inspirere av det vi ser utenfor våre egne vinduer (og stol på meg, samlet sett er det ganske mye vær der ute!). Akkurat denne gangen velger vi å la fiksjon gå foran fakta, og poster dette uten tanke for været i Oslo. I et parallelt univers er det helt sikkert skyfritt og ganske kaldt i kveld, og i akkurat det universet er det vi er nå, kvelden før kvelden.
> 
> Ellers kan det hende vi prioriterer ned å svare på kommentarer akkurat nå disse siste dagene (eh, dagene? Kvelden!) før jul, for å bli ferdige med det vi ikke har rukket. Men som sønnen til en bekjent sa da mora hadde bedt ham støvsuge skikkelig i alle krokene: "HVEM er det som har tenkt å se under sofaen når du har syklubb, mamma? Jeg vil gjerne vite det! Trenger se det for meg!"


	25. 24. desember: God jul, da kjæresten min!

Kl. 12.24

De har vært innom jobben til Even for å ønske god jul og for å plukke opp noen poser med nybrent kaffe de skal gi bort i julegaver. Den er brent i går, leverandøren hadde vært innom med den i går ettermiddag, spesialleveranse til de ansatte på KB. «Mmm.» Even hadde sett nesten salig ut i ansiktet da han åpnet den ene posen og stakk nesen nedi. Isak hadde ledd, var enig i at det luktet digg, men det var kaffe, liksom. «Jeg skal gi deg kaffe, jeg. I morgen», hadde Even ledd og trukket ham inntil seg og kysset ham. «Verdens beste kaffe.» «Gleder meg!» Isak hadde snust inn duften av Even da de sto slik. Duften av Even, av kaffe, av kaker, damp, melkeskum, de vante duftene. «Vi får stikke til Sana ass. Hadet, folkens, og god jul!» Even vinket til de to som stod bak disken og serverte de få julaftensgjestene. Det var ikke så mange innom, men såpass tidlig på dagen var det en del grupper med en voksen og et barn eller to som skulle ha kakao og kake, kanskje sendt ut hjemmefra mens den andre voksne gjorde unna det siste til jul, eller kanskje et raskt formiddagstreff for forelderen barna ikke skulle feire jul med. Folk som dem selv, som skulle ha med en kaffe og kanskje en kaffepose på vei til formiddagsbesøk på julaften. Folk som bare ville tilbringe en stund på kaffebar før julen ble ringt inn.

De går mot Briskeby med hver sin kaffe i hånden, i den andre hånden, den de ikke holder hverandre i. Isak kjenner varmen fra Evens hånd i sin, de myke lange fingrene som sitrer litt, klemmer hånden hans, stryker over leddene, leker med fingrene hans. De ser på hverandre, smiler, kysser hverandre når de venter på grønt lys. De går den lille omveien innom skolen, setter seg på benken og drikker kaffe sin, Isak med armen om Even, Even med hodet mot skulderen hans, koser seg med kaffen, med hverandre. Kysser hverandre ømt på benken i den stille skolegården, utenfor skolen der alt sammen begynte i fjor høst.

«Hei Sana! Gratulerer med dagen!» Isak og Even står utenfor døra hennes, røde i kinnene etter spaserturen fra Skovveien.  
«Isak! Even!» Sana klemmer dem i døra. Hun er kledt i turkis, hijaben har en mørkere farge.  
Even rekker henne gaven de har med, en firkantet pakke, innpakket i aluminiumsfolie. «Beklager innpakningen, altså, vi hadde bare julepapir, men det er jo bursdagen din så vi måtte finne på noe annet», sier Isak beklagende.  
Sana ler. «Det går fint.» Hun snur og vender på pakken, rister på den.  
«Åpne den da!» Isak er utålmodig, smiler mens han tar av seg skoene. Even henger opp jakkene deres på det overfylte klesstativet.  
«Skal jeg åpne den her? Kan jeg ikke ta den med inn til de andre og åpne den der?» Sana ser skjelmsk på dem og ler.  
«Ta den med inn du», sier Even og legger armen om Isaks skulder og ser seg rundt. «Hvor er moren din?» 

«Hun er på kjøkkenet.» Sana går mot kjøkkenet med Isak og Even etter seg. «Mamma, Even og Isak er her», smiler hun. Moren smiler mot Even og Isak. «Hei gutter! Velkommen, så hyggelig at dere kom!» «Veldig hyggelig at vi fikk komme! Vi har med en liten gave», sier Even, og rekker henne posen med kaffebønner. «Den er helt fersk, brent i går.» Moren til Sana smiler. «Tusen takk, Even, så snilt av deg!»

De går inn i stua, der de andre allerede er samlet. Elias, Adam, Mutta og Mikael sitter i sofaen, de ser på noe på Adams mobiltelefon. Yousef sitter i den andre sofaen, på bordet foran ham ligger en haug pakker. William sitter på en stol i hjørnet med Noora bak seg. Hun har hendene på skuldrene hans og smiler. I bokhylla står noen nisser, det ser ut som noe som er lagd på skolen eller i barnehagen for en del år siden. Et lite juletre står på et bord, i grønn plast med masse lys, glitter og små julekuler. «Classy», sier Isak. «Eskild ville likt det.» Sana setter seg ned ved siden av Yousef og fortsetter å åpne bursdagsgavene sine. Noora og Wilhelm har gitt henne te og sjokolade i gavepakning. «Vi var på Palais de Thé i forrige uke, de hadde veldig mye spennende der.» 

Elias og de andre guttene ser på henne fra sofaen, de ler. «Sana, vi har også en gave til deg», sier Adam. «Du skal få være gjest i ‘Hei, Briskeby’», ler Mutta. Sana ser på dem. «Ha ha, veldig morsomt.» Mikael lener seg mot Mutta og fniser. «Neiass. Gutta skal gjøre alt for deg en dag. Du bestemmer når», sier Elias. De andre ser på ham. «DU er også med på det. Det er du som bor her, du skal være slaven hennes.» Elias dytter Mutta. «Skal jeg ikke det, så. De er med på det alle sammen. Og vi skal ikke være slaver!» 

Sana rister på hodet. «Gutter, ass.» Hun ser mot Even. «Hva har du funnet på da? Har du latt Isak gå bananas?» Hun ser litt skeptisk på aluminiumsfolien. Even ler mot henne, han har satt seg på armlenet på sofaen der Elias og de andre sitter, med Isak på fanget. «Isak har bare pakket inn, han. Åpne da!» Hun river opp papiret, det revner lett. Inni er det en kopp. «Åh, stilig!» Hun holder den opp så alle kan se den. ‘All I need today is a bit of coffee & a whole lot of duas’.»  
«Det var jo en veldig fin kopp, Sana», sier moren som akkurat har kommet inn med et brett med asjetter og skjeer. «Du er flink til å finne gaver, Even.» Isak dulter borti ham og blunker. «Kan dere hjelpe meg å dekke på?» spør hun og ser seg litt rundt i rommet, usikker på hvem hun skal spørre. Mutta og Adam reiser seg, de strekker seg etter asjettene og skjeene og begynner sette dem utover bordet.  
«Elias, gå og hent kaffe og kake til meg», sier Sana med bestemt stemme.  
«Hæ, jeg?» Elias ser spøkefullt hånlig på henne.  
«Ja, du er jo slaven min? Jeg vil ha kake!»  
Moren ser på henne og rynker panna. «Sana…»  
Sana smiler til henne. «Elias har lovt å gjøre alt for meg i dag.»

Elias henter kaffe og brus på kjøkkenet. Moren kommer inn med kaker og søtsaker. Chebakya, fylte dadler, en kake som ligner en sammenkveilet slange, baklava, makroner, tyrkisk konfekt, sjokolade, og til slutt en stor sjokoladekake med masse glasur. «Håper dere liker kakene», sier hun. Elias og guttene står klare til å forsyne seg, de diskuterer hva de bør starte med, hvilken oppskrift moren til Sana har brukt, om deres egne mødre har andre oppskrifter. «Vent, vent», sier Sana. «Det er MIN bursdag, jeg bestemmer!» Hun skyver Elias og Mikael bort fra kakebordet, tar en asjett og begynner å forsyne seg, en bit fra hvert fat. Isak er overveldet, vet ikke helt hva han skal starte med, skjønner ikke helt hvordan han skal greie å bli sulten igjen til julemiddagen om fem timer. «Du må smake chebakyaen», sier Even til ham og peker på noen brune, frityrstekte kaker som ligger i en haug på et fat. «De er kjempegode. Og m’hancha, du bare bryter av en bit ytterst.» Even peker på slangekaken, ser på Isak, begynner ta til dem begge. «Jeg tar alt. Det går bra, vi kan bare dele.» Isak nikker forvirret og holder fatet mens Even legger på flere og flere kaker. «Husk at vi bare skulle innom og si gratulerer med dagen, vi skal i julemiddag hos foreldrene dine klokka fem, da.» Even ler og gir ham en bit søt konfekt, den er lysegrønn med pistasjenøtter, smaker søtt, smelter på tunga. «Mm, digg», mumler han med munnen full av pistasj. Even strekker frem hånden og tørker av noe på kinnet hans. «Du hadde melis der», smiler han.

«Skal dere til Evens foreldre i kveld eller?» Noora ser på dem, spør litt forsiktig, som om dette er noe hun egentlig ikke vil spørre om, selv om hun nettopp hørte Isak si det. Even nikker, ser på Isak. Isak ser på Noora, har munnen full av mat og klarer ikke å si noe med en gang. «Ja, eh, vi skal det. Mamma og onkelen min blir også med.» Noora ser på dem og smiler. «Så koslig, da!»  
«Enn dere, hva skal dere?» Isak ser på Noora og William. «Vi skal være med på Alternativ jul. Vi skal først spise julemiddag i Kollektivet, da, Eskild er hjemme og steker ribbe og orger og styrer nå, så drar vi ned til byen og er der hele natta, det er like ved Youngstorget. William har vært med og kontaktet sponsorer på forhånd, han fikk tak i masse leker fra butikkjeden til en venn av faren sin som vi har pakket inn til ungene som er der.» Noora smiler og ser opp på William med et stolt blikk. Han klemmer skulderen hennes. «Venn og venn», mumler han. «Han kjente ham iallfall før han dro til London.»

Plutselig står Elias og Yousef ved siden av dem. «Skal dere også være med på Alternativ jul?» spør de ivrig. «Det skal vi også! Yousef skal ha underholdning for ungene under julemiddagen, og jeg og Mutta skal være nisser.» De ler. Isak dulter borti Even. «Kanskje de kan låne skjegget ditt?» Elias ser undrende på Even. «Skjegg?» Even ler. «Nei, ikkno.» Isak flirer mot ham. «Ikkno, du liksom.» «Og det sier du, som ikke kan holde pusten under vann.» «Jeg fikk en vanndråpe i halsen, har jeg sagt.» Begge ler, både av seg selv og av Elias og Mutta og Noora som ser ut som om de ikke skjønner noe som helst.

«Men så kult med Alternativ jul, da, vi har vært med flere år før, det er kjempekoselig. Før har mamma og pappa vært med også, men pappa har vært litt sliten i det siste så de blir hjemme i år.» Elias forteller ivrig.  
«Jeg har aldri vært med før, men gutta dro meg med, da», sier Adam.  
«Vi bor jo i Norge, og islam handler om nestekjærlighet, vi hjelper de som bor her», fortsetter Elias.  
Isak flirer. «Det er som å høre Sana, ass.»  
«Hæ, sammenlikner du meg med Elias?» Sana vrir ansiktet i avsky mens hun sier det, men smiler mot Elias like etter. Det er tydelig at hun egentlig er stolt over ham. «Han er ganske kul til storebror å være, da», sier hun og dulter borti ham.  
«Men det blir ikke så mye tid for deg og Yousef da?» spør Isak. «Du skal være her med foreldrene dine?» Sana smiler og ser på Yousef. «Det kan hende han blir med Elias hjem etterpå, da. Jeg har lovt ha teen klar når de kommer hjem.» Even dulter borti Isak. «Noen har skjønt det med å ha noe godt og varmt klart når man kommer hjem, altså.»

«Men vi burde kanskje gå nå? Faren din kommer med bilen klokka tre?» «Vi skal hente moren min etterpå», fortsetter Isak henvendt mot Sana. «Hun blir med dere dit?» Isak nikker. Sana ser granskende på ham. «Du synes det er greit?» Isak nikker med hodet fra side til side, virker litt usikker. «Ja, det blir sikkert bra. Håper jeg…» Even klemmer hånden hans. «Og hvis det ikke går bra så fikser vi det. Det blir bra.» Sana nikker, smiler forståelsesfullt. «Det blir helt sikkert kjempebra, Isak. Men du, jeg har en gave til dere.» «Julegave? Til oss? Mere tiprosent, eller?» Han ler mot henne. «Veldig morsomt. Du har skjerpa deg, jeg har ikke trengt gjemme stoffet ditt flere ganger. Du har god innflytelse på ham, Even.» Hun ser på Even og løfter på øyenbrynene. Even ler. «Eller omvendt.» «Skeptisk, ass.» 

Sana ler mens hun går mot kjøkkenet og kommer tilbake med en stor pakke. «Værsågod, julegave til dere.» «Oi, den var diger.» Isak tar imot pakken og smiler litt usikkert, den lille aluminiumsfoliepakken virker med ett litt for liten. «Jepp, good things comes in big sizes.»  
«Pakk opp da!»  
«Nå?» Isak ser på henne. «Ikke vente til i kveld?»  
«Ja, jeg er jo her nå!»  
«Ja, men husk at i Norge gjør vi det ikke sånn. Der venter vi til etter at Sølvguttene har sunget jula inn og vi har spist julemiddagen.»  
Sana ser på ham. «Veldig morsomt, Isak. Pakk opp.»  
Even tar pakken fra Isak og begynner å pakke opp. «Åh, kult! Tagine!» Isak ser forvirret på ham. «Tangerine? Er ikke det en appelsingreie?» «Nei, tagine. Det er denne gryta, den er marokkansk, du kan lage superdigg mat i den. Skikkelig saftig kjøtt og grønnsaker. Moren til Sana har noen skikkelig digge oppskrifter.» Even snur seg mot Sana. «Du tror ikke jeg kunne fått den oppskrifta med dadler og lam, den hun pleide lage før?» Med ett er det som det går et trist drag over ansiktet til Even, han blir alvorlig. Isak klemmer hånda hans, og Sana smiler. «Mamma har lagt den oppi. Sammen med masse krydder, jeg har ikke peiling på hva de brukes til, men det står sikkert i oppskriften.» Even lyser opp igjen, blir ivrig i stemmen. «Åh, så digg, Sana. Isak, vi nå skal jeg mekke skikkelig marokkansk mat til deg!» Han sier hadet til Sana og drar ivrig med seg en litt perpleks Isak ut i kjøkkenet for å takke moren til Sana.

Etterpå, når de står ute i gangen og skal ha på seg skoene, kommer Isak på gaven til UNICEF. «Even, vi tok med penger til UNICEF, gjorde vi ikke?» Even nikker, tar frem konvolutten fra lomma og legger den i en pent utskåret eske i mørkt tre som står på en kommode. «Jeg har lagt konvolutten min her i mange år. I fjor var første året jeg ikke gjorde det», sier han lavt. «Men i år gjorde vi det da.» Isak klemmer ham inntil seg. «Håper masse kidz får gå på skole for de penga, og at de vil sette mer pris på det enn bortskjemte drittunger som oss.»

Kl. 17.05

Lyset i taket er dempet, bordet er pyntet med hvit duk og små glass med grønne furukvister og røde tulipaner, det glitrer i blafrende lys og skinnende sølv. I bakgrunnen synger Sølvguttene dempet, ute et sted langt borte kan en høre svake antydninger til kirkeklokker som ringer. Det lukter gran og svibel, ribbe og surkål.

«Da er det bare å sette seg!» Moren til Even roper fra kjøkkenet. «Ribba er klar!» Hun og faren har pusla med forskjellig der ute, samarbeida om maten, sagt nei til alle høflige forslag om å hjelpe til, svingt innom stua innimellom, snakka og ledd litt litt med gjestene. Marianne og Kåre har sittet i stua med hvert sitt vesle stettglass med portvin, og prata om en jul de feira sammen som barn hos mormor i Sogn. Isak har sittet i armkroken til Even, helt stille og sett på, hørt på, kjent etter, venta litt. 

De setter seg ved bordet og maten blir servert. Isak er spent, kjenner at han ikke slapper helt av, sitter litt stivt, fikler litt under bordet med kanten på ermet på den svarte dressjakka si. Even ser det, han strekker hånden sin bort under bordet, stryker Isak over knokene, over fingrene, får Isaks hånd til å åpne seg, flette seg sammen med hans. Even stryker tommelen i en liten sirkel over Isaks, før han må slippe for å ta imot fatet med ribbe.

Det knaser i sprø svor, det skåles i juleøl og akevitt, det regner komplimenter over den hjemmelagde rødkålen, og luften er full av lett, småsummende småprat og boblende latter. Det er rart å sitte her, kjenner Isak, rart å se moren sånn, fin i den mørkegrønne kjolen sin, det lange, mørke håret løst satt opp i en knute, med myke bølger som rammer inn ansiktet. Hun smiler til Evens mor som sender ribbefettet, ler til Kåre når han forteller om det siste grøfteprosjektet til hyttenaboen, Asle, ler enda mer når han spøkende forteller om handleturen som Even og Isak hadde i striregnet i sommer. Isak må le litt selv, en liten latter som først sitter litt fast, men som så river seg løs, triller fram når Kåre drar parodien sin av tante Marta. Han kjenner at noe løsner inni han, han slipper et lite sukk, og lar spenningene i kroppen fare.

«Sender du multekremen, Isak?» De får multekrem servert med krumkaker formet som små skåler. De står og vipper på tallerkenen, fylte så det renner over med gyldne bær og hvit krem.  
«Mmm, dette er nett som hos bestemor, Marianne.»  
«Mmm, dette var nydelig. Hvor kommer multene fra?» Marianne spør, og Evens far forteller ivrig om hytta i Oppdal, om Even som plukka multe fra bøtten hans i stedet for fra lyngen da han var liten, fordi han ville det skulle gå fort. Kåre forteller om multeturene på fjellet over hytten i Vetlefjorden. Foreldrene til Even lytter interesserte, Marianne skyter inn med beskrivelser fra barndommens somre, om de spesielle blomstene som vokser ved den store steinen oppe på fjellet. Og så multene selvsagt. Fjellets gull, modnet ved kanten av Jostedalsbreen.  
Praten går lett, de bånder over multer, fjellturer, felles kjente som plutselig dukka opp i ei nabobygd.  
«Nei, gud så interessant, har du vært der altså. Så du kjenner Åge? Nei, det var artig.»  
Isak kjenner hånden til Even på låret sitt, han legger hånden sin over den, stryker lett over Evens fingre før han fletter fingrene inn og holder hånden i et fast grep. De plukker opp brokker av informasjon om Åge og den nye kona hans, jobben i Førde, en felles interesse for laksefiske. Isak finner øynene til Even, holder blikket, smiler og lener seg fram og gir ham et lite kyss på munnen.  
____

Middagen er over, de reiser seg fra bordet. «Åååh, nå er jeg mett ass...» Isak og Even slenger seg på sofaen, stønner litt, og må le av hverandre. Etter gjentatte forsikringer om at de ikke trenger å hjelpe til med å rydde av blir onkel Kåre og Marianne stående og kikke litt på bildene som står i bokhylla. Det er flere familiebilder, noen barnebilder av Even i ulike aldre, et av alle tre på Times Square, og så et ganske nytt bilde, av Isak og Even fra i sommer. De smiler mot kamera med armene rundt hverandre. «Så fine dere var der!» sier Marianne, hun nikker mot Isak og Even som smiler tilbake. De blir stående og kikke og småprate litt om bøkene i hylla, et maleri på veggen og pynten på juletreet. 

«Even?» Isak legger armen om livet hans, kiler ham litt i siden. «Det julehjertet jeg fikk i kalenderen i dag? Som du kjøpte på julemarkedet? Det blir jo sånn juletradisjon for oss det. Det kommer vi til å ha på treet vårt når vi blir gamle, liksom, når vi er førti. Liker det.» Even klemmer ham tilbake, er litt lettet for at Isak også syns det var fint med det hjertet. Inngravert, Isak x Even. Deres første felles juletradisjon.

Foreldrene til Even kommer inn fra kjøkkenet, de setter seg i sofaen klare til å åpne gaver, Even ligger henslengt på gulvet ved siden av juletreet, fisker fram pakker, leser på lappene, deler ut til rett mottaker. Det er gaver til foreldrene fra naboer og venner, fra slekt og fjern familie, gaver og små hilsener til Even og Isak. Isak og Even sine gaver til Evens foreldre, til Marianne og onkel Kåre. Onkel Kåre og Marianne har åpnet de fleste av sine hjemme, har med noen hit til i kveld. De ler og hygger seg mens de åpner pakker, spiser sjokolade, marsipan og hjemmebakte julekaker, drikker kaffe og cognac.

«Til Isak og Even fra mamma og pappa!» Even holder opp en liten hvit konvolutt, det er snart tomt under treet nå. Isak setter seg ved siden av ham på gulvet, de ser spent på papiret de trekker ut. «Roskilde-billetter!» De nærmest roper det ut i munnen på hverandre. «Fett!»  
«Da passer det kanskje at dere åpner gaven fra meg og Kåre nå.» Marianne smiler lurt. «Ja, vi tenkte egentlig på hytteturene deres, men det passer jo enda bedre til Roskilde.» Even drar fram en av de siste pakkene under treet, en stor og myk litt bulkete pakke. De pakker den opp sammen, drar ut to soveposer. «De har kompatibel glidelås og kan festes sammen.» Kåre gliser i det han sier det, blunker til dem. Isak rødmer lett, kikker bort på moren sin, hun smiler glad tilbake.

Isak rødmer litt når han ser at Even tar fram gaven fra ham, Even åpner pakken forsiktig, ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene. «Grytekluter! Perfekt! Er det du som har hekla dem?» «Nei, de er strikka da. Litt dust gave, men jeg tenkte liksom at siden du lager masse mat, så...» Isak avbryter seg selv, virker flau. «Serr, Isak, jeg digger dem. Har du sittet og laget dem til meg?» Even er blitt blank i øynene, sitter og gnir hånden over det myke materialet i grytekluten. «Ja. Når du ikke var hjemme, liksom.» Even lener seg frem, kysser Isak på munnen, viser smilende frem gryteklutene til de andre. «Sjekk her’a! Isak har strikka dem til meg!» Kåre strekker frem hånden for å se på dem, nikker anerkjennende til Isak. «Du vet Isak, at oldefaren din, han pleide å strikke hver gang han hadde mulighet. Han holdt familien med sokker. Det er mannfolkarbeid det, vet du, strikking.» sier han humrende. 

Even roter under treet, tar frem en rektangulær, flat pakke. «Isak må nesten få gaven fra meg nå da!» sier han og setter seg forventningsfullt ned ved siden av Isak mens han pakker opp. Det ser ikke helt ut som Isak forstår hva han ser på når nissepapiret er flerret av, han kikker usikkert fra det store innrammede bildet til Evens spente ansikt. «Du må se på det fra avstand, det funker ikke når du ser det så nært!» 

Even tar bildet fra ham, går fort noen meter fra sofaen og stiller seg ved siden av juletreet med bildet holdt opp foran seg. «Å, men det er jo tatt på hytta?» Marianne ser spørrende på Even, smiler. «Ja, det er tatt nede ved naustet, eller ved det strandhuset til Kåre, da.» Even ser fort bort til Isak, blunker til ham, holder tilbake en liten latter som truer med å boble frem når han ser hvordan Isak plutselig rødmer. De vet begge to hva som skjedde like etter at det bildet ble tatt, og det egner seg dårlig som anekdote på julaften. «Greia da, er at det store bildet er satt sammen av nesten tusen småbilder, det ser man ikke på avstand, men når man ser bildet helt nært, så ser man egentlig bare alle de små bildene.» Even forklarer ivrig, forteller om hvordan han har brukt et bildeprogram som har valgt ut og satt sammen småbildene ut fra farge- og lyssammensetningen i dem, viser hvordan alle de små bildene går sammen til å skape det overordnede motivet - bildet av Isak som står i bar overkropp foran den kalde fjorden, med Even på skuldrene sine.  
«Alle de små bildene er av oss, jo! Og meg?» Isak ser fascinert på bildet, smiler, ler litt av enkelte av de bittesmå motivene. «Even? Det er skikkelig kult, tusen takk!» 

___

Det er blitt sent på kvelden, det er oppbruddsstemning i stuen, snakk om å prøve å ringe etter taxi snart. Isak og Even benytter anledningen til å stikke inn på rommet til Even. Det står fortsatt sånn det stod da han bodde der. Eller, nesten sånn. En del ting har han tatt med seg til leiligheten deres. Noen bøker, filmer, alle lappene som hang på døra. Ting han trenger fortsatt. Ting han er ekstra glad i. Isak elsker følelsen han får hver gang han kommer inn hit. Han kjenner fortsatt det vesle panget i brystet, sitringen gjennom hele kroppen, den kriblende følelsen han hadde første gangen han var her.

Isak tar Evens hånd, fletter fingrene deres sammen, drar ham inn mot seg og kysser ham mykt. De blir stående sånn, tett inntil, hånd i hånd. Gnir nesetippene varsomt mot hverandre, kjenner på nærheten.  
«Takk for en fantastisk fin julaften, Isak»  
«Mm… Jeg er glad det ble sånn. Det ble finere enn jeg trodde. Tror mamma har kost seg.»  
«Det virket sånn da. Og onkel Kåre er ikke akkurat vanskelig å ha i hus.» Han ler litt, «Herregud, så du ansiktet til mamma da han fortalte om da han og mora di drev og øvelseskjørte langs fjorden? “Bare fløyt før hver sving, du, Marianne! Fløyt for faen, trykk på han!” Kåre, ass. Han er litt gal, da.» Isak ler også, rister på hodet, fake oppgitt.

De setter seg i vinduskarmen, tvers overfor hverandre, lent inn til hver sin vinduskarm. De har sittet her mange ganger før, men det er en stund siden nå. Even åpner vinduet litt. De skutter seg, Isak stryker tærne langs leggen til Even, «Mmm, nå hadde det vært digg med en røyk ass... » Even blir et øyeblikk fjern i blikket, stirrer ut av vinduet, tenker tilbake på en annen gang de satt her. Smiler lett, snur hodet og møter blikket til Isak, holder det. «Jeg savner det ikke, egentlig.» Den kjølige desemberkvelden gjør pusten deres til små skyer, som om de likevel hadde røyka. Det er stille ute, de kan høre en og annen bil langt borte, lett vind som rufser i et tre i bakgården.

Isak sklir ned fra vinduskarmen, går bort til Even. Han stiller seg tett inntil ham, stryker fingertuppene lett over kinnet hans, følger konturen av kinnbeinet, lar fingrene gli ned langs kjeven. Even snur seg, smiler, han vrir seg rundt i vinduskarmen og drar Isak inntil seg. Isak legger armene rundt Evens hals, blir stående sånn, mellom de lange beina. De holder hverandre fast, deler det samme blikket, er sammen.  
«God jul da, kjæresten min.»  
«God jul.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er det på tide å si god jul og takk for oss fra dette forfatterkollektivet! Det som startet som en ide til en fic fra en av oss og en invitasjon til å bli med på skrivingen har blitt en av årets fineste gaver for oss, det har utviklet seg til et vennskap som kommer til å vare ut over dette skriveprosjektet. 
> 
> Vi har kost oss veldig med å skrive denne historien, og håper dere har kost dere med å lese. Kommentarene deres tyder iallfall på det, dere aner ikke hvor fantastisk det har vært å lese alle de fine og reflekterte tilbakemeldingene deres og se alle hjertene dere har sendt. Vi har virkelig satt pris på det, skriving er ofte en ensom greie, selv om vi har vært tre om det, og kommentarer og hjerter er det som viser at vi ikke er alene i dette universet. Derfor vil vi sende hjerter og takk tilbake til dere i dag! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Alt er jul ❤️ Alt er love ❤️ Dere er ikke alene!


	26. Epilog: Godt nyttår!

Egentlig har de planlagt å dra på nyttårsfest hos Eva, slik som i fjor, men så fikk Evas kusine omgangssyke i romjula så moren bestemte seg for å invitere noen venner hjem i stedet for å dra til søsteren slik hun pleide. Så da ble festen hos Eva avlyst. Chris stilte velvillig opp som stedfortredende vert, men endte med lungebetennelse og avlysning dagen før. Vilde mente de kunne være hos Isak og Even i stedet, de var jo friske og hadde ingen foreldre som sa nei. Men da hadde Isak satt foten ned, ikke søren om det var plass til alle der. Det ble trengsel nok når alle fem gutta møttes til FIFA, det var ikke plass til jentene i tillegg, og så ville nok William komme hvis Noora skulle, og Eskild og Linn hvis de ikke hadde andre planer, og Yousef, og da måtte de nesten be de andre gutta i gjengen også, de var jo en del sammen med dem også. Atten stykker på nyttårsaften, det var uaktuelt. “Og på senga kan jo INGEN sitte, der banger dere jo hele tiden!” hadde Magnus sagt i chatten da de diskuterte det. Isak hadde stønnet høyt til Even, som bare lo. “Han har jo rett, da”, blunket han.

Ferdig snakka. Ingen nyttårsfest hos dem.

Eskild og Noora har velvilligst gått med på å stille Kollektivet til disposisjon. William hadde vært innom leiligheten til seg og Nicolai like før jul og hentet en del ting som var hans, blant annet to kasser sprit og likører fra skapet, og en tilsvarende mengde vin og flere flasker champagne. “Blir ikke Nicolai sint når du tar det?” William bare lo. “Dette er mine ting, Nicolai får ingenting av det. Han får kjøpe sin egen sprit.” Så der blir det nok fest.

Dagen før nyttårsaften så de en film før de la seg, bare slappet av og tok lørdagskvelden med ro. Det hadde vært noe nesten hver dag i jula. Julaften hos Evens foreldre. Julelunsj 1. juledag hos Terje, det hadde gått bra, ikke noe drama. Middag hos Isaks mamma og onkel Kåre 2. juledag, enorme mengder pinnekjøtt og kålrabistappe med akevitt og juleøl, det endte med at de ikke orket dra hjem etterpå, de havnet i Isaks gamle, smale seng på gutterommet og sovnet tett omslynget under den smale dyna. Onkel Kåre banket på døra neste morgen. “Isak! Har du kjiket ditt der enno? Eg kjem med kaffi.” Isak så først panisk på Even, lurte på hva de skulle gjøre. Even så på ham og trakk på skuldrene, det var liksom ikke noe annet å gjøre enn å bli liggende. De burde iallfall ikke stå opp av senga akkurat nå. “Kaffe! Digg!” svarte Even, og onkel Kåre kom inn med et brett med to kaffekopper og et fat med småkaker. “De får kome ned og eta frukost etterpå, Marianne ventar på dykk”, smilte han.

De gikk på badet hver for seg etterpå. “Vi kan ikke dusje sammen her!” insisterte Isak.  
“Men vi gjør det jo hver gang vi overnatter hjemme hos foreldrene mine?” sa Even lattermildt.  
“Det blir noe annet!”  
“Det gjør jo ikke det da.” Even kysset ham på nesen. “Men jeg kan gå først, jeg.” 

Evens skjorte og slips lå på senga da Isak kom fra dusjen, og skapdøra stod åpen, Even hadde tydeligvis funnet seg noe i Isaks skap. Han lette litt rundt der og fant en t-skjorte som ikke var for kort, en ren bokser og en pakke sokker som bare var en anelse for trange, og tok på penbuksa fra i går.

Da han kom ned, hørte han stemmer fra kjøkkenet.  
“Fantastisk eggerøre du har lagd, Even”, sa moren.  
“Hemmeligheten er en spiseskje rømme.”  
Isak smilte da han hørte Even, han var tydeligvis i full gang med maten alt.  
“Der er du jo!” sa onkel Kåre. “Det var like før vi sendte leitepatrulje ut etter deg no. Vil du ha meir kaffi? Kjiket ditt har drukke to koppar alt, han er glad i god kaffi, den guten.”  
Isak smilte og rakte hånden ut etter kaffekoppen Kåre gav ham. 

Hele bildet foran ham var absurd og minte ham vagt om noe annet, noe han ikke helt husket. Even som lagde eggerøre, smilende og utadvendt. Moren som sto og småpratet med ham, i blå jeans og en lilla skjorte med en julenål på. Onkel Kåre som vimset frem og tilbake med kaffe og brød og asjetter til frokostbordet.

 

“Der er du jo! God morgen!” Even kom mot ham og kysset ham, rett foran moren og onkelen. De lot som om de ikke så det, kikket i en annen retning, men smilte for seg selv, la Isak merke til. Han slappet med ett av i skuldrene, på et nivå var dette kleint som bare det, på et annet var det noe ved det hele som satte seg som en behagelig varme i magen. 

Etter frokost hadde de endt foran TVen sammen med onkel Kåre. Han virket etterhvert like fyllesyk som dem selv, og halvsov med beina på en puff i den ene enden av sofaen. Moren stullet rundt i stua og rundt i huset, ryddet, tok oppvasken, sukket litt. Isak lurte på om han burde hjelpe henne, tilby seg å hjelpe henne, iallfall, men kroppen kjentes litt sløv og Evens armkrok og GoT fristet mer. Hun kom med kaffe og julebakst og konfekt til dem, plasserte det foran dem, helte i kaffe, det var noe hektisk over bevegelsene hennes, registrerte Isak så vidt. Han drakk kaffen, spiste litt kake, strakte seg etter klementinbollen. Skrelte den, spiste en og en båt slik han pleide, klemte den ene enden og sugde i seg saften før han spiste resten av klementinbåten. Han sank lenger tilbake i sofaen, så på veggene rundt seg, den velkjente stua, bildene fra da han var liten, peisen, englene på peishylla.

“Nei, nå får det være nok!” Moren satte kaffekanna hardt på bordet så kaffekoppene klirret i skålene. Isak satte seg opp, forvirret. Han kjente at Even rettet seg opp bak ham, så onkel Kåre sette seg opp i stolen, han så på Marianne med et forundret blikk mens han kvalte et gjesp. Hun sto foran dem, så bestemt på dem. “Nå får det være nok sløving her! Dere har jo ikke rikket dere fra sofaen etter frokost, og nå er klokka snart tre!”  
Plutselig begynte hun å le. “Dere skulle sett dere selv nå”, fniste hun og gikk ut på kjøkkenet igjen.

Litt beskjemmet reiste alle tre seg fra sofaen. Kåre mumlet noe om at han skulle hjelpe Marianne å skifte lyspærer og fikse noen småting, Even nikket. Isak så på ham, så at Even holdt på å si noe, lurte på om han skulle tilby seg å hjelpe, men kjente med ett at han måtte bort fra dette nå, all kosen og hyggen vellet opp i ham og ble litt for mye. Den gode varme klumpen var i ferd med å velte over i mindre hyggelige minner, i spørsmål om hva som kunne skje, når det ville ta slutt. Han ville heller ta det med seg hjem, kjenne på denne dagen og dagen i går som fine minner, som en slags ny start, jula da alt faktisk var bra.  
“Eh, vi burde kanskje stikke nå”, sa Isak og så bestemt på Even. Even nikket. “Ja, vi bør vel det.” De takket for seg, klemte moren, hardt, Isak strøk henne over ryggen, kjente den lette duften av parfymen hennes, av hårshampo og duften av mamma da han holdt rundt henne. 

Even smilte til ham da de satt på trikken, la armen rundt skulderen hans. “Dette hadde jeg ikke trodd, ass. Bli vekket med boner i senga di av onkel Kåre.” Isak kjente at han ble rød, fniste litt. “Nei, ikke jeg heller.”

Resten av jula hadde fortsatt på samme hyggelige vis. 4. juledag hadde de vært i Tryvannskleiva med gutta, stått på ski og brett, Isak hadde falt episk, Even hadde vist seg å være nesten like god som Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi var mest opptatt av å drikke kakao. På kvelden hadde de møtt Vilde og Chris på byen. Chris var keen på å fortsette byturen, ville gjerne ha med Isak og Even på gaybar, med glitter og stas, insisterte på at det var skikkelig party-stemning der. Isak ristet oppgitt på hodet, han hadde ikke automatisk lyst til det selv om han var homo. “Men spør Eskild, han blir sikkert med.” Neste morgen hadde han våknet til bilder av Chris, Eskild, Magnus og Vilde som festet og danset under discokuler og glitter. 

Dagen etter var det fredag, han var ute og handlet øl, kjøpt en flaske musserende fordi Even insisterte på det, mens Even selv var på jobb. Han stakk innom ham på vei hjem, fikk en kaffe latte med hjerte og et par pepperkaker. Etterpå dro de til Evens tante på juleselskap, en uformell affære for de yngre delene av familien, det vil si tanten og søsknene med barn, men ingen besteforeldre eller grandtanter. Even hadde advart ham på forhånd, de holdt det som regel gående ganske lenge og kunne være litt intense. Og ganske riktig. Det virker som om alle satte pris på Isak, de smilte og pratet med ham, sørget for at han hadde øl nok hele tiden, syntes han og Even var SÅ søte sammen. “Var de sånn da du hadde med Sonja også?” hvisket Isak til Even da de klarte å snike seg unna tantene et øyeblikk. Even smilte og kysset ham. “Nesten, men ikke helt. De digger deg mer, asså.” Isak rullet med øynene. “Sikkert bare fordi de liker gutter. De får helt sånn stjerner i øynene.”  
Even kysset ham igjen. “Ikke bare derfor, ass.”  
“Ååååh, så søte dere er!”  
Even smilte unnskyldende til Isak. “Hei, tante Lise.”

Og så ble det lørdag, og de chillet hjemme. Så film, tok en øl, spiste pizza. “Egentlig var dette veldig digg”, sa Isak.  
“Mm.” Even lå med lukkede øyne i fanget hans. Isak lekte med håret hans, dro fingrene gjennom det, strøk ham over kinnet.  
“Hvordan går det? Er du sliten?”  
Even så opp på ham. “Det går bra. Travel jul, men koslig, da.”  
Isak nikket. “Veldig koslig. Men…” Han dro litt på det. “Jeg har nesten ikke fått være sammen med deg, da. Altså, vi har jo vært sammen hele tiden, men bare du. Bare chillet. Det skjedde så mye i hele desember. Tentamen og jobb og Berlin og alt stresset med jul.” Han så ned på Even, lot fingeren gli langs kjeven hans. “Kanskje…. kanskje vi bare skal drite i alt i morgen og bare være oss to? Bare slappe av alene, starte det nye året alene?” Han løftet øyenbrynene, smilte så vidt, blunket. Even så opp på ham. “Det synes jeg var en usedvanlig god ide, Valtersen”, sa han og trakk ham ned mot seg, kysset ham dypt og intenst.

Så nå står Even der, da, og lager middag. Klokka er seks, kjøkkenbenken er full av mat. Kalkun, grønnsaker, ris, frukt, en skål waldorfsalat, vin og øl. Kalkunen står i ovnen, skal være ferdig om en time, grønnsakene er kuttet og ligger klare i gryta, sausen er ferdig, det er waldorfsalat, vanlig salat og sopp. “Vi har mat for en uke nå”, protesterte Isak da de var ute og handlet kvelden før, Rema hadde kalkun til 29,90 pr kilo, så hele handleturen kostet under 500 kroner. “Jepp, mat for en uke”, smilte Even fornøyd.

Isak dekker bordet. Hvite tallerkener, bestikk, glass, servietter. Han forsøker brette dem til en figur etter instruksjonene på pakken, men gir opp og legger dem bare oppå tallerkenene. 

“Sånn, nå er det middag om en halvtime”, smiler Even. “Alt er klart, bare kalkunen som skal steke ferdig og så koker vi grønnsakene etterpå mens den hviler.”  
Isak ser litt forvirret på ham. “Hviler?”  
Even ler og trekker ham inntil seg. “Den er trøtt, skjønner du. Må hvile litt før vi spiser den.”  
“Tulling.”  
“Neiass. Seriøst, den må hvile. Stå litt i ro før vi kutter i den. Da blir den mye saftigere.”  
Isak lener seg mot ham og legger hendene på hoftene hans. Snuser inn duften av ham, krydder, smør, kjøkkenluktene. “Du kan mye om dette. Kokken min, ass.”  
“Bra en av oss kan lage mat da.” Even trekker Isak nærmere seg, kysser ham på halsen.  
“Jepp, du skal jo være hjemme og lage mat mens jeg jobber og tjener penger.” Isak gnir seg lett mot Evens hofter, kjenner hvordan det buler litt i buksene, noe som presser mot glidelåsen, noe som likner presset han føler i sine egne bukser. Det kiler når han gnir sånn, det myke bomullsstoffet i bokseren hans glir litt over huden. Mykt og litt fuktig.

Even kysser ham plutselig, leppene er myke og varme, smaker av sausen han nettopp lagde. Lette kyss som raskt blir dypere, våtere. Isak legger armene om nakken hans og kysser ham tilbake. Pusten går raskere. Han trekker seg bort fra Evens munn, lar leppene gli nedover halsen hans, hendene under t-skjorta, kjenner den myke huden på ryggen, magen, brystet. Den ene hånden glir ned foran på buksa, fingrene spriker foran glidelåsen. Evens pust er tyngre nå, hakkete, hikstende. Han fikler med glidelåsen for å dra den ned. 

Glidelåsen sitter bom fast. 

Han drar litt til, åpner knappen, prøver enda en gang. Fortsatt sitter den fast. Even kniser, vrir seg litt, prøver å hjelpe til. “Drit i det”, mumler Isak, og drar hardt i buksen så den går ned over Evens hofter og ender i en krøll rundt beina hans. Isak ser opp på ham med mørke øyne og setter seg på kne foran ham.

***

Noen timer senere ligger de mette og lykkelige i senga. De har spist kalkun, satt rester nok til flere dager i kjøleskapet, ryddet av bordet, spist is med sjokoladesaus og riskrem med bringebærsaus fordi de ikke ble enige om hva de skulle ha til dessert.

“Skal vi stikke ut og se på fyrverkeri, eller?” Isak snur seg mot Even.  
“Hva er klokka da?”  
Isak strekker seg etter Evens arm, ser på armbåndsuret hans. “Sånn...halv elleve.”  
Even stønner. “Må vi? Jeg er for mett, altså.”  
Isak ler. “Vi må jo ikke, men det hadde vært hyggelig? Vi kunne møtt de andre i byen. Eller stukket innom Kollektivet?”  
“Okei da.” Even gjør et forsøk på å reise seg opp fra senga, men faller ned igjen med et stønn. “Vent litt da?” Han ser bedende på Isak, som ler tilbake. “Okei da.” Isak bøyer seg mot ham for å kysse ham, de blir liggende og kysse, ser på hverandre, småflirer, tar på hverandre.

“Nå må vi gå hvis vi skal rekke å gå ut, ass.”  
Even strekker seg etter telefonen sin. Han åpner chatten, ser på meldingene fra vennene, smiler, løfter hånda og retter kameraet mot dem. Isak snur seg mot ham og kysser ham. Even sender bildet til alle vennene deres, “godt nyttår fra Even og Isak, sees i 2018!”

Fyrverkeriet utenfor tiltar i styrke. Gjennom vinduet kan de se rakettene på himmelen, stjerner, buer, fontene, små og store, blå, hvite, røde, grønne.  
“Takk for i år, Even. Takk for et fantastisk år.”  
“Takk for i år, Isak. Det beste.”  
“Nei, det beste kommer neste år.”  
“Og året etter det.”  
“Og etter der igjen.” De gnir nesene mot hverandre, puster hverandre inn, kysser hverandre, lett, dypt, intenst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for et episk år (eller halvår, egentlig, det er vel cirka så lenge vi har moret oss med denne skrivinga)!
> 
> Godt nyttår fra Even og Isak og oss - vi elsker dere! ♥ ♥ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien er et samarbeidsprosjekt mellom evakyaki, pagnilagni og frieda echte. Vi elsker å skrive disse historiene og vi har det utrolig gøy når vi jobber sammen om det. Men det viktigste er og blir at dere som leser liker det! Derfor blir vi veldig glad for kommentarer, spekulasjoner, gjetninger og entusiasme. Vi håper veldig at dere koser dere med julehistorien vår! Og så elsker vi hjerter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [En varm dusj](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916656) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni)
  * [Porten til paradis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954603) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni)
  * [Eskilds spesial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975864) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni)
  * [Vil ikke snakke om det](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070151) by [Frieda Echte (Plommesill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte)




End file.
